Indisputable
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Piccolo and Vegeta have always had a fragile, strange relationship. A sudden dramatic event in Vegeta's life could uncover hidden feelings and change the way they feel about each other forever. P/V slash. AU elements. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta sighed in aggravation. "Woman, when do you ever stop talking?" He asked irritably. Bulma stopped short.

"EXCUSE ME?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You heard me." He said, daring her to reply.

Bulma's face took on a shade of red, and Vegeta raised his chin, bracing himself for the worst. Luckily, their son, Trunks, walked in the room.

"Mom, Dad, I was wondering—uh." He stopped and stared between them, at Bulma's red face and Vegeta's arrogant glare.

"What is it, Trunks?" Bulma asked, still quite furious with Vegeta. Trunks thought twice.

"Uhm never mind. I'll think of it later."

With that, he hurried out of the room.

Bulma smiled slightly but quickly turned back to Vegeta. "How dare you! You arrogant, cocky, son of a—" The phone rang. Keeping her gaze locked with Vegeta's, Bulma reached for and answered the phone.

"What?" She almost shrieked.

"Bulma?" A voice asked.

She straightened up and smiled. "Oh, Goku. Hi, sorry." She shot a glare after Vegeta as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Vegeta and I were having a… discussion. What's up?" She asked and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, I was just calling to see if you guys wanted to come over for dinner. Gohan and Goten keep bothering me about Trunks and Mirai coming over." He chirped, referring to both the present Trunks and future Trunks. Bulma took a sip of her previously discarded coffee.

"That'd be fine. Vegeta's in a mood, so I don't know if he'll come." She looked up as Vegeta walked through the room again, trying to be discreet in his attempts to listen in. She smirked.

"Hey I understand if he doesn't. He's always in a mood these days." Goku mused. Bulma nodded, even though Goku couldn't see her.

"Yea I know what you mean."

Vegeta finally stopped and looked at Bulma, furrowing his brow.

"Alright, well ChiChi is calling me to help cook, so I'll see you guys here?" Goku asked. Bulma smiled. She heard ChiChi in the background.

"Yea, see you later."

She hung up and took another sip of coffee, peering over the top of her cup at Vegeta.

"What?" He asked. She smirked.

"Aren't you going to ask me who that was?"

Vegeta frowned. "I know who it was." He snapped. "Kakarrot. I could hear his irritating voice in the other room, he's so damn loud."

Bulma snapped her fingers at him and pointed. "Watch the language. We don't need Trunks picking up your foul mouth." Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted.

"He'll pick it up eventually, if not from me, then someone else." Bulma threw her arms up.

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO LEARN NOW!"

Vegeta smirked. "Best time to start." He retorted. Bulma made a disgusted noise and stomped out of the room, leaving Vegeta alone to chuckle to himself. The phone rang again, interrupting him. "WOMAN! The phone is ringing." He hollered.

Bulma's voice came from the other end of the house. "You're RIGHT there! You can't answer it?" Vegeta scoffed.

"No."

Another annoyed sound… Bulma's pounding footsteps… The phone stopped ringing seconds later.

Vegeta investigated the fridge for something to eat, seeing as the woman was too busy on the damn phone to make something for him. Seeing nothing interesting or appetizing, he huffed and slammed the fridge shut.

"Vegeta, that was Goku. They need us to go to the store to pick up a few things for dinner." Bulma said as she walked through the kitchen, with both sons in her wake. Vegeta looked sour.

"Are you suggesting I have to go?"

Bulma glared. "YES!" Vegeta snarled and sat down at the table.

"I don't want to go."

Bulma was fixing Trunks' hair and chose to ignore him. Mirai looked at his father.

"But father, mother wants you to go." Bulma smiled but said nothing.

Vegeta pulled a face. "What's your point? I have no desire to go to Kakarrot's house." He pouted. Bulma sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Sit around the house and do nothing. You'll get hungry eventually, and come over." She said as she led Trunks outside to the car. Mirai frowned and followed them.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the closed door. "Nonsense. I will sit here until it's time to train." He hadn't even completed his sentence when his stomach growled. He snarled and reluctantly stalked outside. Damn his Saiyan appetite…

o-o-o-o-o

Silence was key to meditation, and Piccolo was thankful for both. He breathed deeply and focused on clearing his mind. The sounds of the waterfall behind him and the gentle breeze wafting through the trees slowly faded. Soon, all he could hear was the sound of his own steady breathing. He was at peace… He allowed himself to be swept away in the sensation. Nothing but soothing, calming—

"HEY PICCOLO!"

Piccolo's concentration was broken, and next thing he knew, he was tumbling head-first into the icy pool at the bottom of the waterfall; a rather unpleasant awakening. He broke the surface, sputtering and whirling around, looking for the source of the intrusion. Goku was floating above the pool doing his best to cover up his giggles. Piccolo noted on the side that he was wearing a suit and tie…

Piccolo flushed slightly purple, feeling embarrassed for not sensing Goku's ki. "Oops, sorry about that." Goku choked out. Piccolo lifted himself out of the water and floated to the bank, drying himself off with his discarded cloak. Goku landed beside him, grinning his trademark smile.

"What brings you here, Goku?" Piccolo asked. Goku kicked a rock into the pool, creating ripples which, for some reason, annoyed Piccolo.

"ChiChi is throwing some kind of special dinner tonight. She asked me to invite you."

"What's the occasion?" Piccolo asked. Goku shrugged.

"I have no idea. But she said to dress nice so." Piccolo chuckled.

"So that's why you're dressed like that."

Goku laughed. "Yea, ChiChi made me wear it. So maybe you should change." Piccolo nodded and materialized new clothes for himself; a simple black suit and a dark purple tie. Goku gave him a thumbs up.

"You look good."

Piccolo smiled softly. "Thanks."

Piccolo destroyed his old clothes, and together, they headed for the Son's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

"Vegeta, can you at least act like you're having fun? Please?" Bulma hissed quietly, exasperated. The Saiyan Prince ignored her and continued to remain in his slouched state. He was quite content with just leaning against the wall and glaring at everyone in the room.

A slight prickle in the back of his head caused him to groan. On cue, Goku waltzed through the door, saying hello to everyone in that sickly-sweet way he always did. It made Vegeta sick how nice Goku was to everyone.

'Disgusting…' He thought sourly.

He closed his eyes and tried to tune everyone out. Another strong ki entered the room, and Vegeta knew who it was instantly. Opening one eye, he saw Piccolo duck into the room. He chuckled at the fact that the Namek's head almost grazed the ceiling. In fact, technically it did, since his antennae touched the ceiling.

For once, Vegeta had to choke back an actual laugh. Everyone said hello to Piccolo and he carefully acknowledged them with a slight nod. 'Always the silent type…' Vegeta observed to himself.

Piccolo noticed him standing on the wall and gave him a nod. Vegeta nodded back, as he always did. Piccolo was one of the few people to which he actually returned a greeting.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. The dinner went well, save for the small intermediate part when Trunks and Goten decided to throw food. Both of them got a scolding and no dessert. Needless to say they were discontent and grumpy the rest of the night. After the dinner, everyone moved outside. The sun was setting and the fireflies were beginning to come out. Gohan and Mirai helped Goten and Trunks capture the flying creatures and put them in jars.

Vegeta found a nice quite spot under a tree and sat down, observing the party from a distance. He raised his gaze when he heard soft footsteps approach him. Piccolo sat down next to him.

"Vegeta." He said. Vegeta nodded without looking at him.

"Piccolo."

"I'm sure you're enjoying this as much as I am." Piccolo said casually. Vegeta didn't understand why the Namek was trying to converse with him, but he nodded.

"The woman requested that I come." He sniffed.

Piccolo chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo shook his head, a soft smile still grazing his lips.

"I've never heard you call Bulma anything but 'woman'. It's humorous."

Vegeta sniffed again but said nothing.

Gohan and Mirai walked past the tree and waved hello to the two warriors.

"Hey Piccolo-sensei." Gohan chirped. Piccolo smiled.

"You don't need to call me that anymore."

Gohan shrugged. "I've always called you that. We're going swimming in the lake. Wanna come?" Piccolo looked skeptic, until Mirai spoke.

"Mother wants you to come and watch Trunks, Father." Vegeta scowled but rose and brushed his pants off anyways.

Piccolo shrugged and rose as well. "If Vegeta is going, I suppose I'll tag along." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow slightly but, again, said nothing. Gohan flashed a classic Son grin.

"Cool! Follow us." With that, Gohan and Mirai took off into the clearing which surrounded the lake. Piccolo and Vegeta followed them slowly, almost reluctantly.

Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye at the tall Namek. He never realized how tall he really was. He towered over him! One side of his mouth turned down. 'Maybe I really am as short as everyone says…'

"VEGETA STOP—"

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. His foot hung slightly over the bank of the lake, the cool water threatening to ruin his shoes, his expensive shoes he had bought himself, since the damn woman wouldn't give him any money. He looked to see who was his rescuer, and saw the smug grin on Piccolo's face.

"Watch where you're going."

For some reason, the tone in Piccolo's deep voice caused Vegeta to blush. By the Gods, he actually BLUSHED.

He jerked away from the Namek's grip. "I knew where I was going." He snapped, slightly embarrassed and hoping that the Namek didn't see the blush. Piccolo smirked.

"Of course you did."

Vegeta made a face, but Piccolo wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Gohan and Trunks had already changed into their swim suits and were getting ready to jump in.

"Hey Mirai…" Gohan said. The boy raised an eyebrow in response. "… NICE TRUNKS!" Gohan busted out laughing, making fun of his birthname. Piccolo shook his head. Why did he even bother to train that boy?

Mirai laughed and pushed Gohan into the lake. "Looks like you're a little wet behind the ears, Gohan!" Mirai laughed back. With that, he dove in and joined Gohan in shivering in the icy evening water.

"C-c-c'mon, Piccolo-sensei. The w-w-water's p-p-perf-f-fect." Gohan chattered out. Mirai nodded quickly.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Vegeta on the bank. "No thanks, I think I'll stay right here."

Trunks and Goten came careening around the corner headed for the lake. It was unfortunate, however, that Piccolo just happened to be sitting right in their path.

"YAY SWIMMING!" Goten screamed out as he and Trunks crashed right into Piccolo, sending all three of them flying into the water.

Piccolo burst to the surface, sputtering and turning dark purple. Everyone stopped and stared at Vegeta. Gohan looked at Mirai. "Is your dad… laughing?" Mirai and Gohan shared a confused look. Yes, Vegeta was indeed laughing. More like he was in hysterics, actually.

Piccolo continued to watch the Prince with interest as Vegeta's laughs slowed and turned to little giggles. "I haven't laughed like that in ages. That was hilarious." He chuckled, wiping his eyes.

Piccolo smirked. "Me falling into the lake is hilarious to you?"

Vegeta smirked back. "When you're wearing a suit like that? Yes, it is."

Piccolo's smirk turned sinister, and Vegeta suddenly got a bad feeling.

"My suit? Oh, no big deal, seeing as I can create my own clothes at will."

Damn. Vegeta had forgotten all about that. Piccolo's smile widened.

"Can you do that oh mighty Prince of the Saiyans?"

Vegeta saw Piccolo raising his hand and he stood up, eyes wide.

Piccolo's ki rose a little more and Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "… You wouldn't dare."

Piccolo put his fist on his chin before laughing. "Yes I would." He swung his arm all the way back and crashed his fist into the water, creating a giant wave that headed right for Vegeta!

Goten and Trunks shrieked with excitement as the wave washed over them. Vegeta shrieked as well, but for an entirely different reason.

The wave collided with the shore and engulfed Vegeta completely. Mirai's jaw dropped open and he looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "Mother's gonna kill him… Both of them…"

The wave died and Vegeta stood up, dripping wet and looking very much like those pictures of kittens in the bathtub you see on the internet. YOU think it's the cutest thing in the world, but those poor kittens are thinking one thing… THIS IS WAR! Why else would they look so pissed off?

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. Vegeta's eye twitched slightly as he wiped the water off of his face.

"I see how it is…" His voice was dangerously low as he locked eyes with the smirking Namek.

With a classic Vegeta chuckle, he pushed off from the ground and headed back towards the Son's house.

Piccolo turned and smiled at Gohan and Mirai.

"Well… That's one way to get Father in the water." Mirai laughed.

Piccolo laughed as well. "And now we wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta flew through the forest, dodging trees and secretly hoping that he would dry off some before he got to the Son's house. As he approached the house, he heard all of the adults before he saw them. Wrinkling his nose at all of the noise they were making, he swiftly landed and kept walking, heading for the front door, pretending not to hear the questions (more drunkenly than not) thrown at him.

Bulma was chatting with ChiChi when she noticed Vegeta advancing towards them. She cocked a slender eyebrow at him, and put down the drink in her hand.

"Hey, you're supposed to be at the lake watching—" She stopped and stared as he strode past her. "You're soaked." She commented matter-of-factly.

Vegeta ignored her and took the stairs 2 at a time. He went straight to Goku and ChiChi's room and began to through their dresser. "Kakarrot's got to have a pair of swim trunks in here somewhere…" He grumbled.

With a quiet 'a-ha', Vegeta pulled out a pair of dark blue trunks with a black stripe running down the side of each leg. He quickly peeled off his wet, and quite possibly ruined, suit and let it fall to the floor.

He pulled on the trunks, gathered up his clothes, and ran back down the stairs. He didn't exactly know why he was in such a rush, but he was going to make Piccolo pay for ruining his suit.

Bulma almost spewed her beer all over ChiChi when Vegeta walked out the front door. Both she and ChiChi stared at the Saiyan Prince. His 24/7 hour training in the Gravity Chamber was easily discernable now that he didn't have so many clothes on. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body.

Vegeta dropped his clothes in a damp pile at Bulma's feet.

"Watch that for me." He drawled.

Without another word, he turned and took off in the direction of the lake. The women gawked after him. ChiChi chuckled, a little tipsy, and pushed Bulma playfully.

"No wonder you fucked him."

Bulma gasped and turned beet red.

o-o-o-o-o

"AGAIN AGAIN!" Goten giggled. Piccolo chuckled and picked up the small boy.

"Only once more."

"THEN ME!" insisted Trunks.

"Yes, then you. Then I'm done, understand?" Piccolo smiled. The boys pouted but agreed.

Piccolo threw Goten up in the air as far as he could. The demi-Saiyan shrieked with excitement as he crashed head-first into the lake. He came back up laughing and splashing. Gohan and Mirai looked on with silent amusement as Piccolo pried Trunks off of his purple trunks and slung him into the sky.

Trunks hit the water a little ways from where Goten was floating. They giggled and splashed each other while Piccolo waded over to Gohan and Mirai.

"I wish I had as much pent-up energy as they do." Piccolo chuckled. Gohan laughed.

"Getting old, sensei?"

Piccolo shoved his former student, causing him to lose his footing and go under. Mirai busted out laughing at his friend.

"I'd tell you to go soak your head, but it seems you've beaten me to it." Piccolo snorted. Mirai continued to laugh even when Gohan re-emerged from the clear lake.

"Oh shut up." Gohan stuck his tongue out childishly. "Hey, I think your dad's back, man."

Sure enough, when the 5 occupants of the lake turned and looked in the direction Gohan indicated, they could feel Vegeta's ki coming rapidly towards them.

Vegeta touched down on the bank of the lake, standing almost exactly in where he had previously been. He had his fists on his hips, a devious smirk played on his lips. He locked gazes with Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't hold the gaze for long. He soon found himself staring at the Saiyan Prince, unable to stop his eyes from traveling over every inch of Vegeta's body, taking every detail.

Vegeta's body was nearly flawless, except for the numerous scars that decorated his milky white skin. Vegeta was every bit the warrior he claimed to be. Piccolo was thankful for his regenerative powers. He always complained about getting scars. Vegeta, however, showed them off with pride.

"_To me, scars are a grim reminder that life is not always kind, and that it can, and will be, cruel." _He had once said to Piccolo during one of their rare conversations.

"Something the matter, Namek?" Vegeta's cool voice cut through Piccolo's train of thought. He maintained his composure and smirked.

"Nothing at all."

"Where'd you get the trunks, Father?" Mirai asked curiously.

He smiled. "I borrowed them from Kakarrot." Mirai raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"You didn't ask him, did you…" Vegeta waved his hand.

"I don't need to ask him for anything."

Trunks giggled. "YAY Father's coming into the lake!"

Goten giggled along with him. "YAY!" He screamed.

There was that devious smirk. It made Piccolo suspicious.

"Oh I'm not coming in… Not yet." He spoke slowly, dangerously.

Piccolo took the bait cautiously. "Why not? Afraid to get wet, Your Highness?"

Vegeta's smirk widened into a Cheshire grin. "Are you?"

Mirai gasped. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" He and Gohan picked up Goten and Trunks and got out of the way.

Piccolo didn't react fast enough.

Vegeta shot a powerful ki blast into the center of the lake, sending out waves in all directions. Piccolo got caught up in a large one and got slammed into the bank. Vegeta busted out laughing and doubled over, falling hard on his ass.

Piccolo broke the surface and glared at the Prince, who was now laughing so hard that he was almost crying.

Mirai watched his father in awe. "I've never seen Father laugh so much." Trunks nodded in agreement.

Gohan shrugged. "Too much to drink?" Goten giggled again.

"I dunno. I'd laugh too. Piccolo-sama looks pretty angry."

Piccolo did, indeed, look angry to everyone else, but Vegeta saw his smile. Before he could pick himself up, Piccolo threw his arm out, grasped the Prince around the ankle, and forcefully pulled him into the water.

With a very un-Princely shriek, Vegeta crashed into Piccolo and they both flew into the water. Seeing that the danger had passed, the four boys floating above the water re-entered the water and watched with amusement as Piccolo and Vegeta continued to wrestle and drench each other in the icy lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Goku joined them shortly thereafter, and it was well after midnight when the tired warriors finally headed home. Piccolo ended up creating towels for all of them. Trunks and Goten felt the need to cover their heads with the towels and chase the older boys, claiming to be ghosts.

Goku ran after them, counteracting them with a claim of his own.

"WHO YOU GONNA CALL?" He yelled, disturbing some birds in the nearby trees.

Gohan laughed. "GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Goten and Trunks shrieked and ran away from Goku, who then proceeded to tie his towel around his neck and pick them up, throwing them on his shoulders and spinning in circles.

"GOTCHA!" Goku exclaimed. Trunks and Goten's flailing caused him to lose his balance, and all three Saiyans went tumbling to the ground. Gohan and Mirai, following up after them, took off at a fast pace.

"Race ya home, Mirai!" Gohan exclaimed.

Mirai took off with a smirk. "Oh you're so on!"

Goku and the smaller boys picked themselves up and continued their chase up the path to the Son's house.

Piccolo and Vegeta took up the end of the freezing cold train, their pace being too slow for the others. Vegeta was silent as he watched the Namek out of the corner of his eye. A small smile graced the green man's features as he watched Goku get tackled to the ground again. Vegeta looked down at their feet, and for a while tried to match Piccolo's stride. He got frustrated quickly, seeing as there was at least a foot and a half's difference in their height, therefore making their strides different.

"Damn Jolly Green Giant…" Vegeta mumbled, forgetting that Piccolo would probably hear him. Piccolo glanced down at the smaller man.

"What was that?" He questioned.

Vegeta kept staring at his feet. "Nothing…" He grumbled. His head snapped up when Piccolo suddenly pulled him to the side. He noted the lizard that scrambled away into the bushes.

"That's twice today I've saved your life." Piccolo chuckled. Vegeta scoffed and pulled away.

"Saved my life? From what? Some water and a reptile?"

The Namek chuckled. "You could have drowned, or gotten bitten, and died from an infection."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose, and Piccolo stopped himself from thinking the expression was cute.

"You have a very bleak outlook on life." Vegeta snorted.

Piccolo shrugged. "I suppose. That tends to happen when you live like I do."

Vegeta briefly picked up on the bitter undertone to the green man's statement, but made no comment on the matter.

They walked in silence for a few more moments before the sounds of the party reached their ears. They rounded the corner and saw most of the adults sitting around a roaring fire with some form of drink in their hand. Bulma and ChiChi were saying goodnight to their youngest sons before sending them to bed.

"Why can't we stay up, mom?" Trunks questioned, clearly put out that his (technically) older brother got to stay up. Goten nodded earnestly.

Bulma shook her head. "Because. It is way past your bedtime, and this is the adult's time."

"Onii-chan and Mirai Onii-san aren't adults!" Goten protested.

ChiChi sighed. "How about this. You two can stay up, but you have to stay in Goten's room. No coming downstairs. Alright?" The younger boys weighed their options, and nodded.

"Okay!" Goten chirped, then grabbed Trunks' arm and led him to his room.

Gohan and Mirai headed inside as well, ready for a full night of videogames, popcorn and soda. They raided the kitchen before getting chased out by their mothers.

Vegeta sat down in an empty chair on the side of the fire that faced the lake, far enough from everyone else that he didn't have to deal with them, but close enough to not feel isolated. It wasn't like he would be able to feel isolated anyway, regardless of where he went. Piccolo had been following him all night.

Even now, the tall alien sat next to him, quietly sipping his water, refusing any alcohol offered to him upon their return. It was almost two minutes later when the Prince realized he had been staring, and that Piccolo was staring back.

"Something wrong?" Piccolo asked only to get another nasty look from Vegeta.

"No." Vegeta answered shortly. He swished his beer around before taking a long swig. God, why did the Namek always have to know what was going on inside his head? It was a bit annoying, but somehow comforting to know someone actually cared what he thought or did. Not like Bulma.

His gaze shifted to the blue-haired woman, who was now chatting over her third beer with ChiChi and 18. If he were to jump off a bridge, and break every bone in his body but his spine, meaning he was still alive, she wouldn't give a damn. She may visit him at the hospital but she wouldn't really care. The only emotional response he would get from the woman was a full-blown rant about him being a bad example for Trunks, and that he should be more responsible. His frown deepened.

"You sure?" Piccolo's deep bass tore through his train of thought. Vegeta looked back at him. He didn't see any hint of amusement in his face, not like when Bulma asked him what was wrong. Why did he keep comparing them? He quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Nothing's wrong…" He said quietly, and took another drink of his beer. Damn, it was getting warm. He began to get up, but Piccolo beat him to it.

"I'll get you another one."

With that said, he headed for the cooler, leaving Vegeta more confused than ever.

Piccolo was basically acting like his man-servant tonight. Not that he minded being treated like this, but still. It was a bit odd for the Namek to serve anyone but himself. He watched as Piccolo made his way through the crowd of drunken grown-ups, towering over all of them. Vegeta momentarily wondered how tall he really was. He frowned again. Height had never been a concern for him. He hated how he thought so much when Piccolo was around.

"Here you go." Piccolo held the beer by the neck. Vegeta took the cold beverage from him and nodded.

"Uhm, thanks." He said awkwardly. He popped the cap off and took a drink. Piccolo sat down next to him with a weary sigh. Vegeta did his best not to look at him. Damn, what was wrong with him?

"Gods, this noise…" Piccolo lamented, rubbing his temples with one hand. Vegeta glanced at him.

"I'm not a fan of it either…" He commented. With that, he got up and headed towards the lake again.

"Where are you going?" Piccolo asked.

"Elsewhere." Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, inviting Piccolo to join him.

Piccolo stared after the Prince, and cautiously took the invitation.


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta walked away from the party, and was pleased to hear Piccolo's soft footsteps behind him. A secret smile graced his lips, and he put his hands in his pockets, kicking a stone in front of him. He was still frustrated as to why the Namek was having such a strange effect on him, but for the time being, he chose to ignore it.

Piccolo stalked silently behind the Prince, watching him closely. His eyes once more travelled up and down the body in front of him on their own accord, but Piccolo found he didn't mind. He had never noticed the way Vegeta's hips swung in a feminine manner, or that Vegeta just naturally had a slightly feminine body, curves and all. He chuckled softly. He had no clue why that struck him as funny, but it did.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the green man.

"Are you going to play shadow all night, or are you going to talk to me?" He asked sarcastically.

Piccolo took an extra stride and began to walk next to the Saiyan. Vegeta had no idea where his feet were taking him, but the pair soon found themselves at the Lake once more.

Vegeta came to a halt at the bank and sat down, glancing up briefly when Piccolo sat down next to him. The Saiyan Prince pulled his knees up to his chest and stared out across the water.

"I'm glad it's quiet out here. I couldn't take much more of that." He said, half-talking to Piccolo, half-talking to himself.

Piccolo nodded, and leaned back, resting on his side. He picked absentmindedly at the grass whilst thinking of something to say.

"The moon… It's beautiful isn't it?" Vegeta's soft voice met Piccolo's ears, causing him to look up. His eyes widened slightly.

Vegeta was gazing up at the moon with a calm expression, completely oblivious to anything else but the white sphere in the sky. His eyes shone bright in the moon's soft light, and Piccolo observed, for the first time, that Vegeta's eyes weren't actually black, but an extremely dark shade of grey. It was the most regal image the Namek had ever seen.

"I didn't get to see it very often as a child, because of what it does to Saiyans. Of all the moons I've seen, I must say that Earth's moon is the most beautiful."

The Namek couldn't stop himself from staring, even when Vegeta turned his head partially and raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?" He asked.

Piccolo blinked a few times before returning his attention to the grass.

"The moon is beautiful, yes." He commented before sitting up and dusting his hands off. For a moment, they sat in silence, watching the wind create gentle waves on the lake, rippling the image of the moon, making it seem alive. Vegeta sighed.

"Namek, why do we continue to associate ourselves with idiots?" He looked at the green alien.

Piccolo sighed as well. "I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe because our biggest rival is one of the biggest idiots?" Vegeta nodded.

"True."

Another long silence ensued.

"I don't quite consider Kakarrot a friend, but I suppose he's not my enemy anymore either." Vegeta broke the silence. He glimpsed at the Namek, and noticed he was sitting in a lotus position, eyes shut, brow slightly creased. For the second time that night, Vegeta just stared at the giant alien.

He had never really looked at the Namek closely, but now that they had nothing better to do than just stare at each other back and forth, that's exactly what he did. Piccolo's height wasn't the only thing that really made Vegeta feel small. The man was all-around a giant. With a broad chest, broader shoulders, and approximately size 14 feet, the Namek was nothing to shake a stick at.

Being as quiet as possible, Vegeta scooted forward to get a good look at Piccolo's face. He held back a chuckle, not wanting Piccolo to wake from his trance. When he was sitting like this, Piccolo's features looked very feline-like, making him look like a green cat, which was a weird addition to his already bizarre appearance.

Vegeta's eyes shifted up and his attention was caught by the appendages on top of the Namek's head. Vegeta had always associated antennae with bugs, but he didn't think Piccolo looked like a bug at all. His eyes then looked at Piccolo's large ears. They reminded him of some of the characters in Trunks' favorite movie, Lord of the Rings. He bit his lip gently against a weird thought that intruded his mind. He got the random urge to touch them… He snorted. He wouldn't dare go that far.

Distraught, he sat back in the grass and sighed.

"Find what you were looking for?" Piccolo's deep voice made the small Prince jump.

"Excuse me?" He asked, heart racing in his chest.

Piccolo's eyes opened and focused on him. "You were looking at me for quite some time." Vegeta felt his face heat up.

'He was aware of it the whole time? Shit…' He thought.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Namek." He snapped. He glared into the water, scaring some fish that ventured too close. Piccolo's chuckle caused Vegeta's already-red cheeks to deepen in color.

"I wouldn't touch them if I were you." Piccolo said quietly with another chuckle. Vegeta looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"What?"

Piccolo motioned to his ears. "I said I wouldn't touch them if I were you. They're sensitive."

Vegeta thought of how funny it would be to get the Namek at a disadvantage. A devilish smile split his face.

"Oh really…"

Piccolo looked a little panicked as he leaned away from the grinning Saiyan. "Vegeta, seriously I wouldn't—"

He yelped as Vegeta lunged at him, knocking him on his back.

"Vegeta really! Don't!" He insisted. Vegeta sat on his ribs, grinning madly.

"Afraid to be overpowered?" He laughed.

'You could say that…' The Namek thought worriedly. Piccolo grabbed the Prince around the waist and attempted to throw him off, but Vegeta tightened his legs, making it difficult. Vegeta continued to smile at the green man beneath him, when a startling thought hit him.

His heart pounded in his chest, and he had his hands twisted in Piccolo's gi. He stared down at Piccolo, who in turn was staring back at him. His breathing had increased slightly, and there was a gentle hint of purple in his cheeks. To his astonishment, the Namek almost looked turned on by the Prince sitting on him.

In truth, Piccolo was turned on. He prayed silently that Vegeta would forget about what he said and get off of him, for the sake of both of them.

Vegeta swallowed hard as he realized that, for some odd reason, seeing the Namek look at him like that, his jeans were starting to feel a little too tight. He hoped Piccolo didn't notice. The blush returned to his cheeks as he leaned forward, inches from the suffering Namek's face.

Piccolo's mind was racing.

'No, no, no, Vegeta, please…' He pleaded mutely. Vegeta's eyes shifted to look at Piccolo's ears, and this time he could not stop himself. He leaned forward further and flicked his tongue across the shell of Piccolo's ear.

He felt Piccolo stiffen beneath him. The grip on his waist tightened ever so slightly. Vegeta's breath hitched as he licked the sensitive skin again, stopping to gently take the green earlobe in his mouth. Piccolo grunted and bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed.

'No, Vegeta…' Piccolo willed quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut. Vegeta lightly wrapped one slender hand around Piccolo's neck, and began to suck gently on the green earlobe. Piccolo couldn't stop the quiet moan from leaving his lips. Vegeta's heartbeat sped up.

As Vegeta continued to suck on Piccolo's ear, Piccolo heard something that caused him to open his eyes. A strange, low vibrating sound came from the Prince atop him.

'Is Vegeta… purring?'

Yes, Vegeta was indeed purring happily. Piccolo smiled softly. 'He sounds like a kitten.' Another moan cut loose when Vegeta sucked harder.

Suddenly, the wonderful feelings halted, and Piccolo almost protested, but the look on Vegeta's face stopped him. Vegeta was gazing down at him with half-closed eyes, a bright blush spread across his face. He was breathing a little harder than usual as he stared down at the Namek below him, whose expression mirrored his own.

Piccolo was helpless to do anything as Vegeta leaned in close to his face again, their lips barely touching. All at once, a voice cut through their personal bubble of sensuality.

"Vegeta! Piccolo? Hey guys, where'd you go?"

Vegeta's head snapped up, and he glanced around him. Another sound came from deep inside the Saiyan's throat, but this time it was one of anger. It sounded almost like a harsh growl.

"Kakarrot…" He hissed. Piccolo said nothing, only gazed at the man still straddling his rib cage.

Vegeta looked back down at the Namek with an almost apologetic expression. Piccolo yelped when Vegeta latched onto his ear one last time, nibbling it slightly before crawling off. Piccolo sat up, still clearly shook up. A smirk crossed Vegeta's face, making him look very pleased with himself.

Goku touched down behind them. "Found you! Hey what's your deal?" He asked the two blushing warriors sitting breathing hard on the ground. Piccolo answered, keeping his composure calm.

"We were sparring."

Goku put his fists on his hips. "Jeezus, you guys are training freaks. You couldn't take a break?" Vegeta stood up, now that his nether regions had calmed down, and brushed himself off, snarling.

"For God's sake, Kakarrot, you sound like Bulma."

Goku laughed. "Sorry. Actually, she's looking for you, Vegeta. I think she's ready to leave." Piccolo stood up as well, avoiding Vegeta's gaze purposely. Vegeta grumbled.

"I'll be there shortly."

Goku nodded, and after smiling his classic grin, blasted off into the sky.

Piccolo and Vegeta began to walk back to Goku's house. A chuckle from Vegeta caused Piccolo to look at him, raising an eyeridge. That devious smirk crossed Vegeta's face again. Piccolo could almost go as far to say that it was sexy.

"Sensitive, indeed." Vegeta all but purred. Before Piccolo could respond, Vegeta leapt up and kissed his ear and licked it from bottom to top, earning a cry of surprise from the Namek. He took off at a run that turned into a quick blast into the sky, laughing, with Piccolo hot on his trail. They raced all the way back to the Son's house.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ehh, maybe a little OOC but hey, it worked for me. R&R to let me know what you think please. -smiles-


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta reached the Son's house before Piccolo, and quickly erased the smile from his face, replacing the smile with his standard cold frown, even if he was still all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He sniffed in disgust as he glanced around and saw that almost everyone was drunk. Luckily, Bulma was moderately sober, even if she was giggling and couldn't seem to stop.

Piccolo landed behind him shortly after he made these observations. The Namek, too, reverted back to his usual manner. As he walked past Vegeta, however, he brushed his hand across the small of his back. It was very much like a silent reassurance; as if he was saying what had just happened was no big deal.

Vegeta almost smiled, but somehow resisted, not feeling up to questions. Weaving his way through the idiots, Vegeta finally found Bulma and managed to pull her away from ChiChi and 18. He stalked upstairs and said goodbye to his sons, see you in the morning, don't stay up too late (not like they'd listen), behave, all that sentimental shit.

Stalking back downstairs, he swept Bulma up onto his shoulder and blasted off towards their house. No way in hell was he going to drive the car. He didn't have a license, nor did he even know how to operate the machine. He growled slightly as Bulma continued to sing "Yellow Submarine" in a very shrill, out-of-tune voice right in his ear the entire hour and a half flight home.

"Dammit woman, SHUT UP!" He hissed. Bulma stopped, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Veggie. I'll stop."

He flinched slightly at the nickname, but otherwise ignored it. He landed in front of their house, and carried Bulma inside, careful not to hit her head on the door frame as he entered. He set her down on a chair in the kitchen, poured her some coffee, and went to look for some aspirin.

He came back downstairs and handed his wife the bottle. She smiled at him. "Thanks, babe."

Still a little tipsy obviously, Vegeta watched with mild amusement as she struggled with the cap, clearly not seeing the instructions on the top. Finally growing impatient, he grabbed the bottle and opened it for her, dumping 2 small pills into her open hand. She popped them in her mouth and washed them down with some coffee.

She went upstairs to change into some sleeping clothes, leaving Vegeta alone in the kitchen to think. His mind flashed back to the experience at the lake. He closed his eyes as he heard Piccolo's soft moans reverberate in his mind, sending coils of warmth worming through his stomach. He sat down heavily in the kitchen chair previously occupied by Bulma. He massaged his eyes, willing the images to go away.

Just thinking of the Namek's face as he gazed up at him made him groan, his pants growing too tight once again. 'What the hell was that? Me and the Namek? I don't know what I was thinking… God, honestly… ' He thought heatedly. Despite his inner-chastising, Vegeta couldn't stop his rapidly growing sexual need.

The feel of Piccolo's muscular body beneath his caused his breathing to speed up. His hand twitched as he resisted the urge to stroke himself right there in the kitchen. He groaned again and put his head on the table. He had to get rid of this tension somehow. He sat up, quickly thinking of an idea.

He took the stairs two at a time, heading for his bedroom. He opened the door slowly, finding Bulma sitting in bed reading by lamp light. She looked up and took her reading glasses off, giving Vegeta a confused look as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking the book from her hands and placing it on the bedside table.

"Vegeta?" She questioned quietly. He shushed her with a gentle kiss.

Her eyes opened wider. Vegeta NEVER kissed her. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Her confusion faded and she melted into the sensation. Affection from Vegeta was too rare to take it for granted.

Vegeta pulled the sheets back and crawled on top of Bulma, trying to ignore the vivid images of a certain green man that intruded his mind. Their kissing deepened, and their clothes were soon on a pile on the floor. They had no need for modesty. They already had a kid so it's not like they've never done it before.

As Vegeta moved inside Bulma, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. The high pitched noises that met his ears were nothing like the deep noises he had heard earlier. He didn't bother to stop his mind from wandering as he floated back in his memories. He shut his eyes and the sound of Piccolo's soft moans sounded fresh in his burning ears. A strangled moan left his throat, momentarily catching Bulma's attention. Vegeta was usually silent during sex. This surprised her, but she was quickly distracted.

Vegeta's mind began to paint a stunning scene. He imagined that, instead of the tight feeling around his member being Bulma, a large green hand was stroking him tenderly, holding him in his lap, covering his neck in harsh kisses and small bites. His breathing began to get uneven as the illustrations flooded his brain. Bulma faded from his mind and was replaced by the Namek.

When an image of a purple tongue gliding over his cock entered his mind, he lost it. Lucky for him, Bulma hit her orgasm seconds before he did, so he didn't feel so vulnerable. As both came back down from their highs, Vegeta crashed (blearily) back down to earth when he felt, not a hard, powerfully built body beneath him, but a soft curvy figure who was slowly calming down. He pulled carefully out of the female and, not wanting to spoil the perfect image he was feeding her, curled his arm around her waist and settled down next to her.

Bulma was asleep in mere minutes. Vegeta fought with himself as he tried to push the tantalizing thoughts from his head. Sighing, he gave up and fell asleep, dreaming of green skin and a tormenting purple tongue.

o-o-o-o-o

After helping the Son's clean up the party, Piccolo headed back to the Lookout, his part-time home. He walked wordlessly past Mr. Popo, giving him a nod as usual. He said hello to Dende but didn't stop to chat. He needed some serious thinking time.

He shut and locked the door to his room, sinking down in his arm chair with a deep, relaxing breath. He toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side. He closed his eyes and thought back. The experience at the lake hadn't been one-sided, that much was clear.

'I don't need to be worrying… Vegeta started it, right?... So that means he doesn't suspect anything… right?'

He sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore. Things had gotten so complicated the past few years. Since when did he find Vegeta attractive? He was a GUY. That was… improper… was it not? He raised an eyeridge at himself. Perhaps… or perhaps it didn't matter to Vegeta. He didn't grow up on Earth like Piccolo had. Maybe things had been different on Planet Vegeta. He'd have to ask him later.

His brow creased. That wasn't the point. When did he start feeling like this? Seeing Vegeta sitting on him, sucking on his ear with his hands tangled in his gi had set him off. NOTHING set him off. He wasn't capable of such feelings… or so his uncle Kami had told him…

He put his head in his hands. Complicated was putting it lightly. Abruptly, Piccolo stood to his feet and took his turban and cape off, and walked to his mirrored wall. He used it for training, mostly for making sure his form was correct, and on occasion, for checking injuries.

He stared at himself in the reflection, looking over his body with an intense gaze. He took off his gi top and lightly ran his hands over his arms and chest, feeling every muscle, his frown deepening. His hands traveled down his chest to his abs, and then crept further.

He stopped. With a quick glance at the door, and seeing that it was locked, he untied his belt and let his pants slide to the ground. He stepped out of them and looked his naked body over, pausing at his crotch. He lightly touched the large appendage that had been steadily growing over the past few years.

He wasn't gonna lie. It had scared him shitless when it first started to appear. He had, for the first time in his life, ran, no, SPRINTED to Kami for answers. The elder man explained it to him calmly.

"_Your body is adapting to this planet. On Planet Namek, such organs were unnecessary, but here, there are two genders, and each has its own genitals. Your body is simply choosing which gender it wishes to be."_

Piccolo was aware that, because of his voice and body and general attitude, everyone used male pronouns when talking about him, but he could tell that they had a hard time wrapping their minds around the idea that he was actually genderless.

Up until recently. He continued to stare. Luckily for him, Vegeta had been sitting on his chest today, and not lower than that. He would have known for sure that something was up, but somehow he felt like Vegeta already knew. He closed his eyes and saw the Prince's blushing face as he looked down at him intently. It was almost as if he could feel exactly what he was feeling.

Piccolo sat down heavily on his bed, again staring at his penis. He groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his face with his arm. Unable to stop himself, he began touching himself, keeping Vegeta's face in his mind's eye. As he masturbated, he had one other thought.

He had a feeling that this was about to become much more complex then he could ever hope to imagine.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: The Yaoi Gods frown upon me on this day… -hides face in shame- BUT I HAD TO WRITE THAT PART WITH BULMA AND VEGETA! Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to see into Vegeta's head. Dude… this is a long chapter. Ah well. R&R please! The reviews keep the plot bunnies alive!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so for those of you who were reading this story before I uploaded this chapter, I decided to change Big Trunks' name to Mirai (Japanese for future), because it's so much easier for me. Just letting you know!**

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly and he turned on his side, glancing at the clock. The digital face read 8:24 am. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his sleep-heavy eyes and taking notice that Bulma wasn't at his side. It was then that he picked up on the smells coming from downstairs. Fresh coffee and possibly waffles met his nose. His stomach growled and he reluctantly got up and stretched, pushing the loose hairs on his forehead back into his black flame of hair. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and his bathrobe from the back of the door, and walked sluggishly down the cold stairs to the kitchen.

He leaned lazily against the entrance to the kitchen and watched his blue haired wife scurrying around the room, pouring coffee here, flipping waffles there. She was always a bit hyper the morning after sex. He smiled lightly. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway with his arms over his chest.

"Morning honey!" She chirped. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before going back to the stove, putting the waffles on a plate. He looked at the table and saw that it was piled high with an assortment of different breakfast food. If there was one thing Bulma knew best, it was that Vegeta's Saiyan appetite was a beast.

He sat down at the table and she sat down opposite him, still grinning. "Goku called this morning. He says the car's still at his house."

Vegeta sniffed. "I wasn't going to drive it, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let **you** drive."

Bulma giggled. "Yea, not a good idea."

Their short exchange ended and Vegeta started eating, while Bulma just enjoyed her coffee. He had to admit that her eating habits bothered him sometimes, but maybe that was just because he ate so much. The meal was quickly devoured and soon nothing was left but a few scraps and a few drops of juice in the pitcher. Silently, he helped clean everything up and even did a few dishes.

Bulma watched the Saiyan Prince curiously. He continued to surprise her. First last night, now this. Something was up.

"Vegeta?" She spoke softly.

He acknowledged her with a slight raise of his eyebrow, still scrubbing away at the pot in his hands. "Uhm, is something… is something wrong?" He paused momentarily and looked at her.

"No. Why?" He said slowly, a nervous feeling settling in his stomach. Bulma pushed a stray hair out of her face and shrugged.

"Well, uhm. You're just. You never do dishes. And last night…" She trailed off. She looked into her coffee.

'Dammit… I should have known I couldn't get anything past her…' Vegeta scolded himself. His heart thumped dangerously against his chest. He'd have to lie to her. Again.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not allowed to do dishes?" He asked sarcastically. Bulma shook her head quickly.

"No, you are. It'd be nice if you did it more often, Trunks and Mirai too. I was just, you know, wondering…" She answered. He raised an eyebrow again and went back to the dishes, silently cursing himself for being a fool.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any more out of the man, Bulma said something about going to get the car and the boys, and exited the kitchen, going upstairs to change. Vegeta put the dishes away and headed to his room as well. Bulma was pulling on her jacket when he entered. She smiled at him warmly before grabbing him into an enormous hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Normally he would have tried to pull away, but he felt guilty enough as it is, so he gently hugged her small frame back.

"Vegeta?"

He grunted in response. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, almost as if she were searching for something. "I know I don't say it very often, but I want you to know that I love you." She said softly.

Vegeta felt his heart swell, but all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock. What scum he was. He squashed the guilty feelings and let the rare words pass his lips.

"I love you too."

She hugged him tight again and kissed him before heading back down the stairs. He heard the door shut, and heard the jet bike rev up before speeding off in the direction of Goku's home.

He sighed heavily and ventured back downstairs to find something to do until she returned.

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Dende apologize over and over.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I was distracted and didn't see where I was going…"

"Dende, enough. I said it was alright. I'll fix it, okay?" Piccolo sighed. He gathered the pieces of the vase up in his cape and sent the flustered young Namekian to the garden, hoping Mr. Popo could calm him down. He put the broken glass in a plastic bag and put it in his room, remembering to keep that hidden from Mr. Popo. He'd have a fit. It had belonged to Kami.

Sighing heavily, he walked out to the edge of the Lookout and stared down at the scenery surrounding him and the tower. He still couldn't clear his mind of the previous night, or the Saiyan Prince. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. He wouldn't let this torture him. He just hoped Vegeta wasn't angry or anything, even though he highly doubted he would be. He sat in silence, unaware of the events happening in the world below him.

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta sat lazily in his living room, subconsciously flipping through the channels on the plasma screen TV. He didn't care much for TV, but seeing as there wasn't anything else interesting, and he had already went down to the company levels and scared the workers, he settled for lounging in front of the absurd machine. 'God, humans and their technology.'

Hardly 5 seconds passed after he said this before a searing pain rippled through his chest, tearing a cry of pain from the prince. He gasped and clutched his chest, greatly confused.

"What the hell?—"

Another wave of pain ripped through him and he fell off the couch, screaming and gasping. He sat up, shivering from the immensity of the pain, eyes wide. He fell heavily back to the floor, screaming again. He curled in on himself. He had never felt anything like this pain… His vision began to blur from the small tears that made their way down his face. He felt like he was being crushed.

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo snapped out of his mediation, standing quickly and hurrying inside, yelling to Dende.

"DENDE, something's happened! I'll be back!"

Not giving the boy a chance to answer, he blasted down the tower at a break-neck speed, following his instincts. He sought out Goku's ki and headed in that direction.

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta began to rock himself gently as the pain dulled to a throb in his chest. Eventually he was able to prop himself up against the couch, breathing heavily and still shaking. His head felt foggy and he felt a deep sense of loss. He searched his mind. Something was missing…

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo saw the smoke before he found Goku. "GOKU! WHAT—"

He stopped short when he saw ChiChi sobbing on his shoulder. He saw the tears running down Goku's face. He slowly followed their line of vision and his stomach dropped into the ground.

That car…

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta was eventually able to stand, after a few attempts ending in his collapsing on the couch, panting and fighting unconsciousness. Something in the back of his mind told him to find Piccolo, which was a bizarre thought but he just went with it. He was in no state to argue with his instincts. He slowly flew out of the house and followed the trail of ki leading to the green warrior.

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo stared, unable to move, at the crushed car underneath the semi truck. The ambulance and the fire truck sirens were deafening. He winced at the sound, but he was focused mostly on the sounds of agony around him. ChiChi's sobs filled the air, but above that he could hear Gohan and Goten as well, and an occasional sniffle from Goku. That was so like him; being the strong one when everyone else needed the support.

Something clicked in Piccolo's mind and he searched frantically for the two boys that should have been present. His attention was directed to the ambulance, where he could see Trunks bawling his eyes out and Mirai refusing any treatment, silently holding his little brother, and crying along with him. Both of the boys were scratched up but otherwise unharmed.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he saw the gurney with the black bag on it headed for the other ambulance. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Suddenly he spun around.

"Oh no… Vegeta…"

Goku heard him speak and a panicked look crossed his face.

Before either of them could react, Vegeta touched down a few feet from the scene.

He stopped short, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. Piccolo saw Vegeta's knees lock and he fell heavily, his knees hitting the pavement with a hollow thump.

Piccolo was the only one who heard the strained word leave Vegeta's mouth.

"No…"

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: I actually got really depressed writing this chapter. :( I feel like a jerk, but hey it needed to happen for this story to work properly. Ugh, mayn… Oh, and just so you know, I am aware that Piccolo's dad was the Demon King, and that he doesn't have any other family, but in this story, Kami's his uncle, alright? Bare with me, okay? R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDIT 9/28/10: Fixed the dialog spacing so it's easier to read.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta didn't know how to react when he saw the accident. He stopped breathing and his head spun. It couldn't be. That wasn't his car under the truck. Those weren't his sons sitting in the ambulance. This was all a bad dream. He fell asleep in front of the TV, that's it. It was that soda he had. The sugar was giving him nightmares. He'll wake up shortly. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it all to go away.

Piccolo's eyes flickered to the gurney with the bag on it, praying to every God and Goddess he could think of that Vegeta wouldn't see it. Then, he stopped.

"Oh shit…"

The bag was… Empty…

Goku noticed Piccolo staring at the bag and he picked up on what Piccolo saw. If he wasn't panicking before, he was now.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the ache that was creeping back into his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, hoping the scene before him would disappear. What he got was a worse shock than before. He spotted the gurney. His vision slowly inched over to the wreck, where he saw firemen digging through the wreckage.

He stood slowly, catching Goku and Piccolo's attention. They looked at each other. They had to keep Vegeta away from the car.

"Vegeta. I don't think…" Goku started slowly, but Vegeta walked past him, not hearing him. He was fully focused on the vehicle under the truck. He began to walk faster until he was running to the car, pushing the firemen out of the way.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled, making everyone jump. The firemen, unsure of what to think of this frantic man, stayed clear.

Vegeta dug through the car, throwing pieces of metal and debris everywhere. His hands were cut and bleeding but still he kept up his search.

Goku whispered to Piccolo in a frightened voice. "We have to get him away from there." Piccolo grabbed his elbow when he started to walk forward, shaking his head gravely.

"If he finds her… We don't want anyone near him."

Vegeta lost all of his patience. His Saiyan rage broke to the surface, and with a deafening yell, lifted the entire truck off of the car and threw it. The shocked firemen didn't react fast enough, but luckily Piccolo and Goku got them out of the way of the giant vehicle. Slowly they turned back to their troubled friend. All time seemed to stand still.

Vegeta stared into the car. Bulma was still strapped into the seat, dark red blood contrasting terrifyingly with her blue hair and her yellow jacket. He slowly reached down and unfastened the seat belt. He lifted his wife carefully out of the seat, cradling her in his arms.

There was no sound to be heard, no one dared speak, or even breathe. Vegeta wiped some of the blood off of Bulma's face, stroking her face gently with his thumb.

"Bulma…" He finally spoke. It was a choked painful sound, a sound that Goku and Piccolo knew well enough to start walking towards their friend.

"Vegeta…" Goku spoke softly.

He and Piccolo stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Vegeta's shoulders shaking violently. A soft sob left Vegeta's lips.

He snapped.

Vegeta threw back his head and a howl of pure gut-wrenching agony tore out of his throat. His ki shot sky high, throwing any remaining debris away from him in a circle. ChiChi and her sons held close to each other. Mirai held Trunks to his chest while the little boy continued to cry. He had never heard such a sound in his life as his father's heartbreaking screaming.

Piccolo and Goku shielded their eyes against Vegeta's aura, feeling utterly powerless. Goku decided to try and calm down the Prince, who had just gone Super Saiyan. He continued to yell and hold Bulma close, burying his face in her hair.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" Goku yelled, taking a cautious step forward.

Vegeta whipped around, eyes wild, snarling.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" He shrieked, his voice echoing in the bubble his aura had created.

Goku boldly stepped forward again.

Vegeta turned, fully facing the two warriors, looking every bit the glorious Prince of the animalistic Saiyans they had all but forgotten he was. "YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, another giant wave flowing out of him, buffeting Piccolo and Goku.

Goku thought quickly and did his best to connect with Piccolo telepathically. _"We need to get Bulma away from him."_

Piccolo's face showed slight shock. _"What? Do you WANT him to kill everyone?"_

"_No, but if we let him keep holding her like that, he'll never calm down." _Piccolo continued to watch the Prince, still snarling at them, daring them to move.

"_Listen carefully. I'll teleport up to him, grab Bulma, and bring her to the ambulance. I need you to try and keep him calm after that."_

Piccolo laughed bitterly in his mind. _"Vegeta would turn me to slime in a second."_

"_He TRUSTS you. Please, Piccolo. Try." _Goku pleaded. Piccolo shut his eyes and sighed, agreeing.

Goku stood a little back from Piccolo, eliciting another snarl from Vegeta. Goku zoned in on Bulma. Everything happened in mere seconds. Vegeta jumped when Goku showed up in front of him and grabbed Bulma. Then he was gone again.

Two heartbeats went by before Vegeta went ballistic. He literally saw red as he powered up.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta went Super Saiyan Level 2, causing him to overlook Piccolo's quick run behind him, and was distracted momentarily by the feeling of strong arms around his shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides.

Mirai and Trunks watched in horror and amazement at their father. Never had they seen him so angry before. Trunks quivered in Mirai's arms and he held his shirt a little tighter. His father was more frightening than he could have ever imagined.

Piccolo struggled to hold the flailing Saiyan in his arms, all the while talking calmly to him.

"Vegeta, stop this! We all feel grief right now, but you reacting violently could end in more disaster. Calm down!"

Demonic screams and possibly Saiyan words tore free from Vegeta's mouth, making everyone who was watching the ordeal take a step back. Piccolo held on to him tighter. As if Vegeta couldn't get any more terrifying, his eyes lit up white and he began to grow fangs, his true Saiyan nature rising to the surface of his consciousness.

"VEGETA! Look at your children! Look at what you're doing to them!" Piccolo yelled above the Prince's roaring.

Vegeta looked at the boys, and was shocked to see the way they were looking at him. He used to see people look at him with that level of terror in their eyes when he worked for Frieza. His roars died slowly and the Prince slumped in the Namek's arms, completely broken.

Piccolo was shocked when Vegeta began to sob loudly, his pride completely dead. Goku walked back up to the pair, watching helplessly at the flustered Namek and the crying Saiyan Prince that he was now holding close, letting him cry into his chest.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: … Poor Vegeta! Gods why am I so mean to him? R&R please… :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has a greater effect if you listen to "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams while you read. I wrote this chapter with that song on repeat.**

o-o-o-o-o

Everyone couldn't help but stare at Piccolo and Vegeta. The once-prideful Saiyan Prince was now sobbing openly into the anti-social Namek's chest. It was quite a sight. Goku didn't know what to do. For either of them. He just stood there, hoping that Vegeta's violence had been quelled for now.

Piccolo had eventually sat down and was just holding the broken Prince, rocking him gently. No one said anything, and soon they were all going about their business, cleaning up the wreck, consoling Trunks and Mirai, things like that. Piccolo and Vegeta were left alone in front of the car.

Vegeta's sobs were becoming less erratic, but no less painful to Piccolo's ears. He had known Vegeta for years now, and never in his life had he ever imagined that he'd be in this situation, meaning being the only person who could calm down and even comfort the Saiyan. He looked down at the broken man in his arms, and squeezed him gently. Vegeta swallowed hard.

"I can't believe this is happening." He choked out, his voice more hoarse than usual from crying. "I never thought…" He shook his head, losing the words. Piccolo's eyes burned but he refused to cry. Vegeta's suffering was killing him.

He hesitantly raised his hand to Vegeta's face and wiped away some of the tears that were cascading down his handsome face. Vegeta stopped shivering at the action, and looked up at Piccolo with confusion.

Piccolo didn't know what to say. He felt his heart speed up as he looked at the Saiyan. They hadn't been this close since last night. A small pained sound caught Piccolo's attention. Vegeta buried his face in the Namek's chest once more, locking his arms around his waist and squeezing tight. Just when Piccolo thought the Prince didn't have any surprises left for him…

"Please… Don't leave me…" A simple plea, but nonetheless, one that shot straight through the green man and embedded itself in his soul. That did it. Small tears leaked from his eyes, and Piccolo did nothing to stop them. He grasped the Prince around his shoulders and put their foreheads together.

"I won't." He stated softly. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the Namek holding him.

"Namek…" He almost whispered. Piccolo leaned back and looked at the broken man. He was looking down, almost as if he couldn't meet Piccolo's eyes.

"Bulma… she knew I loved her, right?…" He asked shakily. "I didn't say it that often but… she knew… didn't she?" Finally he peeked up at the Namek, and froze immediately. Piccolo's eyes held a strange emotion, one he couldn't understand.

"Yes, she knew. When she would visit me, for whatever reason, she'd always say she couldn't stay because she was sure you'd need her back soon. 'He'll never admit it, but he worries about me a lot' she said to me once. Yes, she knew you loved her." Piccolo sighed.

Vegeta wiped an arm across his face, a pointless action, seeing as he was still crying. "Piccolo… I'm sorry…" He mumbled. Piccolo looked at him confused.

"For what?" He questioned. Vegeta looked up at him once more.

"For getting all soft on you… I…" He started to get up, but Piccolo refused to let him go. Vegeta let himself be pulled into a hug. He buried his face in the crook of Piccolo's neck, inhaling his scent. It was earthy but slightly spicy at the same time. Piccolo held Vegeta's head with one hand while his other rubbed Vegeta's back gently.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here for you, whether you feel like you need me or not." He spoke softly. Vegeta sat back and searched Piccolo's face, trying to figure out what emotion he had seen in his eyes moments prior. To his slight disappointment, it was absent. He leaned closer to the Namek, staring.

"I wish I could see what you were thinking…" He stated simply. Piccolo raised an eyeridge.

"Why?"

Vegeta didn't answer him. He just kept staring, unable to find whatever he was searching for. Without thinking, he placed his hands on Piccolo's neck, hesitating momentarily. In one swift movement, he pulled Piccolo to him, kissing him deeply, pouring all of his hurt and pain into the kiss.

Piccolo sat frozen, unable to believe what was happening. Slowly he closed his eyes and moved his mouth with Vegeta's, letting him do as he wished. Vegeta pressed closer to the Namek, leeching off of his security. Piccolo made him feel safe. Finally pulling away for air, Vegeta blushed furiously. Piccolo simply smiled.

"I'm…" Vegeta started, but was quickly silenced by the heart-warming smile Piccolo was giving him. He couldn't help himself, smiling back. "That was… uhm." He tried again. Piccolo shook his head, pulling Vegeta's head onto his shoulder, shushing him.

"It's alright. It's a conversation for another time." He said, both of them knowing that they'd have to discuss this, as well as the previous night.

Goku looked around the side of the ambulance, having missed the kiss and sighed with relief. At least Vegeta was smiling now. He approached the pair on the ground, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly, bracing himself for any sort of outburst. What he got instead made him raise his eyebrows in shock.

Vegeta turned and actually smiled at him. As sad and weak as it was, it was a genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk, or a sneer full of malice. "For now." He answered.

Goku nodded and let both warriors on the ground get to their feet. "Good. I'm sure your sons want to see you."

Goku turned and walked away, giving Vegeta just enough time to squeeze Piccolo's hand before following Goku.

Trunks and Mirai immediately jumped up and hugged their father when they saw him. "Father!" Trunks exclaimed as he attached himself squarely to his father's leg. Vegeta pulled Mirai to him, holding his head and stroking his hair as he cried on his shoulder. Trunks was crying as well, but no one said anything to the grieving family, fearing they would ruin the moment.

"It's alright, boys, shh. We'll be fine." Vegeta said with false courage, fighting the urge to start crying again, rocking his sons gently. Piccolo and Goku stood a little ways away, watching with heavy hearts.

"What did you say to him to get him to smile like that?" Goku mused, still shocked. Piccolo smirked to himself.

"I told him that we'd all be here for him, whether he wanted us or not." It wasn't a total lie, but just enough to cover up what had occurred.

Vegeta pulled back from his sons and wiped their faces gently. "Come, let's go home and calm down a bit. We've much to do." He said gently. The lavender-haired boys nodded and slowly flew off with their father, hand in hand, as the people below them watched, filled with sadness for the family.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Slowly it's getting better yay! For those of you who are reading **_**Chaotic Harmony **_**or **_**How Time Flies**_**, I'm so sorry! I'm so hooked on this story that I can't write anything good for the other ones. But I'll get to it eventually. :) Have faith in me! You know the drill. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I actually had the larger part of this chapter written months in advance, because it was a great idea. I just had to figure out where to put it in the story.**

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo helped a little bit with the rest of the wreck, but quickly decided that Vegeta would need him more. He found Goku, who was helping move the car out of the street so they could begin proper clean up.

"I'm going to help Vegeta and the boys." Piccolo said once he had gotten his attention. Goku looked up from the car door he was lifting and raised an eyebrow. "I feel like at Vegeta's house is where I'm needed more." He explained. Goku nodded.

"Alright, just be careful. We're all going to be walking on glass with them for a while." He warned. Piccolo nodded and took off for Capsule Corps.

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta and his sons landed heavily outside their house. They could do nothing but stare at it for a few moments, each with his own reason for fearing to cross the threshold. With a sigh, Vegeta wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders and walked them inside.

"Come on boys. I'll make us some lunch." He said with false cheer. Mirai chuckled.

"Just try not to kill anyone or destroy the kitchen, okay father?" Vegeta pushed him gently and smiled.

"I can cook, boy, just go upstairs and relax for a bit. I'll call you when it's ready." Mirai nodded and he followed Trunks up the stairs to their rooms.

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo knocked on the Brief's front door. He tried the handle, and seeing that it was open, he entered, stooping low so he didn't hit his head on the door frame. He quietly shut the door and glanced around.

"DAMMIT! SHIT!"

Piccolo walked swiftly through the house, following the curses into the kitchen. He cocked an eyeridge at the sight before him.

There were open containers of food everywhere. The pot on the stove was smoking a little. The tap water was running full blast and Vegeta was standing in front of the sink with his hand under the water, cursing in mixed English and Saiyan.

Piccolo chuckled softly and walked in the kitchen, closing containers as he went. The smoke was getting worse so he moved the pot and shut the stove off as well. "Vegeta?" He said, trying to mask his amusement.

The Saiyan Prince whirled and glared.

"What?" He snapped at the smirking Namek.

He had small tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and his right hand was still under the water. Piccolo glanced quickly and saw that the palm was bright red.

"What happened?" He asked, his amusement fading to curiosity.

Vegeta's ki rose slightly as he glared past Piccolo, who turned and saw that it was directed at the stove. Vegeta snarled.

"The goddamn stove burned me! I was trying to make lunch for the boys and… Gods I shouldn't have to cook! I'm the fucking Prince of—"

"The Saiyans, I know." Piccolo finished with a chuckle. He reached around Vegeta and turned off the water. Vegeta ignored him and continued to scowl. As childish as it may seem, the more he looked at the infernal machine known as the 'stove', the angrier he became.

Vegeta lifted his hand, his lips pulled back into a snarl. Piccolo sensed the rise in ki and turned, quickly picking up on Vegeta's intent.

Taking two large steps forward, Piccolo grasped the petite Prince around his shoulders, trapping his arms at his sides once more, and lifted him off the ground. A very uncharacteristic squeak left Vegeta's mouth as he felt his feet leave the floor.

Thankful that the Namek couldn't see his blushing face, he began to struggle.

"What in the hell are you doing? Put me down!" He commanded, but Piccolo tightened his grip slightly.

"Not until you calm down." Piccolo's deep bass reverberated dangerously close to Vegeta's ear, stilling his thrashing body immediately. Waiting a few seconds to see if Vegeta's relaxed state lasted, Piccolo set him down gently.

Vegeta's ki dropped back down to its normal level. Piccolo chuckled again. The Prince looked strangely adorable when he pouted, but it was good for him to realize that not everyone will do what he says.

There was still a slight shade of pink to Vegeta's face and he refused to look at the green man.

"Let me see your hand, Vegeta." Piccolo's voice softly requested. Vegeta pretended to ignore him, and instead scowled into oblivion. Of course, Piccolo knew better. He knew the Saiyan had heard him, but he repeated himself.

"Vegeta. Your hand. Let me see it." He said, a little more firmly. Vegeta's gaze slowly shifted to meet his own, but his arms crossed over his chest didn't move. In fact, Piccolo was sure they tightened a bit.

Keeping eye contact with Vegeta, Piccolo reached forward and slowly pulled Vegeta's arm away from his body. He flipped his hand palm-up and frowned slightly. Vegeta's hand was bright red with small patches of white.

"You've burned yourself badly." He mused.

Vegeta said nothing. The Namek's hand felt cool on his burning skin. If Piccolo shut his hand, Vegeta's entire hand would fit perfectly into his palm. All of a sudden, the cool sensation was gone. Vegeta looked up confused as Piccolo walked over to the dinner table and sat down.

"Come here. I can fix that." Piccolo beckoned gently. Not usually one to follow other's orders, Vegeta hesitated slightly. The Namek smiled, and for once, he didn't look mocking or amused. "Trust me. Don't lie and tell you're fine either, because you're not."

Vegeta was still skeptic, but he had to admit, his hand did hurt. Slowly, he stepped around the table to stand in front of Piccolo.

Even when he was sitting, Piccolo was still a good bit taller than Vegeta. This slightly irritated Vegeta, and he almost contemplated walking out and leaving the Namek to sit there by himself, but his hand was still burning and starting to itch, and there was just something about the way Piccolo was watching him that made him want to stay.

Slowly, he extended his hand to Piccolo, who took it gently and looked it over again.

"On my many travels around the universe, I've picked up a few tricks." Piccolo said. Vegeta looked perplexed when Piccolo brought Vegeta's hand to his mouth and blew gently on it.

An icy cold feeling covered Vegeta's hand and he took in a small breath, fascinated with the way it seemed to caress his burn. He was so caught up in the wonderful soothing that he didn't notice Piccolo open his mouth and lick his palm.

Vegeta snapped back to reality and attempted to pull away. To his surprise, however, Piccolo's hand shot out and caught his hip, pulling him closer so that he was standing between his legs. Vegeta's face grew hot.

"Trust me." Piccolo's deep voice purred, stirring up butterflies in the pit of Vegeta's stomach. He swallowed the lump in his throat and unclenched his fist.

The Saiyan's breath hitched as Piccolo took Vegeta's pinky in his mouth and began licking it gently, careful not to bite down and cut the Prince with his sharp canines.

The cold sensation returned and Vegeta breathed in deeply. His eyes began to flutter shut when Piccolo moved on to the next finger, again being very careful. The icy cold soothing spreading over his skin paired with Piccolo's smooth tongue was almost unbearable.

The Namek smiled to himself as he watched Vegeta's reaction. His face was flushed with a bright crimson band across his nose, his eyes were unfocused and half-closed, his lips were parted slightly, and Piccolo could feel a small tremble with every swipe of his tongue.

Piccolo gave the finger one last gentle lick before moving on to the next one. Feeling curious, Piccolo took the next finger and licked it slowly. Vegeta's eyes shut and his chest swelled. When the Namek began to tenderly suck on the digit, a quiet moan left the Prince's parted lips. A gentle squeeze on Vegeta's hip caused his legs to give out.

Piccolo caught the falling Saiyan around the waist and pulled him closer, causing their bodies to almost touch. Piccolo pretended not to notice the Prince's vulnerable state when he opened his eyes and looked up at him blearily.

Piccolo wrapped his tongue around the remaining two of Vegeta's fingers, and the moan elicited from Vegeta was much more sensual than the last, warming Piccolo's entire body. Vegeta shakily reached up and gripped Piccolo's shoulder. The Namek pulled Vegeta closer so that they were touching.

Deciding to push his curiosity further, Piccolo turned Vegeta's hand so that his palm was facing him, and then proceeded to slowly lick each finger from base to tip.

Vegeta dug his nails into Piccolo's shoulder and covered his mouth, stifling a long moan. He had almost forgotten about his sons upstairs, patiently waiting for their lunch.

He made a feeble attempt to push away from the Namek who held him captive.

"Piccolo…" He breathed.

"Trunks and… Mirai… I have to…" He couldn't seem to put a full sentence together. Piccolo smiled as the Prince moaned into his hand again.

"Easy, Vegeta. I'm almost finished." Piccolo soothed.

Vegeta shivered at the seductive tone lacing Piccolo's voice.

A short scream left Vegeta's mouth and he quickly covered it, as Piccolo ran his smooth tongue over Vegeta's palm. The Saiyan wasn't sure why he had screamed; because it was so cold or because it had felt so damn good.

Vegeta's breath came in short, pleading bursts as Piccolo went over his entire hand again quickly, just to make sure it had healed completely. The Prince raised an eyebrow in surprise when Piccolo kissed each individual finger and then his palm.

Piccolo let go of the shaking Prince's hand, but kept a firm grip around his waist. He didn't want his legs to give out and send him crashing to the floor.

Vegeta looked at his hand and saw it was completely normal again, save for the slight tingling feeling that remained. He looked at the skin of his hand for a good 60 seconds, stalling so that he wouldn't have to look at the green man holding him.

Piccolo chuckled at Vegeta's embarrassment. He really was adorable. He rather enjoyed holding the smaller man close like this. It was a lot easier to look into his face, instead of staring down on him when they were both standing.

"All better now?"

Vegeta looked up and saw Piccolo smiling at him. He fought the urge to look away when he felt his face heat up. The Namek's smile widened, showing off his sharp teeth.

"I'd say my work constitutes a thank you of some form." Piccolo chuckled.

Vegeta suddenly got extremely nervous and couldn't speak. The Namek's gaze held all of the weight of the universe. Vegeta's mind was racing as he made an effort to decipher Piccolo's request.

"A… a thank you…? What do you mean?" Vegeta asked timidly.

Piccolo leaned closer to Vegeta and stared into his eyes. The Saiyan wanted to squirm under the intensity of his gaze.

"However you wish." Piccolo purred, daring Vegeta with his coal eyes. Vegeta swallowed hard, still feeling slightly unnerved due to the closeness he was sharing with the Namek.

After several agonizing seconds of silence, Vegeta crushed his lips into Piccolo's with a sensual groan, knocking him back in the chair. Recovering quickly from the shock, Piccolo curled his arm around the Prince's thin waist and pulled him so close that they could feel each other's racing heartbeats.

Vegeta pulled back, breathing hard and blushing dark red. Piccolo opened his eyes slowly and searched Vegeta's face. He smiled and rubbed Vegeta's back gently.

"That was quite a thank you." Piccolo raised an eyeridge. Vegeta pulled away gently from Piccolo and walked back over to the sink. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"The boys will be wondering where their food is soon." He said softly. He heard the soft rustle of fabric and the Namek's gentle footsteps. Turning slowly, he gazed up into Piccolo's gentle face.

"I'll help you, if you'd like." He offered.

Vegeta smiled slowly, making Piccolo's heart skip a beat.

"Please?" He said, making Piccolo's stomach flip. Damn, how did he do that? He smiled back and nodded, already starting to prepare the food, trying to ignore the fleeting looks Vegeta was giving him every now and again.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Wow long chapter. 6 pages and a little over 2000 words. Haha nice. Brownie points to anyone who can name the manga I used as a reference for Piccolo's little trick. :) R&R please, as usual. You guys are the greatest!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch consisted of ramen with chicken and egg, green tea with sugar, and homemade potato chips. Mirai and Trunks were excited to see Piccolo, seeing him as their father's savior. They were right of course, but they didn't say anything. Vegeta had a small smile on his face, and as far as the boys were concerned, as long as their father wasn't blasting things, or worse, Piccolo was more than welcome.

"Wow, thanks dad! Thanks Piccolo-sama!" Trunks chirped when the men set his plates in front of him. Mirai nodded his thanks as well. Vegeta sat down at the table with his sons and watched them eat in silence. He had come to a painful conclusion whilst he and Piccolo had prepared lunch.

They couldn't stay in this house. Not right now.

He heaved a sigh, catching Piccolo's attention. He offered the Namek a weak smile, but Piccolo lifted an eyeridge, seeing through his façade. Vegeta's smile faded and he inclined his head towards the living room, standing and exiting the kitchen. Piccolo followed him, smiling at Mirai and Trunks, almost as a reassurance.

The demi-Saiyans waited until the kitchen door had shut completely to leap up and press their ears to the door, straining to hear. Mirai put a slender finger to his lips, signaling for Trunks to keep quiet. They could hear Vegeta and Piccolo talking, so they silently tuned in.

"You're not upset about earlier are you?" Piccolo asked, clearly hesitant. Vegeta was seated on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, it's not that." He said softly. He smiled another weak smile. "No problem there…" He said under his breath, so low that Piccolo didn't hear him. "No, it's just…" His smile faded once more. Piccolo frowned and seated himself next to the Prince, close enough to touch him, even though he wouldn't dare.

"Just what?" Piccolo questioned, watching Vegeta's face.

Vegeta sat back farther on the couch, releasing a deep breath as he did. "I can't stay in this house, Namek. I can't. If I do, I'd only depress myself further." His gaze swept the room, settling on Piccolo's calm face beside him. "This house reminds me too much of her. I'm going to take the boys and go elsewhere for a while."

Mirai looked down at Trunks, who in turn looked up at his older brother, worry etched on his young face. Not a word passed between them as they put their ears to the wood again.

Piccolo kept the panic from manifesting itself in his voice. "Elsewhere? Like what?"

Only a single day had passed since Goku's party and their intimate encounter at the lake, and already Piccolo couldn't imagine not seeing him. Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans, a **man**; a man who, at one point, was his enemy. A man who had, without even realizing, captured his heart, and melted the ice encasing it in a way Son Gohan never could. Did he dare to go as far as to admit that he may well be in love with the Prince? It seemed a ridiculous notion, but not one Piccolo could possibly dispel. Looks like he'll be doing some more thinking later.

Piccolo snapped out of his thinking when Vegeta sighed again.

"Not exactly sure, really. I could always just find an apartment or something." He shrugged. "I really don't know. What I do know is that I can't stay here." His expression dropped slightly. "I hope the boys will understand."

Mirai looked at Trunks again, who had a look of determination on his face. It seemed to say 'If it makes daddy happier I'll go.' Mirai nodded. Back to listening.

There was a long period of silence, during which Piccolo hesitantly put his arm around Vegeta and massaged his shoulder gently with his thumb. He was baffled when the Prince leaned against him, resting his head on his chest wearily. His eyes slid shut and all the angry lines disappeared from his face, making him look far more peaceful that Piccolo knew he felt. It was then that the Namek had an epiphany.

"Hey…" He said softly, in case the Saiyan on his chest had fallen asleep. A single onyx eye opened and focused on his face. "I know where you can stay." Vegeta sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Really. Where?"

Piccolo blushed a light tint of purple. "You could come stay at the Lookout. There are more than enough rooms for all three of you." He glanced back at Vegeta, regaining his composure. The Saiyan was studying him.

"You'd let us stay there?" He asked slowly. In reality, he would love to stay with Piccolo, but he wasn't about to admit that just yet. He was still confused about the current standing of their relationship, whatever it was.

Piccolo nodded. "I can have Mr. Popo prepare your rooms immediately."

Vegeta couldn't help it as his face broke into a huge smile. "Well then. Let him know I like silk sheets."

Piccolo smiled back. "Of course, anything you desire." That last bit slipped out, but Vegeta smiled wider, so Piccolo guessed it didn't matter.

Trunks smiled up excitedly at Mirai, who smiled back, equally excited. The Lookout sounded way more fun a place to live. They bumped fists and put their ears back to the door.

Vegeta kissed Piccolo chastely on the cheek and smirked. The Namek was stunned for a moment but recovered and smiled, showing teeth. He cupped Vegeta's cheek and delicately pressed his lips to the Prince's, who didn't think twice about kissing him back, wrapping his arms around the green man's neck.

Due to the silence, Mirai and Trunks cracked the door a little. Both of the demi-Saiyans' eyes widened when they saw their father sitting in Piccolo's lap, and promptly making out with him. Mirai pulled Trunks away from the doorway and shut it as inaudibly as he could.

"Trunks, listen, we can't ask father about this. We'll let him tell us, okay?" He said quietly.

Trunks nodded and smiled. "Daddy looks happy with Piccolo-sama."

Mirai cracked a smile. "Yea he does. I hope Piccolo can make father feel better."

Meanwhile, Piccolo was again blessed by the Gods. Vegeta had to remain up on his knees to reach the giant Namek's mouth, so he didn't feel Piccolo's growing erection.

Vegeta licked Piccolo's lips seductively before pulling back and smirking.

"So… what do you suppose we do now?" He asked slyly, letting Piccolo's racing mind decide what he meant. Piccolo chuckled as he looked at the blushing smirking Saiyan in his lap.

"We could tell your sons to gather their things so we can have you guys to the Lookout before dinner."

Vegeta chuckled back and traced a singer lightly over Piccolo's ear, making his breath hitch.

"We could… or we could continue what we were doing…" He purred, his low voice sounding raspier than usual.

The Namek groaned inwardly. He wanted to jump at the idea, but he was more than certain that Mirai and Trunks had probably grown suspicious by now.

"Maybe later." Piccolo smiled. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and flicked his tongue over the green man's ear, making him then bite his lip.

"Fine. I'll hold you to that, Namek." He playfully threatened. He kissed Piccolo once more before carefully crawling off of his lap and standing in front of him.

Piccolo smirked and stood, making Vegeta frown.

"Why must you be so damned tall?" He asked, irritated to some extent.

"I don't know. Genes I guess." Piccolo shrugged, still smirking.

Vegeta sniffed and walked past him, swinging his hips purposely. Piccolo swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the enticing Prince to the door.

Trunks and Mirai had already reseated themselves and made good progress on their lunch by the time Vegeta and Piccolo entered the kitchen area again. The Prince sat down at the table across from the lavender-haired boys, staying silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Boys, we're going to be moving out of here temporarily." Mirai looked up and feigned surprise, as did Trunks.

"I'm going to be blunt, kids. If I stay here, I'll either go insane or fall into a critical state of depression. I'm not too keen on either idea at the moment, so we're gonna leave."

Trunks put down his bowl of broth, his cerulean eyes wide. It pained Vegeta to look at them. "Where we gonna stay?" Mirai nodded in agreement.

Vegeta interlaced his fingers together and looked to the Namek standing behind him.

"With me at the Lookout." Piccolo replied.

Trunks' face split into a smile. "Awright!" He exclaimed, high-fiving Mirai. They finished their lunch quickly and ran upstairs to pack.

Vegeta stood up from the table and turned to Piccolo, who had raised an eyeridge when the boys left.

"They were… suspiciously excited." He grunted.

"You worry too much." Vegeta sniffed, and walked out of the room.

Piccolo shrugged, exited the house, and blasted off towards the Lookout to prepare for the arrival of the Saiyans.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Whoa, chapter 11 and I'm not even half-way done. O.O Can you believe that? I've got plans for this story all laid out all the way to the end. XD


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry my update took so long! I'm working on finishing up my other stories so I can focus fully on this one. Thank you all for being so patient!

Piccolo: It wasn't actually that long, Z.

Me: Shhh… It felt long…

Vegeta: Haha that's what she said!

Me: -palm forehead- Like that made any sense at all…

o-o-o-o-o

Trunks ran up the stairs and dove into his room, too excited to bother shutting the door again. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he hurriedly grabbed his suitcases out of his closet and began tearing his dresser apart, throwing his clothes in random directions. He was so busy with making his room a mess that he didn't notice Mirai enter the room.

Ducking and avoiding a pair of jeans, Mirai chuckled.

"Jeez, Trunks, slow down would ya? We're not leaving for another few hours." He leaned against the wall.

Trunks turned and smiled at him, blue eyes blazing.

"I'm just so excited!" Trunks gushed and went back to packing, i.e. throwing his clothes behind him and hoping they landed in his bags.

Mirai chuckled again and went to help Trunks.

"Why?"

"Because! We get to live at the Lookout. And daddy won't be so sad." Mirai nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's true."

o-o-o-o-o

Unbeknownst to the other occupants of the house, Vegeta had been standing outside his room for a total of 15 minutes, hand hovering shakily over the door knob. It had taken a lot of courage to just enter the **house**, but Vegeta just couldn't bring himself to enter the bedroom; the last place she had told him she loved him; the last place they had shown their love for each other; the last place he had heard her voice.

His hand dropped to his side. He couldn't do it.

He heard soft footsteps behind him.

"… Father?" Mirai's soft voice comforted him slightly.

He turned and smiled sadly.

"What's the matter?" His eldest son asked cautiously.

Vegeta shrugged half-heartedly.

Mirai frowned. "Father." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing." He snapped before jerking the door open and walking inside, slamming the door shut again in Mirai's face.

Once inside, Vegeta bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He could smell her in here. It suffocated him, grabbing his throat and forcing the air from his body in one giant punch to the stomach. Feeling the blood dribbling down his chin, the Prince swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and, ignoring his now dirty glove, started to empty his drawers.

o-o-o-o-o

"They're coming here?" Dende asked, mildly surprised. Piccolo nodded, throwing the green blanket back onto what was going to be Trunks' bed.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind." Piccolo said, straightening the wrinkles out of the blanket.

Dende shrugged. "No, I don't mind, as long as Vegeta doesn't bother me. He's kind of a jerk to me." He said with a pout. The older Namekian chuckled.

"Vegeta's different now, Dende, don't worry." He picked up the second set of sheets and began to make the bed across the room, which was going to be Mirai's bed. Dende shrugged again.

"We'll see. I'll go tell Mr. Popo to prepare a large dinner." He exited the room mumbling something about 'Saiyans' and 'out of house and home'.

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta and sons arrived at the Lookout, bags in hand, at promptly 6 o'clock, just in time for dinner. Mr. Popo greeted them at the entrance, somehow managing to hold all of their bags and lead them inside, where Dende was waiting.

"Hey Dende!" Trunks exclaimed, grabbing the small green one into a hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Nng, hey Trunks." Dende wheezed out. When the demi-Saiyan released him, he checked his ribs and, seeing as nothing was broken, smiled. "Welcome."

Mirai smiled back and Vegeta nodded.

"Please follow me to the main dining hall." Dende indicated the direction with his hand and walked away. Trunks raced after him and started chattering away. Mirai followed after with his father, both of them smiling. Trunks had been extremely hyper ever since they left the house.

As they were walking, Vegeta felt a familiar ki join the back of the group.

"How rude, not even meeting your guests at the door." Vegeta commented with a smirk, earning him a chuckle from the Namek who was now walking next to him. Mirai had walked ahead and joined Dende and Trunks.

"Well pardon me, but I was making sure your rooms were ready, your royal Majesty." Playful sarcasm laced his voice.

Vegeta laughed. "Yes, I am, and don't you forget it." He smirked up at Piccolo before walking ahead of him into the dining room.

The dining room was every bit as beautiful as the Lookout itself. The walls stretched at least 50 feet above their heads, meeting at a point that looked like it might be a tower of some sort. Intricate gold swirls covered the creamy-white walls, and continued down into the marble floor. Beautiful white crown molding circled the entire room and framed the doorways from the hallway and the kitchen. A large cherry wood table sat in the middle of the room, complete with cherry chairs with black and gold designs. A giant feast was spread across the black table cloth. It smelled delicious.

Trunks and Mirai were already seated with Dende and Mr. Popo, and were digging into the food, while Dende shyly sipped some water. Mr. Popo had his own modest plate of food and was enjoying it as much as the boys were. Piccolo walked past Vegeta and sat down at the head of the table, pulling the seat to his right out for Vegeta.

The Prince sat down and began to fill his plate.

"Uhm, it's really an honor for you all to be here, Mr. Vegeta, sir." Dende said timidly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but smiled anyways. "Thank you for having us." Dende mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

Dinner went by wonderfully. Most of the food was devoured by the three Saiyans, meaning there were hardly any left-overs. Mr. Popo was happy about that. After instructions from their father, the lavender haired boys helped clean up dinner and do dishes.

Vegeta sat out on the edge of the Lookout with his feet hanging over the edge, waiting for Piccolo.

The soft rustle of Piccolo's cape alerted the Saiyan of his arrival. Looking up at him as he joined him on the ground, Vegeta sighed.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. Really." He said awkwardly. Piccolo shrugged.

"Not a problem."

"Piccolo…" Vegeta said solemnly. The green man turned and looked at him.

"What happened in the living room…" Vegeta closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about that… I don't want to give you the wrong idea." He finally looked at the man sitting next to him. "But I haven't exactly recovered from all of this and—"

"I understand." Piccolo forced himself to say. "I won't rush anything." Piccolo placed a hand gently on Vegeta's shoulder. "You're important to me, and I respect you, and whatever you choose to do. I have your best interest at heart." He smiled, eliciting a smile from the Saiyan.

"Thank you Piccolo. Uhm…" A light blush dusted Vegeta's cheeks. Piccolo raised an eyeridge in response.

"I'm not saying that, maybe, you know… later, we couldn't… you know… try it…" Vegeta floundered, the blush deepening. Piccolo chuckled.

"Yea, I know. If it means anything to you…" Piccolo smiled wide, showing teeth. "I'm willing to wait." Vegeta's head snapped up and, after the surprise passed, a warm smile spread itself across his face.

"I'd like that. I'd like it a lot." 

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yay! Closer and closer to a main plot point! :D Art thou not EXCITED? I am! -rushes off to start chapter 13-


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Mentions of mpreg guys. Just warning you. It's a topic that won't go away. OH DAMN, spoiler. :O

o-o-o-o-o

The two warriors sat in silence as the sun turned the sky a brilliant shade of reddish-gold and then disappeared from sight; casting the world into darkness, save for the eerie glow of the moon and stars.

Piccolo stole a glance at Vegeta, again admiring how the light reflected the true dark-silver hue of his eyes. The Prince sat staring up into the sky, shifting his gaze from star-to-star.

"Truly an amazing universe we live in." He mused quietly. "I cannot think of many places up there that I have not visited at least once in my life." A small smile stuck itself on his face.

Piccolo nodded. He wasn't really focused on the stars however. The Namek fidgeted as he tried to ignore the question that was eating away at him.

Vegeta noticed his companion's discomfort.

"Something wrong?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Piccolo turned his dark eyes on Vegeta, hesitating.

"Actually. I have an inquiry."

Vegeta nodded but said nothing. The Namek took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"Our relationship has… changed… as of recently."

Vegeta nodded again, fully focused on the man sitting next to him.

"I suppose I am curious as to why… as to why it doesn't seem to bother you." Against his better judgment, Piccolo began to ramble.

"We're both men, and society frowns upon men being together. You're very proud so I assumed you wouldn't want your social standing soiled in any way, regardless of the other person. Then there are your sons to consider, I mean, how would they take it? If we were to take our relationship further. How would they react? I'm not sure—"

Much to his surprise, a warm body placed itself in his lap and strong arms encircled his neck, gently hugging him close. He calmed instantly.

"This planet is unique. It has rules about who you can and can't mate with."

Piccolo was temporarily distracted by Vegeta's use of the word 'mate', but decided that it was a conversation for another time.

Vegeta leaned back, still having to remain on his knees.

"On Planet Vegeta, it was not uncommon to have two males as a mated pair. In fact, a good percentage of the mated pairs were homosexual, although we didn't think of it that way. Your mate was someone worthy of you and to whom you felt close enough to want to spend the rest of your life with. Just because your mate was the same gender as you didn't set you apart. It was just another way of living." He smiled.

"Mirai and I have had many talks of Planet Vegeta, and the subject of mating has come up several times. He knows how it worked there, and he accepts it. He is no more judgmental of homosexuals than I am." The Prince removed himself from Piccolo's lap and stood.

"In reality, I didn't have a mother. My mother was actually the bearer my father mated with; nice man. He was kind of a softie, which was why he was the female of the relationship." He smiled at the Namek.

"I myself have never been with a male, not even in a casual relationship." His smile widened, becoming that devious grin that Piccolo found so fascinating.

"I'm curious to see how it turns out." He purred, leaning down to lick Piccolo's ear lovingly.

Piccolo breathed in sharply, and his heart soared as the implication of Vegeta's statement sunk in.

With another smile, Vegeta turned to walk away.

"I'd say it's about time for the boys to go to sleep."

o-o-o-o-o

"Trunks, QUIT IT! Seriously!" The older teen exclaimed as another blow from the pillow was delivered to his head. The 8-year-old wielding the fluffy weapon continued to giggle.

The bedroom door opened and both boys turned to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Bed. Now." He ordered. The demi-Saiyans did as they were told, settling down in their beds.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of Trunks' bed and smoothed the hair out of the 8-year-old's eyes, earning him a sleepy smile.

"Today's been a long day, so get some rest. Now, I know it isn't a pleasant subject, but we all know we'll have to start planning your mother's funeral soon."

All three faces in the room fell, and little tears gathered in the corner's of Trunks' blue eyes.

"Daddy? Do you think mommy went to Heaven?" He asked shakily.

The Prince looked at his youngest son and smiled.

"I know she did." He leaned forward and kissed Trunks' forehead.

"She's probably fuming right now because I let you stay up. I'll need a Guardian Angel from an angel. How often does that happen?"

Trunks giggled and snuggled under the covers. Mirai smiled and did the same. Vegeta got up and stroked Mirai's hair before turning out the light.

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo had eventually ventured inside after the departure of the Saiyan. His heart was still racing.

"_I'm curious to see how it turns out."_

The Prince's words echoed in his head. Did that mean Vegeta wanted to pursue their romantic relationship further?

The Namek smiled. He had finally admitted his true feelings for Vegeta to himself before the family had arrived.

The Saiyan did things to him that no one else ever could; physical aspect aside of course. The Namek couldn't keep his eyes off of the Prince for more than a minute. The very idea of Vegeta loving him back sent his mind reeling and filled his heart with hope; something he hadn't had in a long time. The Prince had him completely enthralled. There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for Vegeta. Anyone would think that he was crazy if he told them that. The Great Demon King Piccolo served no one but himself. But then again, things change.

Piccolo chuckled. Funny how life works. You never know what's going to happen.

o-o-o-o-o

Just outside the solar system, a small spaceship lazily made its way across the stars. A tall woman stood in front of the main window of the craft, face emotionless. Her main computer hummed to life.

"Saiyan Prince Vegeta located. Destination: North Galaxy. Planet: Earth" It said in monotone.

The woman left the window to sit in the captain's chair.

"Proceed." She commanded.

"Yes, Captain."

The ship kicked into hyper-drive, barreling straight for Earth.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ooo wonder who she is? ;3 We'll find out in the next chapter. R&R please. You guys keep me going. Also, if you haven't already, click HOME on my profile and bookmark my livejournal for FanFiction-related news. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Setting the ship on auto-pilot, the woman got out of her chair and sat on the floor in front of the window. Closing her eyes, she began breathing deep. Slowly her expression softened and she floated a foot above the ground unwaveringly. She proceeded to meditate quietly, blocking out the beep of her computer.

She spread out her field of search as far as it would go, hoping to find Vegeta, or even a small trace of him. She smiled when the huge power hit her consciousness.

"You've gotten so strong." Her eyes opened, revealing their heterochromatic colors; one black, one green. She stood again, flipping her long black French braid over her shoulder.

"If you're that strong," she chuckled. "Then you should know I'm on my way. Hopefully your manners have improved and you'll have the decency to greet a guest at the door."

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta bolted upright in bed.

'That power…' He couldn't believe what he was feeling.

Seconds later, his door slid open, revealing Piccolo.

Trying to ignore the Namek's lack of shirt, Vegeta got out of bed.

"You felt it too?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Seems we're going to have a visitor." He said flatly.

Vegeta strode past him and headed for the front gates. Piccolo followed, both warriors feeling the giant ki approaching quickly.

As they pushed open the front doors, they caught sight of the glimmer of metal in the distance past the moon. The men stood side-by-side, awaiting the stranger's arrival. As the ship came into focus, Vegeta quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

The ship landed about 500 yards in front of them; the light breeze from the landing blew Vegeta's hair gently. The powerful engine whined to a stop and there was a brief silence before the door hissed open. A tall figure presented itself before sauntering down the ramp, making a beeline for the men.

It was Piccolo's turn to look surprised.

The woman walking towards them was tall, not as tall as himself of course, but taller than Vegeta. She had snow white skin and jet black hair that was held back in a tight French braid that reached to her mid-thigh; no loose hairs were seen anywhere. She wore long flowing red robes with gold jewelry. The parts of her body that weren't covered by the robes revealed that she was extremely well-built for a female. There were no shoes on her feet, but they were perfectly spotless of dirt. Her most striking feature was her eyes; one black and one neon green with a cat-like pupil.

The strange woman stopped 10 feet in front of them and broke into a smile. Vegeta added to Piccolo's surprise by advancing forward and closing the space between himself and the woman. She continued to smile as Vegeta looked up at her.

Suddenly, the Prince extended his hand, sneering.

"Long time no see, bitch."

The woman grasped his arm, returning the sneer.

"Same to you, asshole." Her smile lost its sinister element as she unexpectedly picked Vegeta up and hugged him with a strength that would kill any normal person. A noise of protest from the Prince caused her to release him, earning her a half-hearted glare. An angry ki hit her in the chest and she looked in its direction. The ki was coming from a Namekian standing off to the right of Vegeta.

The woman frowned.

"Hey V? I don't think your friend likes me."

Piccolo's glare darkened at the nickname. Vegeta turned and smiled calmly at him.

"Relax, Namek." He chuckled. "She's not a threat."

Despite his reassuring words, Piccolo made no move to meet the woman. She noticed this, and took the initiative. She extended her hand and took a step forward.

"I'm Pota."

Pota almost took the step back when Piccolo stepped forward, grasping her hand with a strength that surprised even her. She suddenly felt extremely short with the Namek staring down at her.

"Piccolo." He grunted, freeing her hand and returning to Vegeta's side like a guard dog, falling silent again.

Still feeling the angry waves rolling off of Piccolo, Vegeta explained the woman.

"Pota is my older half-sister. She was born of the same bearer, but not the same father."

The Namek relaxed slightly, but still remained on guard. Vegeta turned back to Pota.

"Those clothes. Where's your armor? Where have you been?"

Pota looked down at her attire and chuckled, instantly reminding Piccolo of the Son family.

"My armor? Uhh, it got destroyed a couple decades back; I'm talking right after I left. As for where I've been, I traveled around; got in fights; ended up on a little planet named Piruto in the Eastern galaxy. That is one violent race, let me tell you. Lucky for me, however, I happened to have the same eyes as their lead Goddess." Her grin widened.

"So basically I've been living as a Goddess before I got antsy and came looking for your Royal ass."

Vegeta laughed, relaxing Piccolo more.

"Is that so. Well you found me." He yawned.

"This conversation will have to continue later, however, seeing as you woke me up." He smirked at Pota's surprise.

"Did I? Sorry. There was no way to tell when it was day or night on Piruto." She laughed, punching Vegeta's shoulder playfully. "Tomorrow then." With one last glance at the terrifying Namekian, she walked back onto her ship, the ramp hissing shut behind her.

Vegeta chuckled and headed back inside with Piccolo in his wake. Piccolo was still tense, so Vegeta sighed and stopped walking. Turning, he stared up at the green man in the hallway.

"Why are you so tense? Is it because she hugged me?" He waited for an answer, but got none.

"She's my sister, Piccolo. Don't forget that." There was a pause before his face split into a smile, confusing Piccolo.

"Could it be that you're jealous?"

Piccolo turned slightly purple.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You tell me." Came the Prince's quick answer.

Piccolo looked up as Vegeta floated up to eyelevel with him.

"Are you jealous because she got to touch me in such an intimate way?" Vegeta whispered. The innuendo in his question made Piccolo's skin prickle.

Vegeta leaned in and pressed his lips to Piccolo's in an open-mouthed kiss. He wrapped his arms around the Namek's strong neck and held him tightly.

Licking Piccolo's bottom lip sensually, Vegeta let a happy purr bubble up in his throat before leaning in close to Piccolo's ear.

"Don't be so impatient. You'll get your chance." He murmured against the soft skin before taking the pointy tip in his mouth.

Piccolo gasped and did his best to keep his knees from buckling. Vegeta pulled Piccolo against him on the wall and wrapped his legs around his waist, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Piccolo braced one hand on the wall behind Vegeta and curled the other around his thin waist, holding him up.

As they continued kissing deeply, Piccolo slid his hand slowly down the Prince's back, feeling every muscle beneath his shirt. His hand crept down to Vegeta's hip, gripping it gently, making Vegeta moan quietly against his mouth. His slid his hand up to Vegeta's back again, ghosting under his shirt. His fingers made contact with a raised spot on Vegeta's lower back.

The Saiyan stiffened instantly and Piccolo pulled back confused. As he did, his fingers moved slightly, brushing over the spot again. Vegeta's grip on his shoulders tightened and his breathing increased. The gears clicked into place as Piccolo came to realize what he was touching and how he could use it.

He pressed down on the tail scar with his fingers and slowly massaged it. Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head and a pleasure-induced whine passed his lips. Piccolo increased the speed of his caresses slightly, causing a huge shiver to rocket through The Prince's body. Piccolo felt Vegeta's intense shaking when his thighs tightened around his waist.

"I never knew Saiyan's tails were so _sensitive_." Piccolo drew out the last word. Simultaneously, he pressed his fingers harder into the little spot.

Vegeta's hips jerked forward and he leaned his head back against the wall, little sobs of pleasure falling from his lips as Piccolo assaulted his new found secret pleasure.

Piccolo chuckled at the Prince's current state.

There were beads of sweat on his brow and a dark blush on his face. His gloveless hands were digging little crescents into Piccolo's skin, his legs clenched tightly around Piccolo's waist, and his hips jerked forward ever so subtly with each appliance of pressure on his tail spot. Piccolo's grin widened as he saw the bulge in Vegeta's pajama pants.

Oh yes. This was something he was going to remember.

"If it weren't for the fact that it's so late, I'd have my way with you right now." Piccolo rumbled. He removed his hand from the spot and gently cupped Vegeta's groin, making Vegeta cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Seems like I've found your weak spot." Piccolo purred, earning a weak smile from the vulnerable Saiyan.

"I guess… so…" Vegeta managed to wheeze out.

Piccolo chuckled and kissed the smaller man passionately before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him back to his bedroom.

Vegeta was asleep before Piccolo even tucked him in, so the Namek gently kissed his forehead and exited the room, chuckling about how furious the small Prince was going to be with him come tomorrow.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh ho ho, Piccolo's so smart. I added Pota's bio to my LJ. Go read it. :) Click HOME on my profile to go there.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chapter 15! Woo hoo! :D

o-o-o-o-o

Trunks awoke with a yawn, stretching big before sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, seeing Mirai was still asleep. It was only 8 am, so he decided to let him sleep and slid off his bed into his slippers and padded down the hall.

Not entirely sure where everything was in the Lookout yet, he began to amuse himself by wandering the halls. He eventually found where the kitchen and dining room were located, and made himself some breakfast; nothing huge just yet. He would wait for everyone else. He seated himself at the table and began to eat quietly.

o-o-o-o-o

Pota hadn't been able to sleep. She had been up all night thinking and meditating. Even now, she sat in her Captain's chair in deep thought.

"That Namekian… Piccolo, was it? He was interesting. He didn't seem to like me being near Vegeta."

She sunk further into her chair.

"How intriguing… Vegeta carries the scent of one that has mated… but with a female. So what relationship does he have with Piccolo?" She furrowed her brow.

"And where is his mate?"

Her computer artificial intelligence (CAI) chirped to life.

"Don't you think you're being nosy?" His voice asked.

Pota chuckled.

"Am I? You call it nosy but I call it curiosity." She laced her fingers together.

"Besides, V said we'd continue our conversation today. I think I have the right to ask questions. It's been many years; two and a half decades to be exact. We need to catch up."

"It's not your place to know about his relationships."

Pota stood and stretched, glaring at the monitor addressing her.

"It is so! I'm his older sister. I have a license to be nosy."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Something about Piccolo makes me nervous though… like I need to be super careful around him."

CAI sighed.

"You are new to him. He is merely on guard. He would be classified as a warrior Namekian so it is his nature."

Pota looked out her window, frowning slightly.

"I've been to Namek, CAI. I know. But somehow, he is different. His energy… it's like he's in a class all his own."

She shrugged and stretched again, her stomach snarling at her in the process. She grimaced.

"Damn I'm hungry; time for some nourishment."

o-o-o-o-o

Trunks munched quietly on his apple, feeling down. He didn't want to think about the events of the previous day, but they kept flooding back to him like water from a broken dam. That alone was enough to make his eyes water and him sniffle, but then Vegeta's words about Bulma's funeral replayed in his head, and a lone tear crawled down his face.

His silent mourning was interrupted when an unknown ki approached the dining area. He wiped his tears and sat motionless at the table, awaiting the new visitor.

The demi-Saiyan tensed when the door slid open, revealing a frightening-looking woman. She sashayed into the room, searching for something. She didn't find it, however, since her gaze fell on Trunks.

Pota's eyes widened as she stared at the boy sitting at the table, who in turn was staring rigidly back. Why was there a child here? It wasn't Piccolo's kid; he wasn't Namekian. He had to be Vegeta's. In fact, the longer she watched his uneasy expression, the more the kid looked like Vegeta when he was younger.

"Hello there." She spoke gently.

Trunks remained stiff. He sensed no hostility in the woman's voice but you can never be too sure.

"Hi." He replied shortly. Pota smiled softly.

"You don't know me do you. You seem tense."

Trunks narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No I don't know you. Who are you?"

As if on cue, the door slid open again and Piccolo walked in, already dressed, minus the turban and cape.

"Her name is Pota. She's your… aunt." He said slowly, not sure if half-aunt sounded right. Deciding it would do for now, he continued into the kitchen, glancing momentarily at her.

"So be nice." He finished. Pota quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

All of Trunks' suspicion melted away as he looked at the woman in front of him with renewed curiosity.

"My aunt?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't know I had an aunt."

Pota smiled again and sat down at the table.

"So you're Vegeta's kid. You sure looked like him a couple minutes ago when I walked in here." She chuckled as Trunks sat up straighter and smiled proudly, again reminding her of Vegeta.

"I wanna be just like Dad when I get older. He's the greatest in the Universe. Of course, if I can't do that, I wanna be like Mirai."

Another unfamiliar name.

"Mirai?"

"Uh huh. He's my older self from the future, so technically he's my older brother." He continued to smile.

Pota nodded. A bizarre but not unfathomable concept.

"I see. Is he here with you?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yup. But he's still sleeping. He's so lazy sometimes. Dad's probably gonna make him spar with him for sleeping in." He chuckled.

Pota chuckled with him. Yep, this was Vegeta's kid.

"We've done all this talking and I just realized I don't know your name." She commented.

Trunks grinned wildly.

"Trunks. Trunks Briefs."

Pota resisted the urge to laugh and instead smiled.

"Cool name. I like it."

Trunks continued to grin. So far he liked his aunt. She was laid back, not like his dad. Both Pota and Trunks jumped when they felt a huge, flared ki enter the room, snarling. They turned to see Vegeta stalking towards them.

"Where's the Namek?" He demanded harshly. Pota thrust her thumb in the direction of the kitchen, watching with amusement as Vegeta snarled and stomped into the kitchen.

Trunks giggled.

"Dad's mad at Piccolo-sama." Pota smiled at her nephew.

"It would seem so, yes."

o-o-o-o-o

Just as Piccolo had predicted, Vegeta was indeed furious about the night before. The Namek had felt Vegeta approach, but made no move to meet him at the door. The Prince slammed the door open, entered, and shut it, rattling the pictures on the wall.

"How dare you leave me in such a state." He hissed angrily.

Piccolo, who was in the process of getting a glass of water, smiled but did not turn around.

Vegeta's anger intensified with the Namek's lack of response. He snarled when Piccolo finally turned around and faced him, glass in hand, smirk on his face.

Vegeta bristled at the expression.

"No one touches the Prince of Saiyans and then leaves him hanging."

Piccolo's innocent smirk morphed into a full-blown grin, making Vegeta's heart race.

"Are you implying I should finish where I left off?" Piccolo rumbled. He set his glass down on the counter and advanced towards the Prince, noticing the blush already forming on his cheeks.

Vegeta suddenly looked very shy as Piccolo came towards him.

"Maybe… I don't know…"

Piccolo stopped in front of him, giving him nowhere to go. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Vegeta's forehead, feeling the heated skin under his lips.

A little sigh left Vegeta's lips as Piccolo picked him up and held him close, resting his head in the crook of the Prince's neck. Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed deeply, aware that Piccolo was walking. His eyes opened again when Piccolo set him down on the counter. They stared at each other, drinking in each other's image. Vegeta squeaked quietly when Piccolo suddenly crushed his lips against Vegeta's, instantly being granted entrance with his tongue.

Piccolo slid his fingers up Vegeta's neck to cup his cheek, sweetly caressing it with his thumb. Vegeta's heart rate increased when he felt Piccolo's fingers work their way under his shirt, going for his tailspot.

The Prince moaned softly when Piccolo's cool fingers touched the raised scar, gently petting it before applying pressure. Vegeta's back arched and he broke the deep kiss to cover his mouth, silencing another louder moan. He scooted his hips forward in order to get closer to Piccolo. What he got instead was a surprise.

When Vegeta moved forward, he brought their bodies together, like he wanted. What he didn't expect was the feeling of something warm pressing against his inner thigh. He looked down and his eyes widened a fraction.

Piccolo chuckled and grinned when he felt the shift in Vegeta's attitude. He felt no embarrassment when he leaned back and smiled as Vegeta stared at his crotch.

"Looks like my secret is out." He chuckled.

Vegeta finally managed to tear his gaze away and stared up at Piccolo, obvious surprise in his face.

"But I thought… you… how?" His mind was still a little foggy.

Piccolo simply smiled and reapplied his fingers to Vegeta's neglected tailspot, making the Prince shiver and spread his legs wider so Piccolo could fit between them.

"Do you really want me to stop and explain?" Piccolo asked playfully, enjoying the array of emotions that were playing across Vegeta's face as he touched him.

Vegeta shook his head vigorously. This interesting twist of fate could easily be used to his advantage.

With a throaty purr, Vegeta ground his hips forward into Piccolo's obvious erection, earning him a deep pleasure-laced growl from the Namek.

The Prince smirked up at the blushing man, grinding his hips sinfully slow.

Both men's heads snapped up and they leapt apart, quickly occupying themselves with something other than each other. They calmed their bodies just in time for Pota to knock on the door.

"Hey. Uhm. If I come in, I'm not gonna get hit with anything right?"

Vegeta opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you need to worry about that?" Pota took a second to answer, not missing the man's slightly messy hair and swollen lips, and she fought the urge to giggle.

"You seemed pretty mad when you walked in here so; I thought maybe you'd be throwing stuff." She shrugged. Vegeta put his fists on his hips.

"What am I, six years old?" He whipped around and glared at Piccolo, who had begun to cough into his hand. Seeing the look Vegeta was giving him, Piccolo smiled and turned back to the sink, refilling his glass of water he had just downed.

Ignoring the green man, Vegeta turned back to Pota.

"What do you want?" He snapped, irritated.

Pota laughed and swept past him.

"Still not a morning person I see."

Vegeta sniffed but did not reply.

Pota giggled. She could tell Vegeta was annoyed, which meant she had interrupted something, so she grabbed her glass of juice and went to leave.

"We've got a conversation to finish, V." She said over her shoulder before shutting the door.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"She always did have terrible timing." A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and he smiled when he felt warm lips on his neck.

"We can always finish later; now that my secret's out." Piccolo purred in his ear, then kissed the Prince's neck again before letting him go.

Vegeta turned to face him. His eyes traveled down Piccolo's body, pausing at his crotch, before going back to his face. He smirked seductively.

"Indeed. You have some explaining to do."

Piccolo flashed him a toothy grin before following the Saiyan out into the dining area.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hahaha what will happen now that Vegeta knows? :O The suspense!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I typed this up during class very ninja-like. I kept having to put the window down when my teacher came around. XD So you guys better review this like a beast!

o-o-o-o-o

The two warriors entered the dining room where Pota was talking to Trunks. Vegeta sat down next to his son and Piccolo placed himself next to the Prince. Pota smiled at them but said nothing.

"Trunks. Go wake Mirai up and train or something. Pota, Piccolo, and I have a conversation to finish." Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded, said goodbye to all of them and flew out of the room.

Pota watched him exit.

"He flies well." She commented. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, smiling.

"Of course. He's my son. He learned to fly at an early age." Pota nodded then turned back to the two men in front of her.

"So, what have you been up to? Family stuff obviously." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Piccolo stiffened.

Vegeta entire demeanor darkened.

"Yes…" He answered slowly.

That wasn't the answer Pota was looking for, so she pressed further.

"He has such beautiful blue eyes. His mom had blue eyes I'm guessing?"

"Yes…" Slower still.

"So where is she? I'd like to meet her." Pota's smile was fake as she waited for a reaction.

Piccolo winced as Vegeta's ki began to climb.

"She's… not here." He said through gritted teeth.

"Obviously." Pota snorted. Piccolo knew there was hidden meaning behind her statement, but he was focused on Vegeta's dangerously high power level.

"I know she's not here. You're not very discreet with your activities behind closed doors."

Both Pota and Piccolo jumped when the Prince's ki went through the roof. Vegeta stood abruptly, sending his heavy chair flying backwards away from him.

Even though Piccolo had been monitoring Vegeta's ki, he hadn't expected him to jump to Super Saiyan so quickly. Of course neither did Pota. She stared slack-jawed at Vegeta, whose golden locks where blowing in an unseen wind, a glare of pure rage plastered on his face.

"WHAT I DO BEHIND CLOSED DOORS IS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!"

Pota took a second to recover from his outburst before returning his glare and retaliating.

"It's my fucking business if I think you're cheating on your mate!" She shouted.

Vegeta laughed bitterly, surprising her.

"Cheat? On Bulma? SHE'S DEAD, POTA!" His rage returned.

"DEAD YOU HEAR ME! AS OF 2 DAYS AGO SHE IS DEAD!" He screamed at her, shocking her into silence.

Pota's mouth opened and closed a few times before Piccolo stood and grabbed Vegeta's arm in a gently firm grip.

"Vegeta calm down." He said quietly.

"She's dead and it's all my fault!" Vegeta said softer. An eerie look of understanding passed over his face.

"It's all my fault." He repeated slower.

"Vegeta…" Piccolo said with a note of warning in his voice.

All the color left the Prince's face and Piccolo caught his arm as his knees locked.

Pota watched worriedly as Piccolo led Vegeta back to a chair and all but forced him to sit down. The look of shocked comprehension never left the Saiyan's face.

"My fault…" He repeated a third time. Piccolo didn't let go of his arm as he and Pota watched Vegeta stare straight ahead. He began to tremble.

"If I had gone with her to get the boys…" His voice began to crack.

"I could have saved her. I should have been there to protect her." He swallowed a sob.

Pota watched in awe. She had known Vegeta her whole life and never before had she seen the Prince so emotional. Her eyes traveled up to his golden hair and blue eyes. Her forehead creased in thought. His ki was unlike anything she had ever felt. What was he exactly?

All at once, Vegeta returned to normal and fell silent, looking down at the table. In doing so, he missed Piccolo's deathly glare at Pota and her returned apologetic look. He quietly excused himself and left the room.

Pota stood to follow him but was stopped by Piccolo's gruff voice.

"Stay. You need to hear this."

She hesitated but eventually sat back down.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the chair, wondering where to start.

"I'm sorry… for my earlier comment… about the closed doors thing… it… wasn't my place." Pota said softly. Piccolo looked at her.

"It's understandable. You were just trying to look out for Vegeta. Of course that's also what I've been trying to do." He said with a little acid in his voice.

Pota nodded.

"Yea I know. I just don't know when to keep in my own business sometimes, and Vegeta knows that."

Piccolo nodded. Seeing that he had Pota's full attention, he began to talk.

"I'm going to tell you everything from the beginning. I first met Vegeta 15 years ago when he came to this planet looking for the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls are mystical artifacts created by my uncle, Kami, to grant wishes. Vegeta wanted to wish for eternal life, but was unable to do so. He and I were naïve and similar in the fact that we greatly underestimated our opponent. Vegeta is not the only full-blooded Saiyan on this planet."

Pota seemed confused.

"Even if you don't know him," Piccolo continued. "You probably know his name. Here, he is called Son Goku. Vegeta, however, calls him Kakarrot."

Pota's eyes widened.

"Kakarrot? Vegeta was defeated by—"

"Goku is unlike any fighter I've ever seen before. Vegeta would never say it but he agrees. When Goku first fought Vegeta, I heard that his power level was over 8000."

Pota had another outburst.

"8000? Are we talking about the same Kakarrot here? Raditz's little brother?"

Piccolo nodded and Pota lapsed into another silence.

"His power far surpasses that now. He is able to become a Super Saiyan."

"… The Super Saiyan exists?" Pota asked.

"Yes. In fact, Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan state just moments ago."

"But —"

"There's more than one Super Saiyan. Goku has 2 sons who can also transform. Trunks and Mirai can do it too."

Pota was awestruck.

"They're gonna have to teach me how to do that…"

Piccolo nodded.

"Now back to the whole point of this. Somehow we all ended up on Planet Namek to find the Namekian Dragon Balls. We instead banded together to fight Freeza, whom Goku defeated."

Pota was getting a headache. She was going to have to meet this Goku, because he sure as hell didn't sound like the Kakarrot from Planet Vegeta.

"Planet Namek was destroyed, and Vegeta came back to Earth with all of us. Bulma took him in since he had nowhere to go, and you can fill in the blanks from there."

Pota nodded.

"She was human?"

"Yes; a beautiful woman, as you could probably tell from Trunks' appearance."

Pota nodded again. Piccolo looked solemnly at her.

"2 days ago, Bulma was killed in a car crash. Trunks and Mirai survived because of their Saiyan heritage and training. Bulma was a business woman, not a fighter; she didn't stand a chance."

Pota couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wow… I… I don't even…" She looked down. "I shouldn't have pushed Vegeta. It wasn't any of my business to know about his… relationships." She blushed lightly.

Piccolo said nothing. He felt it necessary for Pota to humble herself. The blame would fall on her completely if Vegeta became reclusive.

The Saiyan began to stand.

"I should probably talk to him—"

Again she was stopped by Piccolo's commanding voice.

"No. Leave him be. He'll come back when he's ready."

Pota glared and unintentionally let loose a small snarl.

"What makes you think you can stop me? Last I checked, you didn't control Vegeta." She stepped around the table to stand in front of him.

"Or me."

Piccolo was in her face before she could react, seething.

"No I don't. But this is my tower, my home. MY PLANET. Literally! I own this place. You don't like it? Leave!" He growled.

Pota made another face but backed down.

"Fine."

With that, she whirled around, robes flaring out around her like bloody wings, and stormed out of the dining room. Piccolo glared after her before leaving and going to his own room.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Mmmhmm Piccolo told Pota! I love how I abuse my own OC's. XD R&R please! I want to get to 50 reviews! C'mon, just one more and we're there! :D


	17. Chapter 17

The wind threaded her dainty fingers through Vegeta's hair as he flew top-speed across the terrain. He breathed deep, feeling the icy cool air fill his lungs. Flying always helped him clear his head. He hadn't meant to go off like that, and he certainly hadn't meant to go Super Saiyan in front of Pota, but what happened, happened and he knew he'd have to go back eventually. He frowned.

Vegeta wasn't entirely sure why he was headed towards his current destination, but he kept flying. He landed in front of the little teapot house of the Sons minutes later. He strode up to the door and knocked twice, then stood back and waited.

The door opened to reveal Goku's eldest, Gohan. The demi-Saiyan looked surprised to see him but smiled anyways.

"Vegeta, hi."

Goten peeked out from behind his older brother and waved.

Vegeta smiled lightly.

"Is Kakarrot here?"

Gohan shook his head.

"No he's out training somewhere in the forest. That way, I think." He indicated the direction.

Vegeta nodded his thanks and blasted off in search of Goku.

o-o-o-o-o

Goku landed lightly on his toes and wiped the sweat from his brow. Smiling, he prepared to work through the routine again, but stopped when he felt a familiar power approaching him.

He turned and watched as Vegeta executed a front flip and landed a sort ways from him.

"Hey." Vegeta said.

Goku smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

Vegeta looked around the area awkwardly.

"Would you spar with me?"

Goku nodded and got into a fighting stance.

The two warriors sparred and trained for a good two hours before they stopped for a break.

Goku tossed Vegeta a water bottle and sat down on a tree stump.

"Wow, you've been training hard." Goku laughed.

Vegeta nodded and continued to sip his water quietly. Goku looked at his comrade.

"Something's bothering you." He said softly. Vegeta finally looked at him. Sighing, he sat down next to Goku on the huge tree stump.

"My sister arrived on Earth late last night."

Goku looked surprised.

"You have a sister?"

"Half-sister if you want to get technical." He looked down. "Kakarrot. How would you describe me? What am I to you?" He looked at the other Saiyan.

Goku reclined back on the stump and looked thoughtful.

"I consider you my friend, possibly my best friend, besides Krillin of course. You're one of the proudest people I've ever met. You motivate me to keep up my training. You train so much harder than the rest of us; you never give up; you do what needs to be done, regardless of the situation. Sometimes I wish I was more like you." He turned and smiled at the shocked Prince.

"I know you'd never say it out loud, but I always hope that you consider me a friend, Vegeta."

The Prince was silent for a moment before looking at Goku nervously.

"You consider me a friend, Kakarrot? If what you say is true then… then you won't judge me."

Goku looked perplexed but motioned for him to continue.

"I… wasn't planning on telling anyone but." He chuckled. "I can honestly say you're one of the few people I trust on this planet." He looked venomous. "Don't tell anyone I said that." Goku smiled but kept quiet.

Vegeta still looked uncomfortable so Goku forced himself to be patient. It wasn't often that he and the Prince had real conversations aside from yelling at each other, much less a heart-to-heart discussion. He locked up his muscles to keep from bouncing with excitement.

"The night of your party. You found Piccolo and me by the lake. He told you we were sparring…"

Goku nodded.

"He… lied." Vegeta admitted.

Goku was surprised. Why would Piccolo do that?

"I put us in a… interesting situation… that changed in a way neither of us expected…" The Prince struggled with his words, and Goku remained ever patient.

"We were just messing around and… I hadn't intended for it to become… intimate."

It went without saying what Vegeta was talking about, and Goku really didn't know what to say initially. He was silent for a second before he gently put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Well just so you know, both of you have my support." He smiled and Vegeta visibly relaxed.

"So you and Piccolo huh?" He chuckled. "I never woulda thought of that."

Vegeta gave him a questioning look.

"Not in a bad way. You guys just seem like you don't get along." He looked at the smaller man. "So Piccolo has feelings for you?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes. I'm not sure how deep they go but… I'm pretty sure it wasn't a one-time thing." He didn't bother to mention that his statement had already been validated the last few days.

"And what of your feelings for him?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at his hands and shrugged.

"I don't completely know. The boys and I moved into the Lookout yesterday. I couldn't stand to be in that house. So, I've been closer to him." He looked at Goku with honesty in his eyes. "I do have feelings for him. But… I'm not sure what they are exactly yet. It might be love… maybe. I don't want to rush into anything yet… Bulma, you know…" He looked back down. Goku nodded.

"Yea I understand. Do Trunks and Mirai know yet?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"I probably won't tell them until after Bulma's funeral when we've all calmed down a bit. I don't want them to think anything bad, like I was having an affair or something. You know how kids are these days."

Goku made a sound of acknowledgment.

"You have my support no matter what, and I hope you guys make each other happy. Oh, I wanna meet your sister sometime."

"Pota. Her name is Pota."

"Pota, then. I wanna meet her."

Vegeta stood and stretched.

"Sure, I guess." He turned and suddenly glared.

"If you tell anyone about this…" He warned. Goku grinned.

"I know. You'll turn me to slime. You have my word. This stays between us until you say otherwise." That put a smile back on the Prince's face. Without another word, he powered up and headed back to the Lookout.

o-o-o-o-o

Pota was blowing off steam by wailing on her punching bag. The 900-lb. bag went flying into the opposite wall of her training room after a particularly powerful kick. She straightened out of her stance with a glare. She bared her teeth and blew the bag to bits with a finger beam. A new bag automatically replaced the old one. CAI's voice resounded in the hollow room.

"Saiyan Prince Vegeta approaching."

Pota shut down the training room and exited for a shower. She was done in 2 minutes flat and dressed in new robes just in time for CAI to talk to her again.

"Vegeta has landed. Should I grant him entrance?"

"Yes." Pota answered.

The door hissed open and Vegeta's light footsteps were heard against the metal. The female Saiyan stood in front of her chair with her arms crossed as Vegeta came into the control room. His posture mirrored hers, and for a moment, neither of them spoke. Pota's expression softened.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I know you're hurting." Vegeta's eyes never left her face as she turned and sat down in her chair.

"I know what it's like to lose a mate." Her words shocked Vegeta greatly. Pota never seemed like the type to actually settle down and stay with one person more than a night.

"Do you remember Kyuuka?" She spoke whilst looking at the floor. An image of a short girl with shoulder length, wild hair and bright, innocent eyes entered Vegeta's head. He made a sound of recognition.

"When I left Planet Vegeta, she followed me. She found me and, after much fighting and arguing, I let her come with me. She grew on me, and I fell in love with her. A year later, I made her my mate. Two years later… she was taken from me." Her voice sounded strained.

"In the same battle that I lost my eye, I lost her." She looked up at her brother with watery eyes. "I know how much it hurts. She's been gone for a decade, and I still find myself aching and having nightmares." She smiled weakly.

"I never moved on; I haven't had the will to do so. I swore up and down that there was no one else for me, and I meant it. But you were able to find common ground with someone who could make you happy and help you heal."

Vegeta sat in shocked silence. This was the second time today that someone close to him had shocked him this much.

Pota stood and hugged him briefly before releasing him and holding onto his arm.

"You are my little brother, but you are first and foremost my Prince. Either way, I fully support you and will learn not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

Vegeta smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Pota. Your support means a lot to me."

Pota chuckled.

"You're welcome. Now I've got to go apologize to Piccolo." She sighed

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and Pota laughed.

"Don't ask."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Nice long chapter for you guys. :) Keep those reviews coming! If you haven't already, go bookmark my LiveJournal. It'll keep you up-to-date on everything going on here on my FanFiction. R&R as always!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had it written for months. I just never got around to actually typing it up. Heh heh yea. Anyways review!

**Review Replies:**

**Stednie0514: **Yes I know. It was hard but I managed it. XD

**Lil Joker: **Goku will be a more prominent character from now on, now that he's met Pota and stuff.

**Pannybaby123: **Thanks for your continued support!

Now on to the story!

o-o-o-o-o

Trunks fell to the ground with a yell, but recovered in time to dodge a ki blast directed at him.

"You can't keep dodging, Trunks! It won't do you any good in the long run. C'mon attack me!" Mirai's voice rang out across the courtyard. A barrage of new blasts followed the young boy as he quickly thought of a strategy. His plan was thwarted when a new ki blast shot him out of the sky. He heard Mirai's matching yell as he, too was shot down. Both boys landed heavily on the ground panting. They looked up to see their father approaching them with his fists on his hips.

"Neither of you had your guard up. Next time I won't be so pleasant."

Despite his serious tone, both boys knew he wasn't really angry. He walked in front of them and hoisted them up by their arms. He then turned to Mirai.

"You did feel the attack coming didn't you." When the demi-Saiyan nodded, he turned to Trunks.

"As did you?" Trunks nodded.

Vegeta nodded.

"Good. I'm going to teach you something new then. Pay attention." Both boys nodded.

"Mirai, prepare yourself; act like you're going to fight me." Although Mirai knew it was suicide, he got into a stance anyways. Vegeta stepped back but remained upright.

"When I say, shoot an energy blast at my face."

Mirai looked at his father like he was crazy, but nodded anyways. Just to be safe, he took a few extra steps back, putting 6 feet of space between himself and the Prince.

To his left, he saw Pota approaching them, then stopping next to Trunks. After a curt nod from Vegeta, Mirai shot a powerful ki blast to the center of Vegeta's face. Literally before the blast hit, Pota caught the slightest twitch of Vegeta's eyebrow. The blast was repelled away into the sky. Mirai and Trunks, however, didn't see as Pota did, and sat amazed.

"I can tell by your faces that you didn't see it." The Prince smirked. His sons shook their heads. Pota smiled.

"It's simple." The boys looked at her. "He raised his ki at the last minute, therefore deflecting the blast." The boys nodded in understanding.

Vegeta nodded as well.

"Boost your power level to just below Super Saiyan and you will be able to deflect most, if not all, small attacks like that. I advise you not to try it against larger attacks, like the Kamehameha, or the Final Flash, but with small attacks, you can't fail."

After the boys nodded again, he smiled at them, then to Pota, and then left to go inside.

The boys sat a little confused before they heard the cracking of knuckles.

"Alright boys, now it's YOUR turn to teach ME." Pota grinned. Mirai raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna be a Super Saiyan."

o-o-o-o-o

Piccolo sat in a quiet contemplative state in his bedroom, mulling over the recent events that had taken place. Pota had visited him a while ago and apologized, which he accepted and then sent her out. He was still upset with her for thinking that she could just order him around in his own home on his own planet. There was only one person who had the right to do that.

The Namek smiled as his thoughts drifted to the Saiyan Prince. It hadn't even been a week since their first taste of intimacy and Piccolo was already addicted. Images of the black-haired man danced unrelentingly through his head 24/7. The naturally "bonfire by the beach in the evening" smell of Vegeta filled his nose and sent his head spinning every time he was around him.

Piccolo loved everything about him… except one thing. His body; his damned gorgeous, tempting, perfect body. The more heated their sessions of love became, the more Piccolo wanted to take Vegeta fully and make him his own. He wouldn't dare do so without the Saiyan's permission of course, but every move Vegeta made around him was sensual, and Piccolo constantly found his body aching with the need to touch Vegeta and show him how much he really cared.

Piccolo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice another person enter his room. Of course, the fact that his room was designed to block anyone on the outside from sensing the ki inside had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and zeroed in on a corner of his room. He snarled.

"Who dares enter my room?"

A low chuckle came from the dark and Piccolo groaned inwardly when his younger brother Nail emerged from the shadows. Perfect.

"You still find my presence offensive?"

Piccolo stood from his lotus position on the floor and glared.

"When you show up unannounced and fail to ask my permission? Yes. It actually kind of pisses me off." He snapped, making the younger Namek flinch a bit.

"Apologies, brother." The young Namek said quietly. Piccolo sniffed.

"What is it you want from me?" He sighed.

Nail straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I came for Dende. He is needed on New Namek." After a raise of brow from Piccolo, he continued.

"There's a meeting session for all the Namekian elders. Dende technically counts."

Piccolo nodded. "How long will he be gone?"

"No less than a year."

"A year? Who's going to watch over the Earth while he's gone?" Piccolo asked. The silence from his younger counterpart made his shoulders tense up in irritation.

"You're not serious. I'm a warrior, not a God. Why me?" Piccolo protested sourly. Nail put his hands up.

"Hey I'm just the messenger. You're the only other Namekian on this planet, so the responsibility naturally falls to you."

Piccolo crossed his arms and bared his teeth, growling slightly, as was his custom when he was met with something distasteful.

"Fine. I'll go get Dende. Now get out of my room." He snapped, causing Nail to make a hasty retreat out the door. Piccolo followed, brushed past him, and continued down the hall to where Dende observed the Earth; the Seeing Room.

When the doors slid open, Piccolo entered soundlessly with Nail in his wake, who was equally quiet. The small God was monitoring the oil spill in America.

"Dende, there's someone here to see you." Piccolo said, then motioned towards Nail when the small Namek turned. Upon realizing who had come, Dende grinned.

"Nail! Hi." He greeted cheerfully. Nail returned his smile.

"Nail is here to take you to a required Elders' session, so pack your bags, kid; you're going to New Namek."

Dende turned away from the projected image of the Globe and looked concerned.

"How long will I be—"

"Messenger boy says no less than a year." Piccolo replied before Nail could even open his mouth. Dende went to protest, but Piccolo spoke again.

"So you better teach me how to use that Globe thing because apparently I have to take over while you're gone." At Dende's expression of mixed confusion and horror, Piccolo thrust his thumb in Nail's direction.

"Piccolo is the only other Namekian on Earth that has the power to take over the duty." Nail explained. After a few minutes of instruction from Dende (and unneeded bickering between Nail and Piccolo), Dende left with Nail to prepare for his departure. All three warriors were stopped abruptly when a huge spike of power pushed them back a step. Exchanging looks, they rushed outside.

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta had been running through a new fighting form when the power spike hit. He rushed outside and found Piccolo, Dende, and another mildly familiar Namekian standing outside as well. Trunks came running up to them, clearly excited.

"You'll never guess what happened!" He said breathlessly. Vegeta smirked in response.

"I bet I can." He retorted as Pota and Mirai approached the group. Everyone gaped when they saw Pota's raven hair was now gold and her normal eye was turquoise.

"They sure make a big deal out of something so easy." She commented with a shrug. Mirai laughed.

"Don't even try and play it off like that, Aunt Pota. You struggled a little." Pota ruffled his hair playfully.

"Shut up, you didn't have to tell them that."

Vegeta nodded.

"Becoming a Super Saiyan is actually quite difficult; we are all just above the average potential of a Saiyan." All Saiyans present nodded their agreement. Just then, another Saiyan made himself known, having obviously teleported there. Goku looked around.

"What's going on? What was that power—" He then noticed the Super Saiyan to his right, at whom he blinked stupidly. She turned to him smiling.

"You must be Kakarrot, or as you prefer to be called, Goku." She extended her hand, which Goku took and grinned.

"And you're Pota, Vegeta's sister." Upon her quizzical look, Goku chuckled.

"Vegeta mentioned you earlier today when we were training."

Pota nodded and released his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She chirped, and then let her Super Saiyan state fade. Goku looked at her appreciatively.

"So you're a Super Saiyan? It's not an easy task." He stated. Pota shrugged.

"As of a little bit ago I am. And yea, not easy, but not especially hard either." She smiled.

Vegeta frowned at how friendly Pota and Goku were being.

"Kakarrot." Vegeta's voice made Goku turn.

"Come with me. We need to discuss Bulma's funeral." He said with a little difficulty. Goku's expression grew serious and he followed the Prince into the Lookout. The rest of the group watched with amusement when Vegeta smacked Goku upside the head, snarling some form of threat at him, causing Goku to put his hands up in flustered defense. Piccolo chuckled at the piece of the conversation he caught.

"You ever flirt with her again, I'll castrate you."

"Huh? Flirt? But I wasn't—"

"NEVER again, you hear me?"

"Alright, alright!

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Before you ask, NO Pota is not paired with Goku. Vegeta is just being overprotective. :) R&R as usual. Your support is greatly appreciated I promise you!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Finally the moment we've all been waiting for. XD

**Review Replies:**

**Stednie0514: **:O Woman art thou psychic? I already had that planned for this chapter, which is obviously up before Christmas. I don't plan on writing over the break sooo had to get this in. ;)

**pannybaby123: **I always read fanfics at work. :P So bad.

**Random: **Thank you so much for the awesome review! Oh the teasing ends now… I like Pota. You guys will hopefully love her later on. She's important. And Piccolo will more than likely mess SOMETHING up. Because I have declared it so. YAY more cookies!

Now on to the story! ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta and Goku spent the better part of the day planning out Bulma's funeral, and calling people to let them know the day, place and what not. Trunks and Mirai trained some more, practicing the technique their father had taught them. Piccolo spent the rest of the day watching over the Earth, and actually enjoying himself. Pota popped in once or twice out of pure curiosity until he chased her out, claiming she was being distracting.

The sun began to set and after dinner they all retired to their bedrooms, exhausted; Piccolo especially. Amazing how tired one gets whilst watching over a whole planet. With a small yawn, he turned off his main light, turned on the bedside lamp, settled down in the middle of his bed and began to meditate.

Slowly he began to fall into a deep almost dream-like state. His heart rate slowed along with his breathing, and he feared he would fall asleep he was so peaceful.

His door opened, allowing a sliver of light to enter and light up half of his face. The small figure standing in the doorway hesitated before entering silently.

Vegeta closed the door and crossed the room, coming to a stop at the end of Piccolo's bed. He watched the Namek for a moment before biting his lip and taking a deep breath, trying to quell the violent butterflies in his stomach. With feline stealth, he slid one leg onto the bed, then the other, watching Piccolo for any change of expression. Seeing none, he slowly crawled forward until he was kneeling in front of the Namek. He took in Piccolo's features, admiring the sharp lines of his face and neck, his broad shoulders and chest, his strong, safe arms; his eyes took everything, burning it into his memory. He wanted to remember this.

Biting his bottom lip, he straightened up and touched Piccolo's shoulder before sliding into his lap, one leg on either side of his hips. He felt Piccolo start slightly and then relax after he realized who it was.

"Don't open your eyes." Vegeta said quietly. Piccolo's brow furrowed slightly, but he kept his eyes shut. Vegeta could feel his pulse pounding in his stomach as he sat up on his knees, holding Piccolo's shoulders for support. He swallowed hard before he leaned in close to Piccolo's ear, took the Namek's hands, and placed them on his hips.

"Memorize me." He whispered, thankful his voice didn't shake to show his nervousness.

An airy breath from Piccolo was all the response he got before he felt Piccolo's fingers move.

Piccolo took slow relaxed breaths, keeping his pulse controlled. He moved his fingers up Vegeta's stomach, feeling each individual muscle, almost smiling when he felt Vegeta shiver as he explored his ribs. He continued, ghosting his hands over Vegeta's strong chest and up to his neck. He smiled when he felt the Saiyan's pulse pounding out to meet his fingers. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Vegeta looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You seem nervous." Piccolo said quietly. Vegeta swallowed hard in response and looked down. Piccolo tilted Vegeta's chin up with his thumb and looked at him tenderly.

"Why?" He asked. Vegeta was quiet for a moment before he spoke shakily.

"I… can't really tell you… with words." He offered. Piccolo raised an eyeridge, indicating for Vegeta to continue. The Prince moved his hands from Piccolo's shoulders to his neck, pulling him close for a searing kiss, rolling his hips forward into Piccolo sensually. Piccolo's grip on Vegeta tightened when the reality of the Prince's intent hit him full-on in the stomach, causing it to drop dangerously.

When Vegeta pulled back, Piccolo looked at him with amazement in his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, still holding Vegeta close. The Prince took his face in his hands and put their foreheads together.

"Yes. I want this." He whispered almost too quietly for Piccolo to hear. Piccolo smiled warmly and kissed the Prince's nose softly.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Vegeta." He said, almost choking on the myriad of emotions he was feeling. Vegeta chuckled softly.

"You're not going to cry, right?"

"Depends. Do you like it when people cry?" Piccolo teased, grinning when the Prince looked up and smiled.

"Sometimes. But not you. I think I'd find it depressing." He teased back. Piccolo threaded his fingers into Vegeta's hair and pulled him into a kiss, feeling the familiar butterflies whirl into his stomach. The Prince sighed contently and pushed himself closer to Piccolo, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding tightly, deepening the kiss.

Vegeta tilted his head back with a sigh and closed his eyes as he felt Piccolo sprinkle his neck with light kisses and licks. He began to purr as Piccolo showered his neck, collar bone and shoulders with attention. He looked down and watched as Piccolo slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, following up with kisses down his arm to his wrist.

The bubbly purr transformed into a deep throaty purr when Piccolo began to suck gently on Vegeta's wrist; a proven turn-on spot for anyone with an active sex-drive.

Vegeta felt little shivers working their way up his legs and spine, making him shudder wonderfully in Piccolo's grip. The Namek glanced at Vegeta, and his heart jumped when he saw the blissful smile on the Prince's face, and heard the deep purrs reverberating from his throat. Piccolo decided he had heard enough purring. He closed his mouth around Vegeta's wrist and bit it softly.

Vegeta gasped and felt his legs begin to shake. He gripped Piccolo's shoulder for support as the Namek continued to nibble his wrist torturously. He breathed hard for a few seconds before a little whine worked its way out of his vocal cords. Piccolo kissed up his arm and across his shoulder, stopping at the muscle between Vegeta's shoulder and neck, marking him. Vegeta leaned his head away with a small moan, savoring the feel of Piccolo's smooth tongue against his heated skin.

The Prince twisted his hands in Piccolo's gi and pulled it off easily. Piccolo pulled his arms out of the sleeves and placed it on the floor with Vegeta's shirt, his mouth never leaving Vegeta's skin. He moved his open mouth up the Saiyan's neck before sucking harshly on the skin behind his ear, making a sound of appreciation when Vegeta pressed closer to him with a moan. The small hands that clutched his shoulders almost painfully moved to hold his neck, massaging small circles at the base of his skull.

Vegeta's pulse jumped when he felt cool hands fumbling with the belt on his jeans. Calmly, he reached down and undid the belt himself, leaning back to flash Piccolo an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. Piccolo watched with interest as Vegeta pulled the belt through the loops slowly, letting it fall to the floor with a quiet clank. He almost protested when Vegeta removed himself from his lap, but then sat back with mild confusion when Vegeta stood in front of the bed, still smiling that smile.

Slowly, the Prince began to undo the buttons on the fly of his jeans, and Piccolo cursed the people that created such an aggravating piece of clothing. His interest was caught yet again by the sight of milky-white skin beneath the hem of Vegeta's pants, which was peculiar because normally—

Piccolo felt his mouth go dry as he watched Vegeta slide the pants down his legs, grinning and revealing that he had chosen to not wear anything underneath, so there was nothing left to hide his obvious arousal. Piccolo felt his own erection swell at the sight of the petite Prince undressing himself.

Continuing to grin, Vegeta kicked his pants to the side and crawled back onto the bed on all fours, taking pleased notice in seeing Piccolo swallow hard. He placed himself back in the Namek's lap, purring happily again.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked, still smiling seductively. Piccolo looked the Prince up and down, taking in every inch of his beautiful body.

"Delightfully so." Piccolo replied, his voice thick with arousal. Vegeta licked his lips slowly and pressed himself into Piccolo, chuckling when he felt Piccolo's breathing speed up.

"Care to return the favor?" He asked playfully. He jumped slightly at the feel of cool fingers exploring his body, going further and further down.

His breath hitched when he felt the ghost of a touch pass his cock. He caught Piccolo's lips in a deep kiss as the Namek proceeded to explore every inch of his body, brushing, but never touching his cock at least twice, to which he responded with a noise of impatience. Piccolo chuckled.

"You can't rush these things, Vegeta." He said softly. Vegeta growled half-heartedly.

"The hell I can."

He yelped when he found himself turned and placed on his back with his head on Piccolo's pillow. Piccolo stared down heatedly at him, and Vegeta resisted the urge to say 'what'. Piccolo leaned down and kissed him passionately, lifting Vegeta's leg and placing it around his waist. Vegeta ground his hips up into Piccolo's, smiling into the kiss when he heard a deep grunt from Piccolo.

Vegeta slid his hands from Piccolo's neck down his chest to his waist, untying the cloth belt, allowing the pants to go slack. Piccolo slipped out of them easily. Vegeta felt his face heat up when he realized that Piccolo was kneeling over him completely naked. Piccolo smiled knowingly, understanding the reason for the Prince's sudden shyness. He watched patiently as Vegeta's eyes traveled down the length of his body. He fought the urge to chuckle when Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and his blush deepened.

"Did I surprise you?" Piccolo asked sweetly, reiterating Vegeta's earlier statement. All the Prince could do was smile up at him shyly. Piccolo let his smile break loose and he kissed Vegeta again. Vegeta snaked his hand up Piccolo's shoulder and held the back of his neck, the heat of the moment transforming momentarily into one of sweet passion.

When they broke apart, Vegeta stared deeply into Piccolo's eyes.

"I can ask you now." He said. Piccolo made an expression showing he didn't quite understand, so Vegeta explained.

"There's something you should know before we… before we do this." Vegeta said softly. Piccolo said nothing.

"Saiyan bonds work in a way that, if one has sexual intercourse with someone and truly connects with them, they become mates for life."

Piccolo raised an eyeridge.

"Connects?"

Vegeta blushed harder.

"Y-yea… How about I put it this way. Are you willing to be my mate? Forever?" He asked softly, looking up. Piccolo thought his heart would melt from all the raw loving affection he saw in Vegeta's eyes. Placing their foreheads together, Piccolo closed his eyes and drank in the moment.

"Yes. Nothing would make me happier. It sounds stupid, but you make me whole. I didn't know what life really was until all of this happened." He opened his eyes to see Vegeta smiling at him. The man was practically glowing.

Vegeta leaned up and captured Piccolo in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. In that one moment, they knew that, somehow, they had been put on this planet to find each other and be together forever.

The kiss deepened and Piccolo lifted Vegeta's leg to his waist again, earning a content sigh from the Prince. The Namek trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down Vegeta's neck, to his chest, down his stomach, brushing over his cock, and then kissing the insides of his thighs. Vegeta was purring again, eyes closed in bliss.

Piccolo glanced at the Prince before he lightly kissed the head of Vegeta's penis, feeling him stiffen underneath him. He experimentally licked it, and a small whine let him know that what he was doing was good. Feeling bold, Piccolo licked the entire length from base to tip, stopping to suck the tip gently. Vegeta gripped the sheets tightly, fighting hard to keep his hips on the bed.

Piccolo took the organ gently in his mouth, again being careful to not scrape the delicate flesh. Vegeta had his eyes shut and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Piccolo swirled his tongue around the tip and mentally smiled when he felt the subtlest raise of Vegeta's hips. Vegeta moaned hopelessly when Piccolo began to suck rather harshly. He wanted to tell Piccolo that he probably wouldn't last much longer, but the words were lost to him. All he could think about was the man between his thighs.

Piccolo knew it was time to stop when he felt a violent shiver run through Vegeta, paired with a particularly sexual moan. He kissed his way back up to Vegeta's neck where he buried his face momentarily, just breathing in Vegeta's scent.

He sat back, watching Vegeta's face. He smiled in spite of himself; Vegeta looked this way because of _him_. It filled him with pride.

Taking a relaxing breath, Piccolo placed his fingers in his mouth, wetting them, before placing them at Vegeta's opening. He pulled his fingers back in confusion, finding Vegeta already wet. The substance on his fingers was slightly sticky and translucent. Piccolo raised a ridge at the Prince, but Vegeta did nothing but smile at him.

"It's a Saiyan thing." He replied simply, his voice still raspy.

Piccolo cocked his head.

"You said you've never been in a relationship with a man before."

Vegeta's smile widened into Piccolo's favorite grin.

"A lot of women are virgins but they still know how their body reacts to certain things."

Piccolo's eyes darkened at the thought of Vegeta touching himself. With a groan he leaned forward and kissed Vegeta roughly, the Prince complying with just as much force.

Piccolo pulled back and positioned himself, watching Vegeta's face.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know." was the whispered response.

Taking another bracing breath, Piccolo gently pushed into Vegeta, watching his face. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched once or twice, so Piccolo stopped, but after Vegeta nodded, he continued until he was in to the hilt.

His breathing was labored as he waited for Vegeta to adjust. When the Prince's eyes opened, Piccolo saw he wanted to say something.

"Piccolo, if you want to be my mate," he paused, taking in a shaky breath because Piccolo had shifted slightly. "Then you can't pull out. You have to make me yours." He said firmly. An audacious smile graced Piccolo's features.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

Slowly, the Namek pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into the Prince. A low hiss of pleasure came from Vegeta, and his hips shifted so Piccolo could get a better angle. Piccolo continued to move slowly until Vegeta growled at him. He picked up the pace, listening to the sounds that were purely Vegeta.

Vegeta raked his fingers down Piccolo's back, arching into him with a moan. Piccolo groaned and buried his face in Vegeta's neck. He felt the knot in his stomach tightening dangerously, and soon his thrusts became sloppier. However, nothing could have possibly prepared him for what happened next.

Piccolo felt Vegeta tighten around his member, and he lifted his head to watch Vegeta's face. The Prince took a deep breath, and when he came, to Piccolo's shock, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo could do nothing but stare as the beautiful creature beneath him rode out his orgasm, soon dragging Piccolo down with him. Piccolo came hard and fast inside Vegeta, marking him as his own and thus making him his mate for life. As they both crashed down from their highs, Vegeta returned to normal. Piccolo pulled carefully out of the Saiyan and lay down next to him.

Pulling the sheets up around them, he kissed Vegeta's forehead, earning him a smile. He curled his arm around the Saiyan on his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: -tears of joy- the best sex scene I've ever written! R&R Merry Christmas you guys! This is my gift to you. :3


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Wow it's been a while. I've been thoroughly distracted, I apologize. I won't drag you into the Broadway production that surrounds my life, however. XD We'll just move on in the story. :)

o-o-o-o-o

A span of two weeks had passed since Piccolo and Vegeta sealed their bond as lifemates. As they had intended, no one was privy to what had happened, and small moments of passion were shared in secret, in between planning of Bulma's funeral.

It was the morning of the funeral, and Vegeta was feeling more cross than usual. He had already yelled at Trunks twice for being too loud and sent Mirai from his room because he was being 'irritatingly annoying' (a complete oxymoron that the demi-Saiyan dared not point out).

"What's your deal, Vegeta?" Pota asked him, frowning at him from the doorway of his room.

"I have a headache and my stomach hurts." He complained, his head resting in his hands.

Pota picked a piece of lint off of his tux and patted his shoulder.

"It's stress. You'll be fine when we get there." She reassured him.

But Vegeta wasn't fine when they got there. If anything he was worse than before. As they all sat in the viewing room, surrounded by friends and listening to the priest read to them, Pota had her eyes locked on Vegeta, who was sitting next to Piccolo. He had his right arm locked over his stomach and the other covering his mouth.

Everyone else in the room assumed that he was consumed by grief, but Pota knew that Vegeta was either going to pass out or hurl.

Piccolo gave Vegeta a questioning look, which Vegeta merely shook his head at and continued staring straight ahead, squeezing his eyes shut after Piccolo looked away.

Warning bells went off in Pota's head when the color drained from Vegeta's face. He stood abruptly and rushed out of the room, attracting a few looks, but none of them lingered. Piccolo stared after him and then looked at Pota, concern apparent in his eyes. Pota held up a finger, indicating for him to stay. She then stood, gathered her black robes from around her ankles and quickly exited the room.

She ran down the hallway of the church, searching frantically for signs of the Saiyan Prince. She screeched to a halt outside the bathrooms, hearing violent sounds coming from within.

She waited until they stopped, the toilet flushed, and Vegeta emerged, looking positively haggard. He looked surprised to see her.

"Pota?" He asked as she stuck her hand to his forehead and ordered him to sit down. He slumped against the wall and she sat down next to him, studying his face.

"What?" he asked irritably. "I just threw up, no big deal."

"It is a big deal." Pota's voice betrayed her panic, which made Vegeta panic a little as well. "Saiyan's don't get sick, Vegeta. There's something seriously wrong with you. We need to go home." She said standing up and looking him over again.

He stared after her as she ran down the hallway towards the viewing room.

Piccolo was half-listening to the priest when he felt a nudge in the back of his mind. He furrowed his brow and turned, seeing Pota standing in the back of the room. Another more urgent nudge made him realize that Pota was communicating with him telepathically. The panicked look on her face made his stomach turn. He silently got up and followed her out the door.

They arrived at the bathrooms and Piccolo froze. Vegeta was sitting on the ground looking paler than usual and absolutely miserable. He had his head in his hands and there was sweat on the back of his hands and brow. Piccolo cast an alarmed look in Pota's direction.

"He threw up. We need to get back to the Lookout. Saiyan's don't usually get sick. There could be something seriously wrong internally." Piccolo's heart skipped a beat as he stared down at his mate, who looked up at him with a weak smile. Pota and Piccolo jumped out of the way as Vegeta rushed back into the bathroom, heaving once again.

Pota flinched at the sounds, looking more worried than ever. After Vegeta didn't emerge after the toilet flushed, Piccolo walked into the bathroom to find him resting in the stall.

"I couldn't get up…" The Prince admitted, flashing him another weak smile. Heart breaking worry etched itself on the Namek's face as he gently picked Vegeta up and carried him out of the bathroom. Pota was walking back up the hallway towards them.

"I quietly told Mirai what was happening. He and Trunks will return home with Goku after the service." She explained. Piccolo nodded and held onto the now-shivering Saiyan in his arms.

"Let's go." They left the building and headed straight for the Lookout. They stopped only once when Vegeta had to vomit again, but they made it to the Lookout in record time otherwise.

"Bring him to my ship, please." Pota said. Her voice was calmer now. Piccolo obeyed and followed her up the ship's ramp and into the medical bay. He laid Vegeta down on a soft hospital-style bed. The Prince smiled his thanks to Piccolo, who just barely managed to smile back.

"Piccolo, if you don't mind, I'd like to examine Vegeta alone please." Pota requested, now wearing scrubs. Piccolo hesitated but after a reassuring nod from Vegeta he relented and left the ship, going to worry alone in his room.

Pota waited until the door slid shut and clicked into place before turning on Vegeta with a determined look on her face.

"Pull your sleeve up." Vegeta gave her a weird look, but rolled his sleeve up anyways. Without warning, Pota plunged a needle into his vein, extracting a blood sample before he even had time to say 'ow' or complain.

He watched her with curious confusion as she turned and plugged the sample into her massive computer, pressing a few buttons and reading a bunch of data that Vegeta could only pretend to understand. After a few more minutes of mumbling, pressing of more buttons and typing, Pota sat down slowly in her chair.

"Wow…" She said quietly. Vegeta didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing, so he waited in pained silence. His stomach still churned, but he was positive that he was done vomiting. Pota finally turned slowly in her chair, a strangely happy expression on her face.

"Jesus Pota, I didn't know me being sick would make you happy. Are you that much of a medical nerd?" Vegeta sneered. Pota rolled her eyes.

"Hah hah, Captain Smart ass." She clicked a button and a sheet of paper printed. She retrieved it and walked over to Vegeta, handing it to him.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked mysteriously. Vegeta stared at the sheet, comprehending nothing… except one thing.

"Positive? What am I positive for?" He asked very clearly confused. Pota's smile returned, wider this time. Vegeta stared at the paper again and then looked back at Pota, finding no further clues.

"Is this bad? Am I ill?" He asked, frustrated that he didn't understand why she was so happy.

"Mmm, depends… is being a daddy bad?"

Vegeta's brain took three seconds to figure out what she meant. His grip on the paper loosened and sent it floating to the floor. He stared down at his stomach; his eyes were as big as dinner plates. Pota's smile remained on her face even as Vegeta paled and passed out on the bed.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: OH THANK GOD THE CLIMAX OF OUR STORY EMERGES! XDD Told you the mpreg wouldn't go away. :3 You guys better review this beast, I'm serious. I'm lacking in the review department.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I apologize for the delayed update guys. School has been Hell. I know we're all curious to see how Vegeta reacts to his pregnancy, aside from passing out like an old lady. XD -ducks Big Bang Attack-

o-o-o-o-o

Vegeta came to with a jolt. He sat straight up and wiped the water off of his face. His gaze landed on Pota, who was holding a cup and a jug of water.

"Are you awake, or do you need another dose?" She said flatly. He glared darkly at her before rubbing his hands over his face with a snort.

"I'm really pregnant?" He groaned, almost afraid to hear her answer.

"Yes." Pota replied simply. Vegeta looked at her from behind his fingers, his eyes filled with a thousand emotions that flashed by like slides in a high-speed projector. Pota put the cup and jug down and joined her younger sibling on the hospital bed.

"I'm surprised that you didn't take precautions." She said, searching his face. He sighed and shrugged.

"I kind of forgot. It happened so fast."

"You planned it though, how could you forget?"

Vegeta snapped his head to Pota's face.

"Planned what? Getting pregnant? No way in hell did I—"

Pota shook her head.

"No, the sex part. I know you. You don't just do that kind of stuff on a whim." Vegeta hung his head in defeat. His sister knew him well enough.

"Yea, so…" He mumbled.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Vegeta stared at his hands in his lap while Pota read over the data on her chart.

"You know, Vegeta…" She said softly. The Prince looked at her. She fixed her heterochromatic eyes on him.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing. It could bring you and Piccolo closer together."

Vegeta suddenly leapt off the table and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously frustrated as he began to pace.

"Or it could make everything fall apart. Who knows how he'd feel about having children. We didn't discuss anything like this because I forgot that I'm capable of reproducing." He vented. Pota watched him practically carve a rut in the floor before she stood and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You won't know until you ask him." To her surprise, Vegeta wrenched out of her grip and glared.

"I'll be damned if I tell him anything about it." He hissed. Pota felt her patience thinning.

"Oh really? You're not going to tell him anything? You're just going to assume that he won't notice your stomach getting bigger?"

"Who said I'd even go outside after this? I'll just stay in my room until it's over."

Pota stared at the Prince like he had two heads.

"Vegeta, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard leave your mouth. The normal Saiyan gestation period is 7 months, and for Namekians it's 3 months, so I'm guessing this pregnancy will last about 5 months. You plan to hide in your room for 5 whole months?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes." The younger Saiyan sniffed.

"You're not serious! Don't be stupid. What will you do when you go into labor? You'll die if you try and deal with it yourself. You'll need me."

"I don't NEED your help! I'll figure it out myself!"

"GODS you're so pigheaded!"

"I am not! I'm not telling him!"

"You HAVE to tell him! He NEEDS to know!"

"Piccolo doesn't NEED TO KNOW!"

The siblings stopped arguing when the medical bay doors hissed open, revealing the very Namekian they were talking about.

"Piccolo doesn't need to know what?" The warrior asked, looking between the two Saiyans who had each other's collar in their grip.

They stared wide-eyed before letting go of each other.

"What are you guys talking about? Did you find out what's wrong with Vegeta?" At the mention of his 'illness', Vegeta visibly paled. Pota noticed, as did Piccolo.

"I want to know what's going on. Now." Piccolo demanded.

There was a small pause before Pota turned to Vegeta.

[Vegeta] She spoke. The word sounded strangely velvety when she said it, and Vegeta gave her a confused look.

The next time Pota spoke, Piccolo couldn't understand her. The words she was saying sounded like Japanese, German and Russian all mashed together. Piccolo assumed it was the native Saiyan language.

[You have to tell him. It's not just about you this time. Half of that child is his.] Pota said. Vegeta stared at her before finally replying. The raspy tone of his voice disappeared, leaving the true deep tone of the Prince's voice. Piccolo listened in earnest, despite his inability to understand them.

[I know it's not just about me, but… I just can't.] He admitted, looking lost.

Pota looked at him sympathetically.

[Why?] She asked softly.

Vegeta put a hand to his forehead and stared at the ground, avoiding the piercing gaze he could feel coming from Piccolo. Pota finally understood.

[You're afraid.] Vegeta nodded. [Of what?]

The Saiyan shrugged, but answered shortly after.

[I don't know. I'm afraid he'll be angry. What if he makes me leave? What if he never talks to me again?]

Piccolo listened to the exchange between the Saiyans. The only thing he got from the conversation was that whatever they were discussing was upsetting Vegeta, and that didn't sit well with him. Pota spoke again, her alto voice still soft.

[Vegeta, I've only been here for roughly a month, and I know that he would never do that. You are mated for life. He won't leave you if he knows that.]

[He knows.] Vegeta replied.

Pota offered him a soft smile.

[Tell him. I'll be here.] Vegeta looked at her, fear apparent in his eyes.

[Tell him. I'm right here.] Pota repeated. Vegeta swallowed hard and turned to the concerned Namek.

"Piccolo." Vegeta spoke in English. Piccolo offered his hand. Vegeta placed his smaller hand in his, not surprised when Piccolo gripped it tight.

"Vegeta, please tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you." Piccolo's voice was strained as he stared into his mate's face, searching for something, anything.

Vegeta finally worked up the nerve to look at Piccolo, and almost lost it. The raw emotion in Piccolo's eyes twisted his gut into knots of guilt. How dare he cause him so much pain.

"I… have something to tell you." Vegeta started. His throat closed up and he looked to Pota for support, who smiled and nodded.

Piccolo remained silent, waiting for Vegeta to continue.

"You know I've been sick. Well, we know why now." Vegeta said, dancing around the truth. Piccolo couldn't stand it.

"Yes I know you're sick. Are you ill? Is it a disease? Oh Gods you're not dying are you?—" Piccolo was cut off mid-rant by Vegeta taking his hand and placing it on his stomach. Piccolo stared at him in confusion.

"Tell me what you feel…" Vegeta spoke softly. Piccolo was about to say 'nothing' when he froze, his eyes growing wide. He could feel it; a little pulse of a power level, almost hidden by Vegeta's own massive power level. He would have missed it if he hadn't been asked to look.

He stared wide-eyed at Vegeta's brave expression, his brain unable to comprehend what he was feeling. The two men stared into each others' face, each looking for something different there. Pota almost held her breath.

"You're…" Piccolo breathed.

"Pregnant, yes." Vegeta finished for him, uncertainty resting solidly in the pit of his stomach. Piccolo retracted his hand, frightening Vegeta, only to fall heavily to his knees in front of the Prince, staring up at him. Vegeta didn't dare breathe as Piccolo wrapped his arms around the Saiyan's waist and pulled him close. The Namek closed his eyes and put his face in Vegeta's stomach, feeling the small pulse again.

Vegeta hesitantly placed his hands on Piccolo's neck, watching Pota smile at him as she quietly slipped out the medical bay doors. He looked down at his mate, who was holding him tightly and breathing slowly.

Vegeta was about to speak when Piccolo's voice met his ears.

"Vegeta… Words couldn't express how I feel right now." He finally leaned back and looked Vegeta in the eyes. Vegeta melted under the loving heat of his gaze. He let the tears he had been holding back spill over, smiling when Piccolo wiped them away with his thumb.

"Is that a good thing?" The Prince asked quietly.

Piccolo lifted Vegeta's shirt, exposing his stomach. The Prince smiled warmly when he felt Piccolo press a soft kiss to his stomach, smiling against his skin.

"Very. I thought I was as happy as I would ever be when you asked me to be your mate, but this… knowing that we're going to have a child together… I don't even know what to say." He kissed the bare skin again before smiling up at his love. Vegeta tenderly kissed his forehead, confused at all of the new emotions he was feeling but feeling extremely happy all the same.

"I was afraid you'd be mad and leave me."

"Never. Don't ever think that." Piccolo's voice was filled with passion as he leaned forward and kissed Vegeta with equal passion, his hand resting on the Saiyan's stomach, enjoying the little pulse pounding against his hand. The Prince smiled at him.

"I'll never doubt you again." He replied.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Gave you guys a longer chapter to make up for my absence.

Here's the cute moment you asked for, **BloodyImmortalOfDarkness**. :3 Hope it's to your liking. Review as usual pwease! :D


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Update. Sooo yea. I've really got nothing to say this time… weird.

o-o-o-o-o

Pota waited patiently outside the doors of the medical bay, giving the parents-to-be their space. She turned and looked when the doors hissed and opened, revealing a smiling Vegeta and Piccolo. Taking that as a good sign, she smiled back.

"So everyone's happy?" She asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? Have you ever been pregnant? It's only been a few weeks and I'm already done with this." He said sarcastically, earning himself a laugh from both his sister and his mate, who squeezed his hand.

"Relax, Vegeta. Pota and I are here to help you through it." Piccolo said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Vegeta smiled slightly but grumbled nonetheless. Pota laughed and ushered them back into the medical bay for a few more tests.

As Pota tapped away on her computer with Piccolo seated next to Vegeta, the Prince absentmindedly rubbed his stomach.

"So how long is this gonna take?" He asked with an irritated tone, although truly he was curious.

"Just a few more minutes." Pota replied.

"No I mean the pregnancy."

Pota stopped typing and spun in her chair to face the pair. She put her fist on her chin thoughtfully.

"Well… I told you already but you really weren't listening. It should take 5 months, give or take a few weeks."

Vegeta sighed.

"Fantastic."

Piccolo smiled and placed his hand over Vegeta's, enjoying the feeling of his mate's power level mixing with their child's. Vegeta smiled back. Pota made fake gagging noises.

"Ugh, would you two please get a room? Oh wait never mind. Look what happened last time." She jested. Vegeta stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up, you're just jealous."

Pota snorted.

"Trust me. I most definitely am NOT jealous of what you're gonna have to go through."

Vegeta paused and gave the Doctor a weird look.

"What does _that_ mean?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Pota was silent for a moment before smiling at him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She lied. Vegeta looked suspicious but said nothing about it.

"So I'm guessing we're going to have to tell your sons sooner than we thought?" Piccolo said, earning a small chuckle from Vegeta.

"Well. I did say after Bulma's funeral. So technically we're not breaking any rules."

Piccolo chuckled back.

Pota came away from the computer with a vial of liquid and a needle. She held it out to Vegeta with a slip of paper.

"From now on, each night before bed, I want you to give yourself a dose of this. It'll keep your morning sickness to a minimum." Vegeta eyed the needle hesitantly, so Piccolo took the medical supplies.

"I'll tell you when to stop taking it. It'll probably be a week before you're due. You'll stop being sick by then anyways." Pota continued.

Both men nodded, thanked her, and left to return to the Seeing Room.

Vegeta took a place to Piccolo's right and watched the planet turn slowly.

"This changes a lot." He said quietly. Piccolo looked at him, having barely caught his utterance.

"I mean… this is a child we're talking about… I remember what a big deal it was when Trunks was born… and I wasn't even the one having the baby…" He smiled slightly. "Bulma was so excited when she found out. I wasn't of course, but then again… I hardly got excited back then…"

Piccolo listened in silence and let Vegeta talk.

"I understand her emotions now. I understand why she was so upset when I didn't care… because this is a huge deal. I mean…" His hands went to his stomach. "There's a little life growing inside of me… that's significant, right?" He looked up at the Namek, who smiled and kissed him gently.

"Very. I'm still in shock. It's a happy shock though. We'll be a real family then." He said, regretting the last bit when Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You don't consider us a family now?"

Piccolo shrugged half-heartedly.

"Well, not me, you, Mirai and Trunks. Those kids make a family with you and Bulma. But this kid. He's gonna make me and you a proper family." He got down on his knees again, kissing Vegeta's stomach. He had a feeling that he was going to be doing that a lot.

Vegeta contemplated his words before smiling.

"Yes I suppose he will. Because a family consists of two parents and at least one kid."

Piccolo got back up and kissed Vegeta, keeping a hand on his stomach. Vegeta pulled back and smiled.

"Before we tell the boys, I want to tell someone else first. He sort of deserves to know I guess…"

Piccolo raised an eyeridge.

"Goku?"

Vegeta nodded.

"He and I are the last of our kind. I guess he's the closest thing to a brother I have right now. And I guess it could serve as a warning, in case he ever trades that nag of a wife of his in for something… _more robust_." He said, smirking at Piccolo. The Namek smiled and kissed his neck, giving it a gentle nibble before letting him go.

"Now that's something I'd like to see. Please be safe, and have Goku bring you back here if you think you can't fly."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Jesus Piccolo I'm only a few weeks in, I can fly just fine. Relax." He kissed his mate's cheek before flying off down the hall and in the direction of Goku's house.

o-o-o-o-o

Goku eyed the steak on his plate hungrily, waiting for Chichi to finish setting the table.

"Goku have some dignity! You're practically drooling!" She snapped. The two demi-Saiyans laughed as their father scratched his head and chuckled.

"Sorry Chichi." He paused and looked towards the door. Seconds later, a knock was heard. Before anyone else could say anything, Goku jumped up.

"I've got it."

He opened the door to see his Saiyan Prince standing there.

"Hi Vegeta what's—" He stopped mid-sentence and stared. Vegeta was smiling and… Goku's gaze dropped to his stomach.

"Please Kakarrot don't say anything yet. Can we talk?" The Prince asked. Goku nodded, yelling to Chichi that he'd be right back.

He and Vegeta returned to their secluded spot in the woods, where Goku sat down on the massive tree stump and looked expectantly at his friend.

"So what's up?" He said, his eyes still flickering to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta was still smiling.

"Well I'm sure you've sensed it already but I'll explain."

Goku nodded.

"As you know Piccolo and I had been trying to work out a relationship. Well we finally got it worked out. I officially took him as my mate and he took me as his."

Goku nodded, getting the general idea of what Vegeta was saying.

"But during the uhm mating process, I failed to take precautions and… well." He swept his arms in a wide arc.

"I'm pregnant." He said with a chuckle. Goku's eyebrows shot up and his eyes locked on Vegeta's stomach again.

"So that's the extra power level I feel?" He asked, now staring curiously. Vegeta nodded. The earthly Saiyan broke into a grin.

"That's awesome! Wait, it _is _awesome, right?" He asked. Vegeta let the wide smile come back.

An excited grin plastered itself on Goku's face.

"And you're telling me first?" He said.

"I decided you deserved to know, since you were there for me or whatever." Vegeta shrugged. Goku stood and clasped Vegeta's shoulder.

"Vegeta, you don't know what that means to me."

Vegeta attempted to look serious as he pushed Goku's hand off of his shoulder, but failed to hide his smile.

"Well you don't need to get all mushy about it. Kakarrot can I ask you something…?" He asked quietly. Goku raised his eyebrows in response. Vegeta looked at his feet, nudging the dirt with his toe.

"I need to tell Mirai and Trunks, but I think I'll need more support than just Piccolo so… I was wondering if you'd come with me…" He looked up to see Goku smiling again.

"'Course I will! I'm here for you buddy." He hooked an arm around Vegeta's neck, which earned him a solid punch to the gut. Goku looked at him wide-eyed, surprised at the strength of the gentle punch. Vegeta smirked.

"Be careful. I'm high on hormones."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I FEAR I MAY BE LOSING MY INTEREST IN THIS FANDOM! QUICK! SOMEONE FIND ME AWESOME DBZ VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE AND SEND THEM TO ME! DD:

Review as usual please. :P


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay so no one needs to freak out, I reawakened my love for this fandom because I finally (after years and years) finished the entire manga series of Dragon Ball Z. I cried… for like an hour… it was embarrassing to say in the least… my brother was prepared to call the White Coats… heh heh yeeeaaa…

Anyways, on with the story! Have no fear kids, this story will be finished. :D

(I did write most of this chapter while listening to "Don't you wanna stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson, so I recommend that as your choice of music.)

o-o-o-o-o

Roughly a half hour after Vegeta had visited Goku, both Saiyans found themselves standing in the Seeing Room, joined by Piccolo, Trunks and Mirai. Piccolo and Goku were standing on either side of the Prince, seeming a bit unnerving to the two Demi-Saiyans standing in front of them.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you were called in here." Vegeta said, looking at both boys in turn. They nodded.

"I have some important things to tell you and I ask that you remain quiet until I am finished." The Prince said, feeling nervous as two pairs of blue eyes locked onto him, waiting for him to speak.

A few beats went by and Vegeta didn't speak. His words seemed to be caught in his throat. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, and he smiled weakly at Goku, who, as usual, was beaming at him. He turned to Piccolo who smiled and nodded.

_You're being ridiculous…_ He thought. _They're your kids. Just open your damn mouth and speak._

So he did.

"Mirai. Trunks. I know you miss your mother. We all do; me especially. And. It's been hard for all of us to adjust to life without her…" Vegeta licked his lips, struggling for the right words. Goku's hand never left his shoulder and he could feel Piccolo standing a little ways behind him; close enough for him to touch. He leaned back slightly, relaxing at the feel of Piccolo's soft gi on his bare arms. He continued.

"A lot has changed for all of us in the past month or so. We moved here to the Lookout, I left your grandparents in charge of Capsule Corp., your aunt Pota showed up unexpectedly…"

Trunks and Mirai were nodding, not quite understanding but hanging on to every word that their father said.

"But you already know about those things. There are some things that have happened that you probably don't know about; things that will affect you somewhat in the future." Vegeta said, feeling the nervous butterflies stirring again. He resisted the urge to put his hand over his stomach out of habit.

"You know I've been sick lately. In fact I left your mom's funeral because I was sick. You remember right?"

The boys nodded.

"Well. There's a reason for that. But I might as well start from the beginning. Mirai, you're probably going to understand this better than Trunks."

Mirai nodded, already starting to get what Vegeta was saying and what he was about to tell them.

Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, making an irritated sound.

"There's no gentle sugar-coated way to put this so I'm just gonna say it." He mentally braced himself.

"Piccolo is now my life mate." He said firmly.

_There I said it… _He held his breath and watched the Demi-Saiyans in front of him. Mirai was the first one to react. He looked like he was holding back a smile, which eventually broke when Trunks cocked his head.

"What's a life mate? Does that mean you're married?"

Goku laughed and Piccolo chuckled, relaxing Vegeta enough for him to smile.

"Sort of." Piccolo said, finally placing his hand gently on the small of Vegeta's back. Mirai took Vegeta's silence as his cue to explain things to Trunks.

"A life mate is like the Saiyan way of getting married. Since father and Piccolo are both men, they couldn't get married anyways. It's against the rules."

Trunks crossed his arms and looked sour.

"That's a stupid rule." He grumbled. Vegeta smiled. This was easier than he thought it would be… so far.

"So Piccolo and I are life mates. I don't want you think I'm cheating on your mom or anything, because I'm not. I would explain but it would be a little over your head and pretty much none of your business." Vegeta shrugged.

"How… how do you feel about this?" Vegeta asked, looking less than comfortable. Mirai smiled at him.

"Father you know I'll support you no matter what. I'm glad you're happy now."

Trunks nodded earnestly. Both boys sensed that their dad had more to say.

"Then… there's something else you need to know…" Vegeta said softly. Piccolo wrapped his arm around Vegeta's waist and squeezed gently. Mirai raised an eyebrow and Trunks looked expectant. Vegeta swallowed hard. Needless to say he was less than comfortable at this point.

Mirai and Trunks watched as Vegeta's hands went to his stomach. Trunks paid the action no mind and looked back at Vegeta's face, but Mirai's eyes remained locked on his father's hands. His mother used to do that before… his eyes widened slightly.

Vegeta finally looked up and met the eyes of both of his boys.

"I hope you guys are prepared to share your space… because soon enough there will be one more person living here…"

Piccolo could feel the fear of his mate. He tightened his grip on his waist, smiling slightly when he found that his hips were getting soft. He massaged little circles into the skin and he felt Vegeta lean more heavily on him. Goku's hand on Vegeta's shoulder squeezed gently.

Mirai's eyes lifted back to his father's face. There he found a genuine expression of nervous fear staring back at him. He softened his expression and smiled. He understood what he was saying. Trunks, however, didn't.

"Who? Who's coming to stay with us?" He asked excitedly. Mirai knelt down next to him and grasped his shoulder.

"Trunks. Remember how you always said it wasn't fair that I was the older brother?" Mirai said. Trunks nodded.

"Well what father is trying to say is that now you get to be the older brother." Mirai gave Trunks a second to think. His face lit up after a moment, a smile breaking out on his face.

"There's gonna be a baby here? When? Who's baby?" He said rapid-fire. Mirai looked back to Vegeta. Trunks followed his gaze, his blue eyes widening.

"From… daddy?" He said, confusion evident in his voice. Vegeta felt a blush creep into his. He forced it away. He'd be damned if he let his kids see him blush.

Mirai laughed.

"I'll explain it to you someday, but yes. Father is going to have a baby and you'll get to be the big brother."

Trunks let out an excited squeal and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist, pressing his ear to Vegeta's stomach.

"… I can feel him. Mirai I can feel him!" He said happily.

Vegeta took a deep breath of relief. Things were going to be alright. Piccolo kissed his forehead softly. He bent his head down and whispered in his ear.

"Vegeta. I love you."

Vegeta froze. That was the first time he had ever heard those words pass Piccolo's lips. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He felt the tears well up in his eyes.

_Aww to hell with it._

He let them spill over, tired of trying to fight his raging hormones, alarming everyone but Piccolo, who simply wrapped him into a hug and held him close.

"I love you too…" He managed to choke out for only Piccolo to hear. The green man rocked him gently as he ran his fingers thru his mate's hair and whispered little soothing words to him.

Goku gave Vegeta's shoulder another squeeze before he led Mirai and Trunks out of the Seeing Room, giving Vegeta and Piccolo some privacy. The doors slid shut and silence filled the room.

"What was that?" Piccolo said, sure he had heard Vegeta say something.

"_Ka prierta_. It means 'I love you' in the Saiyan language." He said softly, finally smiling up at Piccolo, his eyes still a little watery. Piccolo wiped the remaining tears from the Prince's face.

"I love you too. Why did you cry?" He asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"I've never heard you say those words to me. It was… emotionally jarring I guess." He chuckled. Piccolo kissed him lovingly. Vegeta leaned into the kiss with a little moan, floating slightly and wrapping his arms around the Namek's neck. He leaned back and smiled, placing a small kiss on Piccolo's forehead.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, a slight shake in his voice. Piccolo smiled back.

"We're ready. It will be fine." Piccolo said, lifting Vegeta's shirt to place a kiss on his stomach. Vegeta smiled and heaved a sigh.

"I hope so."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Another mushy ending. Aww I'm getting so soft. XD I blame my choice in soundtrack. Tee hee. Review please! :3


	24. Month 1

A/N: Hey it's been a while. I am truly ashamed for neglecting this story, but I've been overrun with ideas for one shots and of course I've been rapidly updating my Priest story, so I've been focused on that. Plus I started working full time-ish…

Okay enough excuses.

Just so you know, from here on, each chapter will be a snap shot from a month during Vegeta's pregnancy until he gives birth. These chapters may or may not be as long as usual, due to the fact that they are snap shots.

o-o-o-o-o

**THE FIRST MONTH**

A lot of things changed during Vegeta's first month of pregnancy. He moved out of his room and into Piccolo's so they could be together and Piccolo could keep an eye on him. He began having regular visits with Pota at the end of each week to monitor his progress. Due to the sped up gestation period, he already had a little bump showing, which both excited and terrified him.

All in all, things were good. Well, aside from the dreadful morning sickness. It was horrid, and it was gross, but after the first two weeks, it stopped all together. For that he was extremely grateful, as were the rest of the inhabitants of the Lookout.

One strange side effect of the anti-morning sickness shot was his sudden change in appetite. He began to eat the strangest things.

_One morning…_

Piccolo woke up slowly, his mind still foggy from sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping just yet, but Vegeta didn't like him staying awake and meditating, so he adapted to make him happy. He stretched and yawned, cracking his back nicely. It was then that he noticed that Vegeta was absent from their bedroom. He didn't hear anything in the bathroom so Vegeta wasn't sick.

Frowning slightly, the Namek got out of bed and walked down the hall in his boxers. Why bother with pants? It was his house after all. He reached out with his mind, trying to find his mate. Slowly, since he was still new to emotion-tracking, he eventually found that Vegeta was in the kitchen. He seemed quite content.

The smell that greeted Piccolo was like nothing he had smelled before… making a face he stepped across the threshold, searching for the source of the smell.

Vegeta was leaning against the counter drinking some sort of weird light green drink. Raising an eyeridge at the substance, Piccolo approached his mate.

"Good morning Vegeta." He said softly, smiling when Vegeta beamed at him, a rarity.

"'Morning." He replied, standing on his tip-toes to peck Piccolo on the lips. He went back to drinking his bizarre beverage. Piccolo looked around the kitchen. He saw a carton of eggs, a bag of broccoli, and two plastic containers. His eyes widened slightly and he looked back to the cup in Vegeta's hand.

"Vegeta… what exactly are you drinking?" He said warily. Vegeta shot him a look.

"A shake. I wasn't that hungry."

"What's in the shake?"

"Hmm… eggs, broccoli, cream cheese and guacamole." He said with a smile. Piccolo felt his stomach cramp slightly. How could Vegeta eat that? It sounded disgusting. Of course, he wouldn't dare voice his opinion. Instead he smiled back and kissed the Prince's forehead.

"Sounds… interesting." He forced out. Vegeta wrinkled his nose.

"It's quite horrid actually when I think about it… but it's what I wanted." He shrugged. "Goddamn hormones."

Piccolo chuckled and took the glass from him, placing it on the counter behind him. He then wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and picked him up, hugging him. A small surprised sound escaped Vegeta before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck.

Piccolo smiled widely at the feeling of the little power level pounding between them. Their child was so strong already it was ridiculous.

"He's gonna be one strong little bastard." was how Pota had put it so eloquently during the last check up.

Vegeta leaned back and gave him a kiss, smiling as he did. Piccolo was going to miss seeing Vegeta smile so much, but then again, maybe it wouldn't go away. The Prince had changed a lot since they had begun to show their feelings to each other.

Vegeta's hard callous personality had slowly morphed into one of just biting cynicism. He was much easier to deal with, and he smiled more often. Piccolo took secret pride in the fact that the Saiyan was never like that when he was with Bulma.

He put his mate down, keeping a hand on his waist. Vegeta picked up the glass and finished off his glass, swallowing it down in one gulp.

"Revolting." He mumbled, setting the glass back down and pushing it away from him. Piccolo smiled and gave him a kiss on the neck, nuzzling the soft skin, earning him a quiet chuckle.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: One month down, four more to go. HANG IN THERE VEGETA! XD I know you all must be pissed at me but review anyways. I love you guys!


	25. Month 2

A/N: Here's month number 2. I wrote it at work. Aren't I a great employee? XD

o-o-o-o-o

**THE SECOND MONTH**

The first month of Vegeta's pregnancy went by without a hitch, aside from his continuingly growing list of bizarre foods. The menu included chocolate covered pickles, spaghetti noodles and caramel sauce, whip cream and pork rinds, and grapes and mayonnaise. Eventually he refused to eat anything but those entrees. Anything else made him sick.

Pota at this point had told Vegeta to stop training excessively and to try and just relax. Both she and Piccolo knew he wouldn't be very keen on the idea, but they didn't exactly expect him to blatantly go against their wishes.

The Prince and Mirai disappeared one afternoon, giving Piccolo a bad feeling. He could sense that Vegeta was getting more tired as time wore on, even when he was supposed to be resting. Piccolo's suspicions all but went through the roof when he felt a spike of anger from Vegeta and more tired feelings.

Piccolo left the Seeing Room and stalked down the halls towards the Gravity Room, his cape billowing out behind him. As he suspected, the room was in use. Snarling, he punched in the override code and waited for the system to shut down before opening the door. When it finally hissed open, he almost lost his temper right there.

Vegeta was not only training with the gravity on, but he was also lifting the weights. His belly was noticeably bigger but he still managed to curl the bar up and over it. Mirai sat silently on the bench behind him, turning and paling when he saw Piccolo storm into the room.

"What the hell, what happened to the gravity?" Vegeta grouched. He then felt Piccolo's angry presence in the room and sighed. He knew he would get caught but he just couldn't stand sitting around and doing nothing. He dropped the giant weight and crossed his arms, leveling Piccolo with a glare.

"What?" He said. Piccolo mirrored his stance.

"What." Piccolo said, seething with sarcasm.

"You think we told you not to train just to hear ourselves talk? You're putting yourself and the baby in danger. Does that not matter to you? We don't want to risk any injuries to either of you. When we said you're not allowed to train we meant it. No more training."

Throughout Piccolo's rant Vegeta's irritated expression had changed to one of indifference. The sudden change unnerved Piccolo so he waited.

Vegeta gazed at his mate for a few seconds longer before his face exploded into rage. Picking up the barbell at his feet, he took a step forward and swung it like a baseball bat. Piccolo careened through the Gravity Room wall and the Lookout wall before landing painfully on the ground below.

Vegeta dropped the weight and walked out, bored expression returning. Mirai sat wide-eyed on the bench, making sure his father was gone before flying out of the room and down to Piccolo.

The Namek was lying on his back, hands above his head, just blinking.

"Piccolo…?" Mirai asked, unsure if the man was in a coma. Piccolo's brow wrinkled before he said 'ow' and sat up.

"Believe it or not that actually hurt." He said, wrapping an arm around his ribs. Mirai snorted.

"Nah I believe it. I actually told Father that he shouldn't be training, but he went Super Saiyan on me so I figured it would be in my best interest to shut up and let him do what he wanted. Sorry." He shrugged. Piccolo shrugged back.

"I understand." He replied.

Both men jumped when they heard someone rocket out of the Lookout. Before they could react Piccolo found himself with an armful of quivering Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta—"

"Piccolo I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." The Prince sat back, running his hands worriedly over Piccolo's chest and ribs.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked shakily. Piccolo chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"No no I'm alright. It's alright." He reassured him. Vegeta latched onto his neck with a sigh. Piccolo chuckled at the shocked look on Mirai's face.

Moodswings were a bitch.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: So there's month two for ya! Sorry it was so short but. Meh. :P Review and shit…


	26. Month 3

A/N: Month 3 is here. Oh god what kind of headache is in store for Piccolo this time?

Soundtrack: _Break Your Heart _by Taio Cruz; _You Make Me Feel…_ by Cobra Starship and Sabi

o-o-o-o-o

**THE THIRD MONTH**

Not being in bed when Piccolo woke up had become a habit of Vegeta's. Somehow being pregnant had made him want to get up earlier in the morning, and Piccolo slept in late. That didn't mean Piccolo didn't experience momentary panic when he saw his Saiyan Prince was missing from the bed, but he was quickly soothed when he felt his mate reaching out to him through their bond, reassuring him.

Piccolo woke up blearily, again noticing that the Prince was absent. He reached out with his mind and met a very happy Vegeta. Curious, he tracked the man to Pota's established room in the Lookout. Ever more curious, he put on his gi and decided to go investigate.

He knocked on the door, hearing some shuffling around before Pota opened the door.

"G'mornin'!" Pota chirped, smiling warmly. Piccolo returned her smile.

"Good morning. Is Vegeta in there with you?" Pota nodded and let him inside. He froze in the doorway.

Vegeta was sitting on the floor in blue robes similar to Pota's. They sat spread out around him like wings, showing off his moderately large belly. Surprising Piccolo more was his hair; it was lying flat on his head, reaching down past his shoulders, straight and shiny. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Piccolo was speechless when his mate turned and smiled radiantly at him.

"Good morning, Piccolo." He said, his voice happy. Piccolo blinked, snapping out of his shock and smiled, entering the room and leaning against the wall.

"Good morning. Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, motioning towards the robes. Vegeta shrugged.

"Dunno. Just felt like dressing up. I'm going to wear these tonight for the dinner." Piccolo could have smacked himself.

They were having everyone over to the Lookout for dinner that night and he had forgotten.

"Don't worry about doing anything. Pota and I will take care of it." Vegeta said, turning and facing forward when Pota picked the flatiron back up, fixing some unruly pieces of his hair. Piccolo frowned.

"No you're not. You don't need to do anything. You need to rest." Vegeta snorted.

"No I don't. I'm fine." He looked at Piccolo out of the corner of his eye and smiled, putting his hand on his stomach.

"We both are."

Piccolo smiled and joined the two on the floor, rubbing Vegeta's belly lovingly. Pota smiled but said nothing. It made her stomach do flips seeing Vegeta so happy and carefree. She could have chuckled at how feminine Vegeta was acting. Her brother was _not _a feminine person, but hormones can do crazy things to a person. Besides, it was fun to have a sister-figure sometimes.

"So what were you saying, Vegeta?" She said, prompting him back to their previous conversation. Vegeta sighed dramatically.

"Oh my God. Kakarrot. His damn ugly gi drives me _crazy_. For God's sake, it's orange." He snorted.

"My God I swear I've never seen a more revolting color than orange." He rolled his eyes. Piccolo chuckled.

"Orange makes me sick. It's so… so… GOD it's just so something I can't stand." Vegeta said, making a face.

"You used to wear orange all the time when you were little." Pota commented, poking his cheek. The Prince swatted her hand away.

"Yea so? That was before I got some damn sense and realized how ugly orange is." Vegeta huffed. Pota and Piccolo laughed.

"You seem to have some irrational hatred of orange, Vegeta." Piccolo said. Vegeta shot him a look and stuck his tongue out.

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." Piccolo warned, laughing as Pota made fake gagging noises.

o-o-o-o-o

Most of the day passed unnoticed and soon it was almost time for dinner. Mr. Popo, Vegeta and Pota helped make dinner while Piccolo and the Briefs boys cleaned up around the Lookout.

This would be the first time anyone had seen Vegeta since Bulma's funeral so it was a big occasion. It would also be the first time anyone had seen him since his belly started to show. Needless to say he was a little nervous.

"What if it freaks them out?" He asked as Pota helped him redress in his robes after dinner was ready.

"It won't."

"But what if it does? Here on Earth men don't get pregnant. They might not be used to it." He stared at himself in the mirror, looking more than perplexed. Pota tied the sash around his middle so that it rested on top of his stomach. She looked over his shoulder at him in the mirror.

"These people are your friends, are they not?" Vegeta didn't answer.

"Then there shouldn't be any problem. They should accept you either way because you're special to them." Vegeta looked at her, still looking unsure. He looked down and put his hands protectively on his stomach. Pota smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his shoulders gently.

"You'll be fine."

Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror and for the first time in his life he felt completely at ease. Letting a smile form on his face, he and Pota left his room to go greet the guests.

o-o-o-o-o

Goku and the Son family were the first to arrive, and needless to say Goku was the most excited to be there.

"Where's Vegeta? Is he here?" He asked Piccolo, to which he received a chuckle.

"Of course he's here. He's just getting ready."

"I'm right here." Both men turned to see the Prince standing in the doorway with Pota behind him. Piccolo attempted to swallow past the dryness in his mouth.

Vegeta's robes fit like a glove. The sleeves flowed in folds down his arms and his feet were bare, a rarity. His jet black hair rested on his shoulders, not completely flat but with a few spikes on the sides. Another rarity was that his gloves were nowhere to be seen. The sash around his ribs framed his belly. A black circlet sat on his head, adding to the regal image. Pota was wearing a gold one to match her red robes and gold jewelry.

Piccolo seriously doubted he would stay sane during the dinner with Vegeta looking so utterly perfect.

Goku's face lit up with a giant smile.

"Wow Vegeta you look awesome!" He exclaimed, both relieved and surprised to see Vegeta smile almost fondly back at him.

"Thanks." Vegeta said, already feeling better. He did his best to be civil with everyone as they arrived. The guest list included the Son family, Tien and Chaotzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Krillin. Vegeta was shocked that so many people really cared to see how he was doing. Even Kakarrot's naggy wife bothered to give him some "while you're pregnant" tips.

When it came time for dinner, Piccolo sat at the head of the table with Vegeta to his right and Pota to his left. Goku took the seat Vegeta indicated next to him, beaming happily.

"So how does it feel, Vegeta?" Goku asked during the dinner. Vegeta looked up from his plate, raising an eyebrow.

"Being pregnant I mean." Vegeta swallowed his food and shrugged.

"It's different. I've eaten more weird foods in the past few months than I've ever eaten in my entire life, I can't do nearly as much, and on top of that I can't train until after I give birth." Goku looked sympathetic until Vegeta's face lit up in a radiant smile. He put his hands on his stomach and rubbed it idly.

"But you know what, Kakarrot? It's going to be worth it." Goku smiled, excited to see his friend so happy and peaceful. After eyeing the Prince's hands for a few seconds, Goku cleared his throat before speaking.

"Vegeta, would you mind if I…" Vegeta looked surprised before smiling and nodding. Goku gently placed a hand on the Prince's stomach and his eyes widened.

"Wow he's really strong!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta heard Piccolo chuckle and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is; he's my son." Vegeta chuckled. Goku laughed.

"True. Yours and Piccolo's. He's gonna be one heck of a fighter." He commented, removing his hand and nodding. Vegeta looked pleased and went back to eating.

Goku continued to watch his friend during the course of the meal. Vegeta was acting so different, but it was nice. He hadn't snapped at anyone, safe for Mirai when he and Gohan were talking with their mouths full, and he was even bothering to make conversations with the other people at the table. He smiled more and not a single curse word left his mouth.

Vegeta really did look amazing. Having his hair down on his shoulders made him look more feminine, which was a good thing. If it weren't for the fact that Goku would probably get punched, he'd call him beautiful.

The Prince was practically glowing, and not in the Super Saiyan way Goku was used to; he was almost literally emanating happiness. Goku couldn't stop himself from smiling when Piccolo put his hand on the table and took Vegeta's in his, stroking it with his thumb. When they turned and smiled at each other, Goku almost felt like he should look away. The raw emotion on their faces was staggering.

Goku went back to his meal, smiling behind his cup.

After everything Vegeta had gone through, he was glad to see the Prince in a genuinely good mood.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: There, gave you a little look inside Goku's head for a bit. :)

Review please! Forgive me for taking so long. -_-


	27. Month 3 Cont

A/N: Oh ho ho ho don't think I'd let the boys off so easily. X3

HERE have some yummy slash-y nonsense.

Soundtrack: _Suck my Kiss _by Red Hot Chili Peppers; _Take Off_ by 2PM

o-o-o-o-o

**THE THIRD MONTH (PART TWO)**

"It was good seeing you, Vegeta." Goku said, waving before he and his family flew away. Vegeta waved back before turning and returning to the safety of the Lookout, rubbing his belly absentmindedly.

He was absolutely exhausted. His feet were killing him and he was just all around achy. With a sigh, he entered his bedroom, smiling at his mate reclining in bed.

"Hey." The Prince said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Piccolo leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Hey. Tired?"

Vegeta hardly managed a yes before he yawned. Piccolo chuckled and got off the bed, lifting Vegeta carefully before setting him down so that he leaned against the headboard. The Namek removed the circlet from the Prince's head and untied the sash around his waist, letting the robes lie loosely around him.

Vegeta purred and let his eyes close when Piccolo began to massage his feet softly, kneading out all the kinks and knots. He felt the Namek's cool hands travel up his leg, kneading the skin gently.

The Saiyan opened his eyes and smiled when Piccolo opened the front of his robes, revealing his bulging belly. The green man smiled warmly before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin.

"Hey kid." Piccolo whispered against the skin, smiling. Vegeta watched his mate lovingly. Piccolo was going to make a fantastic father. Vegeta couldn't ask for a better mate. Piccolo was all he wanted and more.

"Think you can sit tight for a little bit?" Piccolo's voice dropped an octave as he smirked up at his Prince. "Mommy and I need some time alone."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Mommy?"

"You've got a lot of nerve, walking around in broad daylight looking so perfect." Piccolo said, sliding the robe off of Vegeta's shoulders and arms and kissing the milky white skin. Vegeta let a purr bubble up in his throat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, turning his head and smiling as Piccolo ran his hot tongue over his neck.

"These damn clothes Pota gave you… make you look amazing." Piccolo nibbled the skin behind Vegeta's ear, pleased when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Your hair is sexy too." Piccolo drawled, curling his fingers in the black locks. Vegeta chuckled again.

"Is it now." He teased, raking his nails down Piccolo's bare arms. Piccolo grunted and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Vegeta's neck, sucking on the spot before licking it. Vegeta shivered. He smirked and bit his lip as he watched Piccolo kiss down his chest, stopping to lick his nipples gently, and then continuing the kisses over his belly, nuzzling it.

"You are so beautiful." Piccolo breathed, looking up and smiling at Vegeta. He felt his heart flutter when Vegeta smiled warmly back, blushing slightly.

"Thank you…" He said softly.

Piccolo hooked his fingers in the waistband of Vegeta's pants, sliding them off easily. He chuckled when he saw Vegeta was once again not wearing anything underneath.

"Is it a regular thing for you not to wear undergarments?"

"Maybe I was psychic and knew you were going to attack me this evening." Vegeta shot back, purring. Piccolo growled low in his throat before taking Vegeta carefully in his mouth. Vegeta moaned immediately. Piccolo's actions were slow and steady, running his tongue up the length of Vegeta's cock before sinking back down just as slow.

Piccolo sucked gently on the soft head, glancing at Vegeta. The Prince had his arms above his head, gripping the headboard, his raven hair spread out around him. A few stray pieces fell on his face. His mouth was hanging open slightly.

And damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing Piccolo had ever seen.

He groaned when Vegeta let go of the headboard with one hand and wrapped it around Piccolo's head, rubbing his ear with his thumb. Piccolo grabbed the Prince's thighs and pulled him closer, sucking and licking his cock.

The Saiyan on the bed was writhing and moaning, wanting to pull away and get closer all at the same time. Being pregnant made his body ultra-sensitive, and Piccolo pleasuring him was almost more than he could take. A hand reached beneath him, and when Piccolo ground a finger into his tail spot, going in circles, he lost it.

White exploded before his eyes as he came, yelling Piccolo's name. When he could breathe again, he saw Piccolo smiling and licking his lips. Piccolo leaned over him, brushing the hair off of his sweaty forehead and kissing him. He felt Piccolo's weight on his stomach and he smiled, enjoying the feeling of their child sandwiched safely between them.

"Vegeta, I love you." Piccolo whispered softly. Vegeta held Piccolo's face in his hands and gazed at him, putting their foreheads together.

"I love you too Piccolo."

"Forever and a day." The Saiyan heard the Namek whisper to him before he fell into a comfortably deep sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: OMNOMNOM it's been far too long since we've seen some action between these two. XD

D'awww so cute~ Reviews please. :)


	28. Month 4

A/N: _Mein Gott _it's been too long people! I am SO SORRY that this update is so late. I get distracted easily, plus I started working and going to school full time, so needless to say life is hectic!

But you don't want to hear my excuses! You want to see more Vegeta and Piccolo! :D

So let's get on with it!

/does a little dance

The idea for this chapter has been in my head since Vegeta got pregnant. I hope it turns out how I want. :)

(_mein Gott _is German for 'my God')

o-o-o-o-o

**THE FOURTH MONTH**

The due date for Vegeta was getting closer by the day. Piccolo was extremely excited and clearly showed it. Often times he would leave the Seeing Room to see Vegeta just to tell him he loves him. Vegeta was very pregnant now so he couldn't leave his room for very long. It irritated him greatly. He was so used to just roaming the Lookout and occupying himself but now that almost everything on his body was sore, he really couldn't.

There were of course upsides to his being bedridden. He got things brought to him and people came and kept him company. Goku visited almost every day and if he didn't, he at least called. Normally Goku's constant presence would send Vegeta into a rage, but nowadays, he welcomed it.

Goku was always trying to make him smile and nine times out of ten he succeeded. He treated Vegeta like royalty; he got him whatever he needed and he made sure Vegeta was comfortable. It was ironic really that it took Vegeta getting pregnant for Goku to finally treat him like the Prince he was; it was a fact that Vegeta pointed out frequently. Goku never argued, just laughed and agreed.

On one such day when Goku was unable to visit, Vegeta decided to take a much needed nap. He made a little nest out of the blankets and pillows on his bed and curled up in the middle, lying on his side and curling his arm around his belly. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

His dreams were hazy at first but eventually they settled into a peaceful medley of splotches of green, blue, and white. He was fully relaxed, floating in zero gravity dressed in the robes Pota gave to him.

_Vegeta…_

A small voice called to him. He opened his eyes, looking around for the source of the sound. He saw nothing but he somehow knew he wasn't alone.

_Vegeta…_

Again it beckoned him. He sat up, feeling the slightest spark of recognition in his mind. He knew that voice.

"Vegeta?"

He turned and his heart skipped.

Bulma.

Bulma was here in his dream. She was dressed in simple blues jeans and a t-shirt with her favorite band on it. Her hair was big and fluffy like it was when they first met and she was clad in red pumps and gold earrings. She looked absolutely radiant. Vegeta was struck speechless.

"Hey. Long time no see." She said smiling at him. His first reaction was to hug her but then he remembered his… condition. He instantly tried to hide, pulling his robes tighter around him.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" Bulma said. Her voice was teasing as she approached him, smiling as she sat down in front of him. He looked sheepish.

"Maybe… you're here… how?" He asked, taking in her image. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. King Kai said I could see you if I liked so," she shrugged again. "Here I am. Not quite the same as when Goku does it but."

Vegeta sent a silent 'thank you' to King Kai.

"So." Bulma said, grinning.

"Wanna tell me what I've missed?" She said, pointedly looking him up and down. Vegeta flushed, a little embarrassed.

"Well… uhm." He stumbled over his words. Bulma giggled, touching his hand. She was warm and Vegeta immediately relaxed.

"I already know. I'm happy for you, Vegeta." She said, truth shining in her eyes. Vegeta arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're not upset?" He said hesitantly. Bulma gave him a strange look, giggling again.

"Why would I be upset? You finally get to understand what I had to go through." She teased. Vegeta chuckled.

"I definitely understand, trust me." Bulma scooted closer, putting her hand on his belly. He felt a little uncomfortable at the role reversal but he didn't pay it any mind.

"Are you excited?" Bulma asked, removing her hand and smiling. Vegeta smiled back and nodded.

"Yes very. Piccolo is, too. Everyone is actually." He rubbed his belly and sighed.

"I'm a little scared too… This is a whole new experience for me. I mean, I knew that Saiyan males could get pregnant, but I myself have never bared children."

Bulma placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch automatically. Her eyes were bright.

"I'm proud of you, Vegeta. I'm happy you have Piccolo now. Really I am. I don't want you dwelling on me, you know. Moving on is good and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to take care of you." Tears shined in her eyes as she smiled. Vegeta swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"It doesn't bother you? That I'm like this?" He asked quietly. Bulma chuckled and shook her head.

"No, of course not. I've seen weirder things in my life and really, pregnancy is a beautiful thing no matter who it happens to. A new life is going to be welcomed into the world. How would that bother me at all?" She rubbed Vegeta's cheek with her thumb.

"I've missed you, Vegeta." She said softly.

"I've missed you, too." He replied. Bulma smiled.

"I have to go now but I promise I can come see you again. Maybe after the baby is born. Alright?" Her smile was a little sad. Vegeta nodded.

"Alright, that'd be nice."

Bulma kissed his forehead gently and gave him a hug, careful not to squeeze him too tight.

"Good bye for now. Tell everyone I said hi." She said, already growing hazy.

"Good bye…"

Vegeta woke up with tears in his eyes as Piccolo walked in.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Piccolo asked, sitting down next to him on the bed. Vegeta crawled over to him and settled into his arms, smiling.

"Bulma says hi."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: NOW HOW IN THE HELL WAS I ABLE TO CRANK OUT THAT CHAPTER IN AN HOUR BUT I CAN'T UPDATE REGULARLY? Ugh seriously I am SO lame. -_-

I hope you guys don't hate me too much not to review!


	29. The Final Month

A/N: OHMYGOD ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE BABY ARRIVES.

ARE YOU EXCITED? :DD I AM!

o-o-o-o-o

**THE FIFTH AND FINAL MONTH**

The entire Lookout was buzzing with excitement. Vegeta was due to give birth any day now. Piccolo was more frustrated than usual because he wasn't allowed to watch his mate as often as he would have liked. The Globe needed constant attention and no one else could do it but Piccolo.

There wasn't much watching to do as far as Vegeta was concerned anyway. He slept most of the time, only waking up to eat or take care of some other biological need. All his free time was spent curled in a ball in the middle of a huge pile of blankets and pillows on his bed, arms over his stomach. Pota assured everyone that his sleeping habits were normal.

"His body is just saving up energy for the birth." She explained, smiling at her brother as he slept. He was the image of what people would call 'the glow of pregnancy'. Absolute peace and contentment radiated from every part of his being. She and Piccolo silently left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door softly.

The two warriors ventured into the dining hall where Trunks and Mirai were eating some snacks. The boys looked up and smiled, mouths full of food. Pota sat down and grabbed an apple from the middle of the table, biting into it happily. Piccolo sat down at the head of the table and watched the Saiyans chow down. There was a comfortable silence in the room. Everyone was just too happy to do anything else but sit and wait.

_Piccolo come here._

The gentle voice at the back of Piccolo's head called to him and he excused himself. He trotted down the halls to his bedroom, opening the door slowly, letting the light from the hall fall across the bed and onto the occupant of said bed. Vegeta was propped up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Piccolo smiled and approached the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Hey." He said softly. Vegeta smiled and yawned.

"Hey."

Piccolo smoothed the Prince's hair from his forehead, still reveling at how soft it was. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck and the Namek lifted him easily, holding him close and carrying him down the hallway.

Vegeta didn't walk very often anymore. He got too tired and had to take a nap if he walked too long. In reality he didn't do much else but sleep so it wasn't an issue.

Piccolo set him down outside the dining hall, letting him walk inside on his own. He chuckled, watching Vegeta waddle into the dining hall. He eased himself into a chair next to Pota, saying hello to everyone. Piccolo sat down next to him.

"So how are you feeling today, Vegeta?" Pota asked, taking his hand and checking him over with her cyborg eye. He shrugged.

"Can't complain I guess. Just really tired." He said, his face very clearly showing the strain of his pregnancy. Pota nodded, patting his hand before letting it go. He struggled to his feet shortly there after.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get some food."

Piccolo stood up.

"I'll get it for you."

Vegeta smiled and shook his head, kissing the Namek's cheek.

"No it's alright. I've got this. I'll call if I need anything." He reassured him before leaving, slowly making his way to the kitchen across the room. Everyone watched him go, keeping track of his every move. When the door swung shut, Pota turned back to the boys and smiled wide.

"So. How are you guys feeling? Excited?"

The two demi-Saiyans nodded. Trunks was practically bouncing in his seat.

"I get to be a big brother!" He exclaimed excitedly. Pota and Mirai laughed while Piccolo just chuckled.

"That's right." Pota said. "Are you ready to take on that responsibility?"

Trunks nodded earnestly.

"Are you ready to teach your new little sibling how things work around here?"

More earnest nodding.

"Are you ready to teach them to be a Saiyan warrior?"

Trunks nodded so earnestly that Piccolo could have sworn he was going to snap his neck. Pota laughed.

"Good. I hereby deem you ready to be an older sibling." She said seriously, saluting him. Trunks got serious fast.

"I'm ready." He said, once again reminding the Saiyan woman of Vegeta. Mirai smiled proudly at his younger self, happy that Trunks was going to have an opportunity that he didn't have when he was his age. The chance to be an older sibling to someone didn't come around every day, not in the Vegeta family anyway.

The happy atmosphere in the room was suddenly shattered literally by the sound of breaking glass. Pota and Piccolo stared at one another before leaping from their seats and sprinting to the kitchen.

"Stay here!" Pota called over her shoulder to the concerned Saiyans sitting at the table. Trunks looked like he wanted to argue but Mirai kept him sitting, feeling extremely nervous.

The kitchen door burst open and Piccolo and Pota rushed in, going to Vegeta's side. He jumped when they grabbed him.

"Vegeta are you alright?" Pota exclaimed. He glared darkly.

"I'm fine. For Fuck's sake I just couldn't reach the damn glasses, calm down." He snapped, shoving her off. Pota stared at him for a moment, giving him an once-over before narrowing her eyes.

"You're lying."

Vegeta glared darker, prepared to lie again. His lie broke itself at the same time that his expression crumbled and he doubled over, holding his stomach. Piccolo grabbed his shoulders; afraid his mate was going to fall. Pota knelt down in front of the Prince so she could look at him.

"Vegeta what are you feeling?"

"Like I'm being torn in half! _Fuck_." Vegeta snarled, speaking through his teeth.

Pota stood up again.

"Piccolo, you're going to have to carry him. He won't be able to walk." She explained, taking a step away when Vegeta growled low in his throat like a dog, his eyes turning turquoise.

"Alright Vegeta, calm down. See, I'm way over here. It's alright." She spoke softly, putting her hands up. Piccolo looked at her strangely, taking the growling Prince into his arms gingerly.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Pota looked at him for a second before looking back at Vegeta.

"Saiyans don't usually like anyone else but their mates around when they give birth, but Vegeta is going to need my help. He just feels threatened right now because it's just starting. He'll be fine once we get back to the medical bay in my ship and get him hooked up to some medication." Her voice remained smooth, not wanting to rile the Saiyan in Piccolo's arms further. His low growling hadn't stopped. Piccolo nodded, putting his mouth next to Vegeta's ear and murmuring soft reassuring words into it. The Saiyan relaxed slightly, but kept his turquoise eyes trained on Pota.

When the trio left the kitchen, Piccolo told Trunks and Mirai to remain sitting and to stay away from Vegeta until they said otherwise. The boys looked confused but did as they were told, eyes widening when Vegeta turned his light eyes on them and growled again.

Leaving the main building of the Lookout, the three crossed the short distance to Pota's ship and entered.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: MUCH EXCITE! Man I've been waiting for this moment for over a year now. :D That makes me really happy. This story has progressed so well and I'm so thankful to all of you who have reviewed or put me on alert. THANK YOU. I'll try and have the next chapter out soon.


	30. Chapter 30 and Epilogue

A/N: I will start by apologizing for never updating this thing holy God. Second off, I am writing a very short epilogue. When I say short, I mean it will probably not even be 1k. Third, that is going to be attached to the end of this chapter.

**And to the recent reviewers who were extremely rude to me** (you know who you are), treating authors like that will NOT get you your way. We update according to our schedules, and if we happen to not have one and update when we please (like I do), screaming at us and telling us how and when we should update is NOT going to make us want to update.

Lucky for you this is the last chapter. Because you were very rude. I'd appreciate it if you don't do that again, to me or any other author. Because it doesn't make us want to write. It actually kind of makes us want to keep procrastinating because it feels like all you want is an update and that you don't care whether it's good or not. It's very off-putting.

/rant

Soundtrack: _Echo _by Jason Walker; _For You _by Keith Urban

**Warning: If religious profanity bothers you, I apologize in advance but the characters use plenty of it in this chapter. Also, there is a brief non-graphic description of childbirth towards the end.**

o-o-o-o-o

It was more trouble than it should have been worth to get Vegeta injected with some soothing drugs but once it was done, he stopped growling and settled down into the soft bed with a groan. His eyes were bleary and he was obviously confused.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He said, his words slightly slurred. Pota bustled around the medical room, checking different machines and charts while Piccolo sat beside the bed, hand placed gently on Vegeta's thigh. The Saiyan didn't seem to really notice him as he continued to look around the room in wonder, the drugs working through his system at an alarming rate.

"Are you sure these drugs are safe for him to have right now?" Piccolo said with a furrowed brow. "He's really out of it." Pota waved him off.

"He's fine. Give him a couple minutes. Those will keep him mostly calm for when the birth canal appears." She put a hand to her mouth, having obviously said too much.

Of course it was too late. That slip-up got Vegeta's attention immediately. He sat up abruptly, or at least tried to; it ended up being more of him raising his head so he could see over his swollen belly.

"Excuse me but you just say when it _appears_?" He said, the hard edge of his voice coming into play once more. One could say the drugs weren't quite strong enough to fully subdue the Prince of Saiyans. Pota flinched but when she turned around she had a smile on her face. Vegeta couldn't tell if it was a real smile or not (his eyes were still blurry) but Piccolo could; she was about to try and sugarcoat it.

"Yea but it's not a big deal really."

Her lie was revealed not seconds later when Vegeta let out a strangled yelp, his knees coming together with a hollow sound.

"JESUS what the fuck was that?" He hissed, shooting daggers at Pota with his eyes. The woman immediately chuckled nervously.

"That would be your body preparing to tear itself open."

"_WHAT?" _Vegeta shrieked, attempting to sit up again and failing. Piccolo rubbed soothing circles into the agitated Saiyan's leg but he was too busy continuing voicing his dislike of the whole thing.

"My body is going to WHAT? No. NO NO. NO." He yelled, struggling to sit up. Piccolo put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down slowly.

"Vegeta please, be reasonable-"

"BE REASONABLE?" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo could see the panic in his eyes so he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead before putting them together.

"I'll be right here the whole time."

"And as much as I should be appreciating that, there's still the matter of my body opening up like a goddamn bag of Lays chips FUCK."

His body arched and he made a pained noise, his face screwing up into an expression of extreme discomfort. Piccolo sat back down in his chair, taking Vegeta's hand and turning to Pota, who had a fist to her mouth, looking perplexed.

"Can't you do anything?" He asked gruffly, not liking seeing his mate in pain. Pota shook her head, looking helpless.

"Not until the canal is revealed. I do anything now and I could screw the whole ordeal to Hell. We just have to ride it out."

Vegeta grunted, managing to scoot back on the bed just far enough that he could lean against the backboard and see her without straining his neck.

"This is not a orgasm, Pota, I assure you. I'm not gonna 'ride it out'. Fuck that." He snarled, baring his teeth. Pota took a step forward, her hands in front of her.

"Vegeta you need to calm down-"

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" The Prince yelled. Piccolo winced at the spike in energy. Pota finally grabbed one of his legs, squeezing for emphasis.

"VEGETA LISTEN. I know you're in pain, and you're nervous and scared, but listen to me: if you go Super Saiyan or anything even remotely close, you will kill this baby and possibly yourself as well. You. Will. Not. Survive."

Vegeta's face went slack before going white as a sheet. Even for the Prince with natural alabaster skin, that was very pale.

"I… I didn't…" He couldn't seem to get a sentence together as his hands covered his stomach protectively. Pota shook her head and smiled, showing him that it was alright, he couldn't have known. Piccolo shifted to sit on the bed beside his mate and curled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Pota patted the leg that she had previously had a grip on, returning to her machine just as Vegeta had another convulsion, biting out curses in Saiyan.

"How much longer is this going to go on, Pota?" Piccolo asked, smoothing a hand through the Prince's hair as he burrowed further into Piccolo's side, whimpering slightly. Pota sighed dramatically.

"Honestly? I have no clue. NO clue. I'm just as in the dark as you. So stop asking me. Vegeta's body will be ready when it's ready. All we can do is wait for that moment. Of course, while we're waiting, we can get things situated for big moment number 1."

She started pulling Vegeta's boots off, earning herself an irritated glare.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice tired already. Pota continued undressing him despite his weak efforts to stop her.

"Well considering that your body is going to tear itself open, I don't think you'll want to have your pants and boots on. They'll just be in the way."

Vegeta might have gone a tad paler at the mention of 'tearing open' but he made no comment, letting her shimmy off his pants before then hanging them over the chair back. She then covered his lower body with a sheet to keep him comfortable.

"I'll let you tug your underwear off yourself." She said, once again turning to the monitors. Vegeta lifted his hips slightly and with a grimace managed to get his undergarments down his legs and off. He tossed them onto the chair beside his bed with his pants, relaxing back into Piccolo's arms with another groan. His back arched as another wave of pain wracked his body and he cried out.

"_JESUS _that one hurt!" He ground out. Pota actually had the audacity to smile at him.

"Good. Then we're almost there. Hang on just a bit longer-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Vegeta screamed out an extremely filthy word in Saiyan and arched clear off the bed. A horrible ripping sound was heard and the sheet covering Vegeta's lower body was covered in splotches of red. Piccolo made a pained noise at the same time that Vegeta sobbed out another series of curses, this time in English.

"Goddamn son of a bitch…" Vegeta sobbed, curling in on himself more than into Piccolo's side.

"Holy Hell, Pota!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Did you know that was going to happen?" He asked, heart rate dangerously high as he half-glared at her, half-stared at her in panic. The Saiyan woman swallowed audibly but nodded.

"Yes. I did. But I knew if I told you, you'd make me do something about it."

Piccolo's face twisted into an expression of rage and he opened his mouth to speak but Vegeta gave another sob and pressed closer to him, so instead he continued to glare at her as he shifted onto the bed entirely, letting Vegeta lie on him as he pleased.

Pota looked at them both helplessly.

"If I had interfered at all, it could have been catastrophic. Damage could have been done to the baby and more than likely him as well. I didn't know what else to do but to let it run its course." She motioned vaguely at the red-spotted sheet. Piccolo rubbed Vegeta's back slowly, occasionally scratching it gently. That seemed to calm the Prince because he eventually removed his face from Piccolo's shoulder, glaring at Pota.

"You're a bitch."

Pota glared back this time.

"You guys keep this abusive shit up and I'll leave you to have this baby without my help. Jesus fuck I'm doing the best I can here. This is a first for me too you know." She snapped, hands on her hips. Piccolo had the decency to drop his gaze and mutter an apology. Vegeta said nothing but his glare softened and his body lost a bit of tension, which was as much an apology as Pota was going to get at this point.

"The worst of that pain is over. Now we have to wait for contractions, which should be coming very soon. Saiyan babies don't waste any time finding their way into the world."

Once again, the second after Pota stopped speaking, Vegeta made a pained noise and pressed into Piccolo. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time but it was more than uncomfortable.

"I think that was a contraction." Vegeta said, shifting closer to Piccolo. If he moved any closer he would probably end up on top of him in some manner, so with a little maneuvering, Piccolo got himself behind Vegeta so that the Saiyan was laying back against his chest between his legs. The Prince seemed to relax far more now that he was secure in the Namek's strong arms. A calmed expression covered his face even when he winced slightly at the next contraction.

The wave of contractions continued for the next 30 minutes, during which Pota put on some white medical robes. Piccolo spent the short amount of time carding his fingers through the Prince's hair and whispering soft words in his ear when he tensed up.

The waiting game was killing them all. Vegeta was ready to get this over with more than anyone else in the room.

"Can't we just start this now?" He growled during a particularly jarring contraction. Pota shrugged.

"I can check and see."

She went to lift the sheet but Vegeta jumped.

"Ah! Wait a damn minute. What are you checking?"

Pota rolled her eyes.

"If the birth cannel isn't big enough for the baby to fit through, we can't do this yet."

Vegeta made a disgusted face but nodded to her. She lifted the sheet for a moment before setting it back down.

"You look pretty ready to me if you want to get started." She said with a smile. Vegeta swallowed hard and looked up at Piccolo, who smiled and tightened his grip on him, kissing his cheek gently. The Prince took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go."

Pota grabbed a new set of meds and injected them into Vegeta's leg, waiting until he said he felt numb from the waist down to wash her hands and put on gloves. She lifted the sheet once again and patted Vegeta's leg.

"We're right here with you, V." She smiled. Vegeta looked back at Piccolo and after seeing his smile, took another deep breath and nodded at his sister.

"Alright. When I say go, push."

Three hours into labor, there was sweat pouring down the Saiyan's face and neck, his throat was starting to hurt because he couldn't stop the yells that tore from it, and he was completely exhausted. Holding Piccolo's hand wasn't helping anymore, in fact he was sure it was only getting worse. They had hardly made any progress and he was getting extremely frustrated. He was in pain and all he wanted to do was sleep.

When Pota told him to rest for a few seconds so she could give him more meds, he reached back and grabbed Piccolo's collar, pulling him forward so he could see his face.

"When this is over," he snarled viciously. "I am going to kill you."

Piccolo didn't doubt him for a second.

After the shot was injected, they went back to it. After another hour and a half, Vegeta was slumped with his head back against Piccolo's shoulder, chest heaving and little sobs falling from his lips.

"Jesus fucking Christ I am never forgetting goddamn condoms again FUCK." He sobbed. Piccolo was carding his hand that wasn't in the Saiyan's iron grip through his hair, kissing his sweaty temple.

"Come on, Vegeta. Come on I know you can do it. You're almost there, darling."

Vegeta gave him a withering look, eyes filled with pain before he sucked in a breath and screamed, arching his back and giving one last final push. Tiny screams filled the room and Vegeta collapsed into Piccolo, gasping for breath. He was vaguely aware of Piccolo's hand smoothing through his hair and lips pressing to his cheek and his neck and Pota saying 'it's a boy' and God he just wanted to sleep for the next month.

"It's alright, Vegeta. You did it." Piccolo whispered in his ear. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until Pota called his name quietly. It took him a few seconds and another soft prompt from Piccolo to finally get his eyes open, and when he did he felt the tears welling up automatically.

Pota placed the little white bundle in his arms and he felt a huge grin split his face. Staring up at him with wide grey eyes, mint green skin, tiny antennae and a small tuft of black hair was his son. His and Piccolo's child. They _made_ this beautiful squirming thing _together_, and his smile only got wider when he heard Piccolo inhale sharply, and watched as his hand shakily came around and placed itself on the baby.

"Oh Vegeta…" The Namek breathed. "He's beautiful." The Namek's voice sounded strained and Vegeta felt a tear or two fall on his cheek even as he turned his head slightly and smiled.

"Yes… he is, isn't he." He chuckled softly as the baby stuck (part of) a tiny fist in his mouth and gummed it idly, staring between his two parents with fascination.

"What should we name him?" Vegeta asked softly, adjusting the blanket ever so slightly, feeling his heart flutter as the sharp grey eyes tracked his every move. Vegeta hardly even noticed that Pota was between his legs again and cleaning him up, or the fact that the dull ache he was feeling was his body sewing itself back up. All his attention was focused on the tiny creature in his arms that was staring at him. He now understood why Bulma had acted so strange when Trunks had been born. She hadn't seemed to be able to pull her eyes away from his face and a smile was on her face as long as she was awake. He had fallen completely in love with the little creature in his arms.

"I guess it should be either a Saiyan name or a Namekian name." Piccolo said, only half listening. He too was enthralled by the way the baby was watching Vegeta.

"No, he was born here on Earth, so he should have an Earth name."

Piccolo shifted his hand and was surprised when the baby snatched his finger in a tight grip, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Piccolo was worried that his nail might damage the baby's mouth, but he quickly relaxed when nothing bad happened.

"Alright, what should we call him then?" Piccolo asked, feeling his heart melt when the baby released his finger, yawned wide and snuggled closer to Vegeta's chest, closing his eyes and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Vegeta smiled as well and brushed a thumb gently over the baby's smooth cheek. Vegeta had never been to Heaven, but he imagined this was pretty close; his brand new baby in his arms and his mate holding him tight and safe in a full-body embrace. He pressed closer to Piccolo, feeling his strong heartbeat at his back.

"I've got just the name." The Prince murmured.

**Epilogue**

"Chris, put down the book and eat your breakfast. I can assure you that Harry Potter can wait." Vegeta called from the kitchen whilst shaking his head. He knew his 5-year old son was smart, but the fact that he was reading Harry Potter already at this age amazed the Prince.

The young hybrid put his book down with a sigh and began eating his eggs and bacon, silently cursing his father for having eyes in the back of his head. A few minutes later, Trunks came thudding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Piccolo followed after him silently, dressed in a collared shirt and jeans.

"Hey Dad." The 13-year old Saiyan said, grabbing a bowl and some milk, pouring himself a huge bowl of Fruit Loops and sitting down across from Chris. Piccolo leaned down and kissed Vegeta's cheek, accepting the plate of food from his mate with a smile. He had eventually taught his body to tolerate solid foods and found that he rather enjoyed it.

At the table, the hybrid said nothing to Trunks or his larger father as they ate. He never did. Chris had decided a long while ago that he preferred to not speak, keeping his words to himself and learning sign language. Piccolo and Vegeta had eventually started saying that he was a mute when people asked, because getting Chris to talk was next to impossible.

Vegeta sat down at the other end of the table and began eating his own food. There were only 4 places at the table since Mirai had moved out to share an apartment in the city with Gohan. The family ate in peaceful silence until Trunks started chuckling.

"Hey Chris, wanna know something about that book?" He asked. Chris did nothing but raise a slender black eyebrow. Trunks got a big grin on his face.

"Dumbledore gets killed by Snape."

Chris's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. Piccolo and Vegeta shared a look across the table as Trunks chuckled into his cereal. No one noticed the subtle twitching of Chris's eyebrow as his face twisted into an ugly glare.

They _did_ notice however when Trunks suddenly got a face full of Fruit Loops and milk, complete with a bowl on his head. Chris was slowly developing telekinetic abilities that were strongest when he got angry. He still had a little trouble controlling himself. As the hybrid watched the milk drip down his half-brother's neck, a wicked smile pulled the side of his mouth up and he dared to chuckle.

"_Christopher_." Piccolo's voice boomed and Chris jumped slightly, turning a falsely-innocent face to his Namekian father. He was met with a stony gaze.

"What have we told you about that? Apologize to your brother."

Chris didn't look thrilled but he lifted his hands and signed 'sorry' anyway.

"No, I want you to use your words." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Chris gave him an exasperated look but Vegeta remained firm, staring him down. Chris snarled but looked to his brother again.

"I'm sorry." He said in a soft voice, hating how his throat vibrated with each word. It showed on his face. He hated speaking. Trunks mumbled something close to 'whatever it's fine' and got up, grabbing paper towels and cleaning himself up.

Chris was content to sit silently and stew in his irritation but Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly and smiling at him, happy that he had spoken without a complaint, so Chris smiled back and returned his attention to his breakfast.

Vegeta sighed and smoothed a hand through his youngest son's hair, trying in vain to get the unruly spikes to stay in a somewhat-ordered fashion. He knew Chris was trying to learn how to control himself and he knew accidents happened, so he was going to let this one incident slide.

Besides, Trunks gave him a huge spoiler, and that warranted some form of punishment in Vegeta's opinion. He didn't appreciate it when other people ruined his books for him either. So he smiled again and brushed some crumbs from Chris's cheek before eating his own breakfast.

Piccolo watched the silent exchange between his mate and his son from his end of the table with a smile. After Chris's birth, Vegeta had gotten much softer and friendlier. He acted more human and honestly to Piccolo, that was a good thing.

They had moved out of the Tower and into a little house of their own not far from Goku's place. Vegeta and Goku still got together on a weekly basis to train and spar, but outside of that they were all pretty mellow. Chichi was homeschooling Chris for them, ("It's no trouble, really!" she had said), so they didn't have to worry about Chris not doing well in a classroom environment because he didn't speak. Trunks got to play and train with Goten all the time so he was happy, and Piccolo got to spend almost all day with his beautiful mate, so he was happy as well. Their already domestic way of life was amplified by the fact that both he and Vegeta wore civilian clothes unless they were training.

Piccolo's smile widened as Trunks sat back down at the table and Vegeta picked a blue Fruit Loop out of his hair, laughing with him and drawing a smile from Chris. The Namek took a sip of coffee. This was his family, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**End**

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who stuck with me until the end, what with my outrageous update schedule and sometimes-harebrained antics. :D I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it's been as good a two years for you as it has for me!

Thanks for tuning in!

Also, bonus points to whoever can guess where Chris's name came from. ;D


End file.
